


Heroes and Villains

by SSminos



Series: Loonatics [2]
Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Una organización clandestina sin escrúpulos, asalta bancos que hacen estragos por toda la cuidad, rupturas familiares y adolescentes fuera de control... No hay un solo día en el que los Loonatics tomen un descanso.





	1. Capitulo Uno: Yo Rip Runner, el paria... parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje y escenas explicitas violentas, gore y muerte de personajes (si, incluyendo a los mismísimos protas)
> 
> Aclaraciones, esta historia es por amor a la escritura, de ocio y no busco lucrarme de eso, sino más bien por el mero placer de escribir y compartir esta escritura, los LU no me pertenecen sino a la Warner Bros.
> 
> Mmm si bien esta historia tenia otro nombre y estaba publicada en otro sitio... pero ese sitio lo tengo abandonado y así que voy a publicar esta historia aquí en A03 y seguir escribiéndola.
> 
> He aquí una canción que describe al depresivo de Rip:  
Gotta get away-Offspring

A Rip lo tenían de los nervios, apretando con fuerza el agarre del control remoto y apretando la tensa mandíbula hasta sentir el entumecimiento doloroso encajarse en su rostro.

Estaba harto.

Era el colmo, el colmo de los colmos.

El cuento de su vida una y una y otra vez.

Quería tener una soga y con ella ahorcarse y salir de una vez de su miseria.

Pero, lastimosamente no podía.

Ahí, detrás de él se encontraba la cocina, escuchando los cuchicheos femeninos y sus risas que podían ser confundidas como las garras rasgar la superficie de la pizarra del salón de clases. Aquellas vocecitas chillonas solo causaban el atrofio de su cerebro tras un corto circuito, hasta ya juraba ver las chispas salir de su cráneo... imaginariamente.

Como las odiaba… las odiaba con el odio de su odio.

Cada fin de semana, a la hora puntual, las comadres de su mamá hacían sus reuniones como era de costumbre, aquellas señoras con su estilo de vestir con el más meticuloso y limpio apestadas de oloroso perfume y zapatillas de tacón alto tomaba su hora del té cómodamente y riendo con cualquier disparate.

A Rip lo volvían loco.

No había ni un solo minuto que no lo comparaban constantemente con su hermano mayor, el hijo perfecto que era, bendecido de sus poderes (aunque esto era nada más mantenido en secreto en la familia) y demás bla bla bla que escuchaba provenir de sus chismorreos.

Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de subirle el volumen deseando ensordecer la casa para no escucharlas pero no podía, ya que sería de muy mala educación y Rip jamás haría algo tan bajo…

¿Cierto?

El joven correcaminos cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente dejando pasar lo más que podía su tensión, tratando de aflojar su mandíbula y siguiendo cambiar el canal como la novena vez en ese día.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escuchar ese…. "Eso" más bien, el comentario que rebasaba la gota del vaso, haciéndolo tragar duro.

Un comentario que a pesar de no ser muy directo sonaba directo para él, un comentario que simplemente se podía traducir entre líneas como "no te preocupes, Rip algún día servirá para algo" y ahí está "Eso" en el que su mamá se unía a ellas entre sus risas aunque sin ninguna malicia.

Aquellas risas provenientes del mismísimo infierno para él.

Rip apago la tele dejando el control en el sofá, al lado de su mulso y con lentitud se levanto metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra y camino fingiendo desinterés a la entrada principal sin siquiera atreverse a ver a las venenosas mujeres a excepción de su mamá que si se dirigió a ella, despidiéndose para salir.

-Má al rato vuelvo, voy por una soda de la esquina-

-Oh Rip, cariño ¿aprovechando que vas a salir podrías traer por favor pan de mijo? Tu padre se acabo el paquete y lo ocupo para más tarde en la cena- Harriet le mostraba una bella sonrisa a su hijo levantándose con su característica rapidez y cogiendo su bolso y sacando el dinero- y ten algo extra por si quieres un pequeño bocadillo-

Rip tomo el dinero y salió, sabiendo que lo de ir por una soda era solo una excusa para ir y perder el tiempo ahora tenía que ir a la tienda y comprar el mandado que le había encargado, de mala gana.

Al poco de unas horas ya cuando las comadres de su mamá se hubieran ido, después de la cena Rip se encerró en su cuarto tirándose en la cama y tomando una revista en donde podía apreciar los distintos modelos de aviación, dejando pasar el tiempo, era domingo por lo que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco el joven correcaminos se levanto perezosamente estirando sus brazos y sus piernas adormecidas, mirando con pesadez la hora, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Tenía mucho tiempo de sobra...

Ya era el día Lunes y como lo acostumbrado de cada madrugada ya esta alistado con su mochila en mano y desayunando un panque de semillas con el típico jugo de vegetales preparado por su mamá, despidiéndose de sus padres el joven correcaminos salió por la puerta encaminándose a la parada del autobús escolar.

Sentado y con el gesto de aburrimiento miraba por la ventana ajeno a la carrilla y voces en júbilo de los estudiantes, tirando bolas de papel o avioncitos al aire y como siempre así era otra página en su vida.

Las clases continuaban, exámenes sorpresa iban y venían en la materia de física y calculo, después estudio de lenguas y por último la clase de deporte.

Para desgracia de Rip.

Todos se encontraban en el patio al aire libre, con sus ropas de pans deportivos y el profesor de educación física los miraba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa dibujar en su rostro humano, pasándola a cada uno de sus alumnos y con una lista en mano seleccionando a unos cuantos alumnos, en su gran mayoría, eran los atletas de su salón.

Aquellos que te causaban un reverendo dolor en el trasero.

Un siberiano, un águila, un coyote, un oso y humano pasaban al frente. Teniendo entre sus mano los balones de voleibol y mirándoles con maliciosa complicidad.

Estaban por jugar a los quemados.

Rip volteo la mirada observando a otros grupos de su mismo agrado y otros de grado superior practicar deporte, como carreras o ejercicios de estiramiento muscular, deseando para sus adentros estar ahí prefiriendo mil veces realizar sentadillas que ser fusilado con brutalidad por una pelota rápida, tragando duro y guardando su nerviosismo para después.

Iron y Bryan, dos compañeros de su salón se veían de la misma manera con el deje de nerviosismo inquietante, ya que eran junto con él los cerebritos de la clase y los favoritos de ser el blanco de las bromas de los brabucones. Rip a pesar de que podía sacar provecho de su condición como correcaminos sabia que solo podía ser cuestión de tiempo para ser interceptado por balón, un… gran… y doloroso… balón.

¡Perfecto! Otro moretón más en su lista interminable de moretones y palizas que recibía a diario.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía? pensó Rip

Su corazón se sobresalto esquivando para su sorpresa a escasos milímetros el roce fugaz del balón acariciar sus plumas oscuras de la cara, dejándolo con el corazón en la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, tropezando entre sus pies y empujando a una chica humana con los cabello pintado de fucsia quien yacía concentrada esquivando y que gracias a su torpeza termino siendo interceptada por la pelota.

La chica con el gesto fúrico volteo a mirar a Rip fulminándolo con sus pardos ojos antes de dirigirse a la banca.

En cuestión de minutos a más de los veinte y nueve de su grupo habían sido sacados por la pelota, entre ellos Iron y Bryan quienes fueron los primeros y los más maltratados ya que recibieron más pelotazos que en su vida. Los que habían quedado en la banca habían salido por órdenes del maestro de física a realizar cinco vueltas a la cancha en vez de que se quedaran "holgazaneando" como según decía el propio maestro, sentados en las bancas.

Ya solo faltaba cuatro para sacar y de entre ellos Rip podía ver su vida frente a sus ojos ya que era él quien tenía la atención de los bravucones, ignorando a los otros tres. La lluvia de balones no se hiso esperar pasando peligrosamente cerca del correcaminos, escuchando las risas de goce y diversiones de sus verdugos.

El corazón de Rip latía con más fuerza sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica brotar de su cuerpo que lo dejo desorientado y termino cayendo boca abajo al suelo, con la sensación del peligro en su sangre dio una mirada rápida admirando claramente el duro balón de voleibol que iba directo rumbo a su cara.

PLASH!

Con la fuerza del impacto dar contra la cara la pelota voló por el impulso del choque saliendo disparado a un punto sin rumbo y haciendo retrocedió al individuo sobre sus pasos llevándose las manos a la cara adolorido.

Rip miraba con sorpresa como brotaba la sangre de la nariz del humano que se retorcía del dolor, este soltó un gruñido causando que se le helara la sangre al pobre correcaminos.

-¡pagaras por lo que has hecho Runner!-

Pero Rip lo miraba con el deje de extrañeza, él no había hecho nada... ¿o si? se preguntó así mismo.

¿Pero... qué había hecho él? ni si quiera había tocado el balón, aquella pregunta retumbo en su mente, lo único que recordaba era el balón volar centímetro a su rostro además de que se encontrada a gatas en el suelo y este por si mismo se regreso de donde había venido.

El coyote reía con frenesí, obviamente encontrando la situación con gracias.

-¡pero qué buen regreso te dio!- aullaba de la alegría con completa indiferencia del humano.

-¡cierra la boca pulgoso!- dicho esto el humano tomo un balón y se lanzo en dirección de Rip con las claras intenciones de estampar la pelota en la cara de la flacucha ave pero en un impulso Rip se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo saliendo de su camino, resbalando en el pasto humedecido tratando de huir con Jerry pisándole los talones, adentrándose ambos en la pista de carreras.

-¡oigan ustedes! ¡El ejercicio aun no termina!- soltó el maestro de física al notar la recentina huida que se había lanzado ambos alumnos, ya que el maestro durante todo ese tiempo se hacia el loco distrayéndose en tomar lista y zorreando a las porristas con disimulada discreción.

Si Ralph y su hermano Rev estuvieran ahí presentes elevarían el grito del entusiasmo al ver lo digno de un jugador de posición runnerback que encarnaba Rip, esquivando, saltando y evadiendo a cada corredor de la pista.

Aunque claro si es que no estuviese corriendo por su vida contara.

El otro grupo vecino que realizaba lagartijas y estiramiento notaron la carrera que se habían lanzado el atleta estrella del salón B-3 y una joven ave desértica a lo largo de la línea de la pista, correando en una porra y silbando, creyendo de que se trataba de un reto entre ambos estudiantes.

Rip sin siquiera saberlo le llevaba la delantera con una notoria distancia que dejaba casi en ridículo a Jerry.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!-

-¡A la meta! ¡A la meta!-

-¡Tu puedes Jerry! ¡Puedes alcanzarlo!-

-¡Corre, corredor misterioso! ¡Corre!-

El maestro de ese mismo grupo al notar el alboroto que hacían sus alumnos trata de dispérsalos y que volvieran a realizar sus actividades hasta que su mirada recayó a lo que están clamando, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y su silbato resbalar de la boca mirando a los dos alumnos dar tremendo espectáculo en especial el ave ya que no era normal que un correcaminos tan joven y de baja estatura pudiera alcanza cierta velocidad, no tardo mucho en reconocer por el color de sus listones que eran del grupo B-3.

Jerry con su rostro enrojecido entre el esfuerzo y la ira de ser imposible alcanzar al ave, tira el balón de voleibol y lo pateo con fuerza pero Rip se quito del cambio esquivando a una chica delante de su camino apartándose justo a tiempo. La pobre chica salió volando del camino estampándose con dureza al suelo rojizo de la pista, desgraciadamente la chica resultaba ser la misma que Rip había sacado del juego de los quemados. Jerry sin inmutarse le paso de largo siguiendo su objetivo principal, la chica levanto la cabeza completamente cubierta de tierra y miro el balón que inocentemente se paseaba delante de ella y con una bestialidad brutal obtenida del mismísimo demonio pateo sin piedad la pelota de voleibol que si hubiera tenido voz habría chillado con ojitos de anime japonés, mandándola volar como misil en línea recta a la espalda baja de Jerry.

Todos vieron la escena en cámara lenta.

El balón estallo al colisionar contra Jerry sonando como granada, gritando de forma horrible y terminando barriendo por el suelo.

Y así transcurrido todo el resto del día, con tanta naturalidad para el resto pero no para el pobre Rip.

En las últimas horas de la clase, Rip veía con paranoia como los últimos alumnos del salón de artes se iban yendo, guardando sus materiales y las bases de sus cuadros acomodadas en filas a un lado del locker, Rip con sus manos temblorosas trataba de meter el estuche de sus lápices carboncillo inútilmente a su mochila.

Estaba nervioso y muerto de miedo.

Por un momento la sola idea de marcaba el número de su hermano y pedirle que fuera por él a la escuela paso por su mente, que se fueran ambos caminando a la casa o que lo una identidad misteriosa lo sacara volando de la ventana ¡o otra cualquier cosa!

Cualquier opción era preferible que cruzar la puerta y encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Solo para él...

¡Porque no simplemente había fingido estar enfermo y con temperatura! se grito a si mismo internamente, restregando su rostro entre sus manos.

-joven Runner- la voz de la maestra le hiso arrancar un grito-¿se encuentra usted bien? lo noto un poco tenso-

-no… no se preocupe profesora es solo que acabo de recordar algo que olvide trabajar-

-bueno en ese caso te encargo el salón- la mujer sonrió, cogió su bolso y salió, dejando a un silencioso Rip en un frio y tenso ambiente.

…

......

¿y si saltaba a la ventana? Se pregunto con curiosidad, arrancando con todo y mochila abriendo de golpe la ventana asomando a la altura del tercer piso, tragando seco y las piernas le flaquearon, alejándose el marco de la ventana.

-vaya, pero si es nuestro lindo pajarito, creía que no ibas a salir nunca, estaba aquí la profesora… pero ya estamos aquí, solos tu y yo-

De pronto la idea de la ventana se le hiso muy tentativa para Rip.

-¡atrápenlo!-

Los cinco corrieron en dirección de Rip sin contar que este se le hubiera pasado a la cabeza saltar al otro lado de la ventana.

Entre el desconcierto a empujones se asomaron esperando encontrar el cuerpo del ave ya muerta desplomada al suelo pero en cambio no había encontrado a nadie.

-¿en donde está?-

El perro siberiano olfateo por el aire hasta girar por su derecha, encontrando como Rip había alcanzado el otro extremo de la ventana del salón continuo y adentrándose al interior.

-¡por el otro lado!- el siberiano y el coyote fueron los primeros en adelantarse cruzando por el portal del salón y captando las plumas de la cola del ave desaparecer de la vista a dar la esquina del pasillo.

Las piernas de Rip dolían, a pesar de estar acostumbrado de salir huyendo de los abusadores que querían molerlo a golpes como había sido todo a lo largo de su secundaria hasta la prepa, era la primera vez que iniciaba una carrera que le causara tanto dolor en la parte baja de sus rodillas y un extraño dolor provenir de su abdomen, pero él estaba tan metido entre su meta de lograr salir de aquella zona de peligro que hacia lo que podía de ignorar el dolor, esquivando unas cuantas personas que aun rondaban en el pasillo escolar había logrado atravesar el campus.

Sus suposiciones habían acertado, Jerry andaba enojado más de lo normal y tenía miedo de ello, dejando de lado de subir al autobús sabiendo del tiempo limitado de su persecución con su verdugos a duras penas paso de largo el trasporte, perdiéndose en los suburbios hasta llegar a la estación subterránea del tren.

De pie con la frente apoyada a la cabina telefónica, Rip jadeaba con pesadez y con los latidos de su corazón zumbándole los oídos y la lánguida lengua por afuera de su pico, miro cautelosamente su alrededor tratando de divisar a Jerry y su pandilla de rufianes.

Una gran sensación de alivio le inundo, dejándose caer a las bancas sobándose las piernas adoloridas, dándose cuento de las raspadas en sus rodillas y ratos de sangre seca en las aberturas de la tela desgarrado de su pantalón, hechas probablemente tras una de sus caídas durante la persecución.

-maldición…- su mamá lo iba a matar.

Ya era el día siguiente y Rip se había negado a levantarse de la cama fingiendo dolor estomacal pero de alguna manera, Harriet se había dado cuenta del engaño y lo obliga a alistar sus cosas y preparándole un desayuno ligero de frutas, el pobre Rip no tenía tantas ganas de asistir a la escuela.

¿Qué gana con ir? ¿Más palizas? ¿El mismo pan de cada día? ¿Más hola-don-puñetazo-de-Jerry en su cara?

Quería morirse.

Ese día no quiso tomar el autobús, prefiriendo ir a pie con su característica lentitud y su genio de mal humor, se encaminaba a la estación subterránea que a pesar de las horas tempranas no se encontraban tan abatida de gente, tuvo que pasar una media hora hasta que anunciaran la pronta llegado del tren.

Cerraba con fuerza los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

Ya no podía más.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara convenciéndose él mismo, simplemente ya no lo aguantaba. Él no era fuerte ¿Cuándo lo había sido? Eso ya lo había comprobado con el suceso de aquel bicho biotecnológico poseer su cuerpo.

Estaba cansado de ser una burla, de las intimidaciones que tenía que vivir cada día en el colegio, de ser un imán que tuviera un letrero escrito diciendo "carne fresca" para los brabucones en su frente, él de ser un debilucho, él de que tu padre nunca lo tomara enserio.

Estaba cansado de estar celoso de su hermano, de su maldita "perfección"… la grán adoración de sus padres colocado en un alto pedestal.

Con tantos pensamientos surcar cada cavidad de su cerebro, las miles de preguntas e ideas no lo dejaban en paz hasta que se preguntó…

¿Qué propósito tenia él en este mundo?

Con la mirada sin alguna detonación de la emoción podía escuchar desde la distancia, al interior del túnel el tren acercándose a su destino.

Por lo que avanzo con mochila en mano deteniéndose en la línea de seguridad al ras de sus pies, con la mirada al frente y viendo a la nada con un desosiego pintado en su rostro.

Rip estaba cansado, estaba solo y aquella pregunta volvía con mayor fuerza en su cabeza.

¿Qué propósito tenia él de vivir?

Adiós escuela.

Adiós familia.

Adiós miseria.

Hola a la vida…

Y un pie sobre el límite de la línea… y cerró los ojos.

Dio el paso al frente.

Y el tren se acerco…

al ultimo segundo el cuerpo de Rip sufrió la brutal sacudida de estamparse contra algo y finalmente el tren paso por las vías, lo siguiente que supo Rip Runner fue que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba abriendo los ojos desorientado y mirando el techo de la estación.

-¡¿estás loco?!-

Un gavilán de plumajes negras yacía tumbado a su lado, gritándole.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron dejando salir a los pasajeros, ignorando a los dos jóvenes antros tirados en el suelo pasándoles de largo, metidos en sus propios asuntos o apurados por la hora de sus trabajos.

El gavilán al no obtener respuesta de parte de Rip, chasqueo sus dedos al frente del ave desértica.

-dime que no te atrofie el cerebro, avecita-

A pesar de su notorio enojo se podía apreciar la preocupación en su voz.

Rip se limitaba a observarlo, luego al metro y nuevamente a él.

-que fue lo que paso- pregunta, estando algo desorientado por el choque de realidad.

El gavilán levanto las manos y haciendo un "OW" con exasperación.

-el señorito no recuerda que estaba a punto de ser un mosquito más en los parabrisas del tren- acuso.

Rip frunció el entrecejo, pasándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Qué diablos se te cruzó por la cabeza?-

Rip no le respondió, en cambio permaneció sentado con las manos a la cabeza tratando de analizar todo con lentitud y murmuro.

-no puedo creer que me atreví a hacerlo-

-¿Disculpa?- el gavilán lo miro con desagrado pero a la vez con confusión por la voz tan baja del otro-si eres de esos locos homicidas… hay mejores manera de quitarse la vida que ésta!- grito exasperado y señalando a las vías, el metro ya había zarpado-viejo, necesita ayuda, de no ser que se me hubiese hecho tarde y estar aquí… no puedo imaginar lo que hubieras hecho- al decir esto último el gavilán se sienta ya que se había sostenido sobre sus rodillas todo el tiempo rabiando con el ave en el suelo, cambiando su expresión a una abatida- … oye… porque querías hacerlo…- pregunto con suavidad, sabiendo de lo delicado del tema.

Rip bajo sus manos y se quedo mirando a las vías, estaba comenzando llegar gente aunque muy poca.

-fue… inconsciente, estaba tan… tan abrumado que, yo- suspiro-no sabría decirlo-

El gavilán no sabía que decirle a continuación, levantando un silencio incomodo entre ambos chicos.

Hasta que Rip rompió el silencio, sobresaltando al otro.

-oye… no te he dado las gracias-

-descuida, ya paso…- lo miro de reojos y pregunto señalando su uniforme- eres de Shiba-High, ¿cierto?- consiguió llamar la atención de Rip, dándose cuenta ambos que pertenecían a la misma institución, al poco tiempo un nuevo anuncio del metro avisó por el megáfono y los dos chicos sin más y en silencio se levantaron, situándose detrás de la línea de seguridad.

El gavilán con algo de inseguridad mantenía un ojo en Rip en caso de que el muchacho fuera capaz de tener las mismas intenciones de antes hasta que llevo la parada del trasporte, separándose y tomando asientos por separados.

En el resto del camino Rip tenía la expresión seria y calmada, como si no hubiese pasado sus intentos de suicido momento atrás.

El correcaminos había perdido la entrada de la primera clase por lo que tuvo que esperar a la segunda y seguir con las siguientes horas de trabajo y exámenes.

Era la hora del receso y la pandilla de Jerry lo buscaba como los depredadores que eran. Rip se tuvo que limitar por miedo de que su salud se viera perjudicada se encamino al otro lado de la escuela y se encerró en los retretes del sanitario de hombres, comiendo en silencio su sándwich de crema de maní y trigo hasta que pasara el resto de la hora para que pudiera seguir con el resto del día de clases.

Estaba temeroso, inclusivo Iron y Bryan le evitaban con solo de verlo andar por los pasillos, por la declaración de muerte que le habían sentenciado la pandilla si se atrevían a estar cerca del correcaminos.

Ni siquiera la mirada le podían dar, agachando la cabeza y pasando al lado de Rip de largo.

En un repentino impulso de ira Rip estampo su puño contra la puerta metálica del cubículo sanitario, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, amargándolas en un silencio reprimido.

Ya no aguantaba nada de esto.

Estaba harto.

El toque de la campana anuncio el regreso a las aulas y Rip había esperado a que las últimas personas salieran del baño para animarse bajas las piernas de la tapa del retrete y salir de su encierro con lentitud. Miro a ambos lado con precaución en el pasillo principal asegurándose la luz verde de que Jerry no estuviera por los alrededores y así poder entrar a su clase de artes.

Maldijo el momento en el que se atrevió al salir del baño... teniendo a Jerry y sus matones justo a la vuelta del pasillo de la clase que iba a tomar y así se prendió la persecución por Rip Runner otra vez.

Alex Galen, un joven gavilán negro del grupo B-5 se encontraba con la espalda recargada a la pared en algún punto del ala trasera del edificio, soltando una larga y reconfortante bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo contemplando en silencio la barda con maya metálica los arboles que habían alrededor, era su única forma en su área de confort, luego de que en ocasiones anteriores lo habían atrapado fumando clandestinamente en el instituto, lo cual el fastidiaba ¿Por qué se molestaba en reprenderlo? Si fumaba al aire libre sin molestar a nadie y nunca dentro de las aulas o pasillos de la escuela, para él no venia el caso que lo enviaran a la dirección con el director para obligarlo escuchar sus sermones sobre "los alumnos no lo tienen permitido" o "los niños no deben de fumar" u otras cosas consideradas ilícitas inapropiadas para su edad.

Para Alex era un hábito tomado desde hace años, no lo podían culpar.

Y tampoco se lo podían quitar.

Era el equivalente de quitarle la morfina a un paciente moribundo.

No era revoltoso, no era desaplicado en clases, cumplía con sus actividades y extra clases y otros deberes ¿y el llamaban la atención solo por un cigarrillo?

Fumar era su decisión y de nadie más.

Aunque muchos no lo vieran así.

Con una última succión tiro los retos de la colilla y lo piso con la suela de su zapatilla luego de escuchar el timbre de la escuela, anunciándole la hora de entrada a las clases, se relajo y se estilo levantando los brazos, metiendo sus manos al bolcillo de su pantalón gris.

Tenía muy poco que había sido transferido en aquel instituto ¿cuánto, dos meses? y aunque el resto de sus compañeros del salón que en la gran mayoría eran hombres, los consideraba pesados como para entablar una relación social con ellos, se encontraba muy a gusto en comparación de la anterior escuela en la que había experimentado el vivir un infierno y eso a él la tranquilidad de Shiba-High era gratificante.

Nadie lo conocía, nadie podía juzgarlo y eso le asentaba bien.

Una nueva vuelta de página.

Hiso memoria de las clases que le quedaban, sonriendo ligeramente para sí mismo de que los días martes salía temprano a diferencia de las demás clases, aunque las dos horas de cálculo no era su fuerte ya por lo menos se daría el lujo de ir a su departamento y tirarse a la cama a holgazanear toda la tarde.

La zona del patio se encontraba despejada en ausencia del alumnado suponiéndose que ya se encontraban todos en sus aulas, pero eso no le molestaba, prefería tomar todo a su tiempo y sin prisa, dirigiéndose a la entrada de las instalaciones para llegar a su aula.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Justo a unos metros, al otro lado del pasillo se le figuro divisar a un correcaminos correr con avidez y rechinado sus tennis el pulcro suelo de mosaico blanco. Entrecerró sus ojos al serle un poco familiar el ave, recordando el incidente en la estación del metro haciéndole abrir enormemente los ojos.

Era el mismo pájaro que él había apartado del camino del tren, en su intento estúpido de suicidio.

Y este mismo pájaro estaba siendo perseguido por cinco individuos los cuales por sus trajes, reconoció que pertenecían al equipo de futbol americano.

Estos casos, para Alex no le eran muy indiferentes ya que era lo más cotidiano y común que había visto en su anterior instituto… y el anterior del anterior.

Pero también lo había vivido.

A pesar de que constantemente los bravucones de mala monta se las empeñaban a ir en su contra, él se defendía levantando los puños dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera.

Suspiro y aparto la mirada siguiendo por el pasillo para ir a su clase.

Hasta que se detuvo unos cuantos pasos…

Por unos momentos dudo, girando sobre sí y observando el pasillo por donde había perdido de vista al correcaminos, sintiéndose raro y con algo de lastima sobre aquel pobre chico.

Alex se veía indeciso en medio de una encrucijada, recordando el evento en la estación de tren y la mirada de la otra ave.

"_¿Por qué querías hacerlo?"_

"_fue… inconsciente"_

-maldición…-

A grandes zancadas Rip hacia la maratón de su vida en una zona no muy concurrida y saltando obstáculos seguido muy de cerca de la pandilla y casi chocando peligrosamente con el carrito de supermercado abandonado por ahí.

Jerry no lo dejaría escapar, quería pelea y los dos caninos más bravos, el siberiano y el coyote, se les escurría la saliva mirando a su presa.

Todos le querían influir daño al correcaminos y Rip nunca había entendido el porqué.

¿¡Porque!? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho él para merecer algo así? ¡No quería pasar el resto de su vida asustado y huir constantemente de alguien!

¡Quería que acabara de una vez!

Rip no podía razonar, se encontraba inmerso en un estado en el que el pánico y el instinto de sobrevivencia se encontraban a flote, haciéndolo actuar sin razonar. Corrió lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo una sensación extraña removerse en su interior y un frio electrizante cruzar hasta sus brazos pero siguió corriendo.

Hasta que cruzo en medio de una calle que daba pie a la entrada de la carretera, mirando en cámara lenta el camión ir a toda prisa en su dirección.

Un golpe de adrenalina inyecto por su torrente sanguíneo al tiempo que una repentina ola de calor floreció en su pecho, dolorosa y aguda.

Lo siguiente que paso fue el violento colisionar del camión como si este se hubiera impactado con una pared invisible, matando al conductor en el proceso y deteniendo el enorme monstruo mecánico en medio de la calle.

De no ser por el plumaje violáceo oscuro de Rip se hubiera apreciado la palidez y baja de sangre que sufrió el pobre correcaminos, estático e inmóvil con la vista en blanco al frente y el pico ligeramente abierto, parecía estar petrificado.

Jerry y su pandilla no se quedaban atrás.

Los muchacho fueron testigos de tal aterradora escena presenciado frente sus ojos, sudando frio. La sangre emanar del lado de la puerta del conductor y la salpicación roja como si un globo de pintura había estallado, bañando el parabrisas y parte de pavimento mientras del cofre expulsaba humo.

El grito de una mujer que había visto desde lo lejos todo no tardo en aparecer.

El gavilán que se encontraba detrás de la pandilla a unos cuantos metros en un intento de tratar de alcanzarlos tras la persecución de la carrera para auxiliar al correcaminos también había visto el choque, sin apartar la mirada del incidente del camión hecho un desastre, sin abandonar su expresión de asombro para luego mirar a Rip.

-eres…. Un metahumano- afirmo Alex.

Al escuchar su declaración los gritos de horror de la pandilla soltaron de golpe corriendo despavorida alejándose de la calle entre tropiezos y gritos corrieron por sus vidas asustados de ser los siguientes en quedar en el mismo estado como aquel camionero, empujando a Alex para que saliera de su camino, en cambio el gavilán miro a su alrededor histérico siendo consciente de los gritos llamaran la atención de los poco presentes que se encontraban por aquella zona, mirando expectante en la confusión, Alex miro de vuelta hacia el ave desértica quien aún permanecía en pie mirando sus manos y su expresión corporal temblorosa.

Sin pensarlo Alex corrió hacia él tratándolo de traerlo de vuelta al mundo.

-¡Hey chico! Tienes que salir de aquí!-

Rip no respondió.

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-

Se escucharon unas voces detrás del él, causando un escalofrió en el gavilán, acercándose pronto unos cuantos curiosos en la escena y quedando horrorizados al divisar el cristal frontal empañado de sangre.

Y Alex le pego el puñetazo a la cara.

Finalmente reacciono haciendo nota de todo su alrededor y al camión en frente echando humo, soltó un pequeño grito siendo tomado del brazo con brusquedad por el gavilán negro, corriendo ambos lejos de aquel tramo que conectaba a la carretera.

-dios mío... que es lo que he hecho-Rip grito asustado y al borde de colapso nervioso-¡¿qué eh hecho?!-

-mataste a un hombre-

-¡mate a un hombre!-

De un repentino tirón ambos se escabulleron a los primeros vestigios de la urbanización de la cuidad hacia los callejones, siendo Rip bruscamente estampado a la pared.

-¡cállate! ¿Quieres que te descubran?-

-¡mate a un hombre!-

-silencio-

-¡mate a un hombre!-

Alex lo volvió a tomar de los hombros y lo estampo otra vez espalda a la pared.

-si te sirve de consuelo yo también mate a alguien-

bramo entre dientes y con la mirada firme en el ave desértica quien guardo silencio con una expresión horrida en su semblante.

-no creas que eres el único en esto-

Rip trago con dificultad con el evidente temblor en su cuerpo, como los espasmos sufridos de un chihuahua.

-el único... ¿a qué te refieres?-

-que todos llegamos a manifestarnos de maneras diferentes ¿de acuerdo?-

-...-

Rip tardo en proceder todo lo ocurrido.

-eres como yo-

-... te... refieres a-

-¿ya lo captas?-

La mirada de Rip se desvió con lentitud al suelo, levantando sus manos un poco hacia su vista.

-eres un hijo del meteorito también-

Rip negó, entre la confusión y el asombro.

-eso... eso no puede ser posible-una sensación de vacio a la boca del estomago comenzó a aparecer, causándole un repentino mareo-como puede ser que... hasta ahora...-levanto su mirada fijándola en la amarillenta del gavilán, como buscando respuestas.

-algunas veces, el despertar puede tardar, yo me manifesté luego de medio año del impacto-sonrió de lado-¿no es tan malo sabes?-

Un breve silencio se formulo entre ellos, Rip incluso podía oír el pulso de su propio corazón bombear debido a la tensión en la que se encontraba, todo lo anterior había ocurrido tan rápido que era difícil de procesar y aquel nuevo descubrimiento de si mismo le causaba dudas sobre sí debía alegrarse o asustarse en su lugar.

Es decir, no es que no estuviera emocionado de tener propias habilidades extraordinarios tal como su hermano mayor pero era en la manera en cómo habían ocurrido…

Violenta y salvaje.

Podía sentir aun la extraña y foránea sensación eléctrica recorrer su espina como su estuviera tratando de familiarizarse a su cuerpo.

-pero yo... mate a alguien-

-no es fácil mantener en control cuando se despiertan la primera vez ¿vale?-

Otro espasmo, pero más fuerte ataco a Rip, obligándolo involuntariamente a arquear la espalda y apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

Si, definitivamente la sensación no se comparaba con el parásito alienígena que lo había poseído hace tiempo atrás, pensó Rip.

Rip pudo sentir un dolor, como un calor, picar sus ojos por lo que se los tallo con algo de fuerza al tiempo que sentía un calambre entre sus dedos, eran incomodo, doloroso y extraño hasta que un hormigueo le empezó a recorrerle de pies cabeza.

¿Rev se habría sentido de la misma manera? ¿Tan desnudo y vulnerable ante algo desconocido? todo aquello se sentía muy diferente, diferente de cuando había sido poseído por un parasito controlador de mentes, no tenía ni siquiera control de su propio cuerpo siendo atacado por una oleada de espasmos casi similares como orgasmos salvo que no eran nada placenteros.

Quería rasguñar sus brazos hasta arrancarse las plumas para detener el hormigueo.

-tranquilo, tu cuerpo está tratando de familiarizarse con esto... al principio duele-mirándolo atentamente entrecerrando los ojos- pero me imagino que en tu caso a pesar de tanto tiempo tu organismo está más acostumbrado que la manifestación sea más tolerable-

-¿como estas tan seguro de eso?-gruño Rip, entreabriendo los ojos y gestando una mueca de hastió.

-porque la manifestación en más violenta entrando de golpe a tu sistema-el gavilán frunció el ceño, hablando en voz bajo como si fuera algo intimo.

El ave desértica le vino un recuerdo fugaz, estremeciéndole, recordando a su hermano Rev en la cama de hospital gritando y llorando de dolor siendo sometido por los enfermeros con sus trajes protectores de anti radiación durante las primeras semanas de la caída del impacto del meteorito.

A tomar nota de que el gavilán ya no lo tenía sosteniendo de los hombros Rip se miro sus propias manos, examinándolas con curiosidad más que nunca, el hormigueo era insistente pero tolerable.

-yo tarde varios meses en poder adaptarme, considérate afortunado-

Alex se metió las manos al pantalón y ladeando un poco la cabeza, con esa mirada analítica en él.

-yo... nunca imagine esto-

-oh, así que eres uno de esos "anti-mutie"-arqueo la ceja.

-¿qué? no...-frunció el ceño-es solo que nunca en mi vida imagine que pudiera pasarme algo así-

"Especial" era la palabra, la quería usar pero al final no pudo.

-pues bienvenido a la etiqueta de mutie, que te lo advierto no es nada placentero-caminando hacia fuera del callejón.

Rip le miro de mala manera.

-deja de decir eso-

Alex volteo y le sonrió.

-¿qué? ¿mutie? sois un mutie ¿sensible a la palabra, mutie?-

El ardor en los ojos de Rip volvió y apretó los puños, dejando en evidencia su enojo en cambio Alex agito su mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-estamos en el mismo bando, mutie, tu, yo, otros, adáptate y sobrevive-había un cierto tono de desdén en su voz-por cierto, Alex Galen-

-...-

-vaya, que cortes-

-Rip Runner-

-¿Rip? como... ¿inscriptico de lapida?-

El ave desértica bufo molesto, las burlas a su nombre eran algo comunes.

-Richard-

-cielos, te queda mejor Rip-

La pandilla de Jerry corrían lo más rápido que podían, logrando pasar por una de las calles del barrio e introduciéndose a unos de los edificios de semi construcción abandonadas, dispuestos a llegar a su destino.

-¡rápido! la comisaria esta a la vuelta!-

Pero una figura apareció al final de aquel pasaje, deteniéndose justo en medio, con una pose relajada y una sonriente expresión, saludando con cierto ánimo.

-hola chicos ¿cuál es la prisa?-

-¿tu?-uno de la pandilla lo reconoció, ya que lo recordaba haberlo empujado durante la persecución de Rip momentos atrás-¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿que no ves? es el mismo tipo que nos tropezamos antes-

Todos estaban extrañados pero aun así Jerry avanzo.

-¿eso importa? hey tu, apártate del camino-

-me parece que no puedo hacer eso... porque no nos calmamos y platicamos un poco ¿qué dicen?-sonrió amigable con las manos aun en los bolsillos-hablando se llega a buenos términos con la gente-

-¿qué te hace pensar que haríamos eso?-

-bueno, para hablar de Rip Runner, precisamente eso-

En cambio el siberiano lo vio con cierta desconfianza, sospechando que algo había mal.

-... como llegaste aquí-

Alex sonrió aun más, notando lo perspicaz que llego a ser el siberiano quien lo miraba con cautela, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos que carecían de sentido común.

-¿porque nos quedaríamos a hablar contigo de ese mutie? si sabes lo mejor que te conviene apártate-

-... Jerry, no lo provoques-murmuro, algo temeroso, temiendo lo peor que le había cruzado en mente.

Pero los demás siguieron.

-hubo un asesinato a sangre fría, hay un mutie suelto alrededor-

-¡Jerry!-

La mirada del gavilán se fijo en el siberiano, aun sonriendo.

-de verdad, vengo en son de paz, me gustaría que hablemos de Runner si no les molesta-luego señalo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la estación de jefatura-para aclarar mejor las cosas y evitar que los tipos de azul con porras se metan en este asunto-

-¿acaso crees que dejaremos que un mutie ande por aquí rondando en nuestro vecindario?-

La mirada del gavilán ladeo un poco, dejando entre ver un deje de curiosidad.

-¿mutie?-

Alex se rasco el pico.

-eh si... hablando de eso, no creo que sea prudente el seguir diciendo eso-

-¿y qué harás? ¿Amenazarnos?-

-¡oh! Si… es cierto, Rip no sería capaz de cometer algo así, pero yo si-

Alex levanto ambos brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, siendo repentinamente bañado por las flamas danzantes desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los hombros, con el rostro ensombreciendo de manera siniestra y atemorizante entre la iluminación del fuego y el brillo inusual de sus ojos.

-tengo una pequeña tendencia… piromaniaca, que me advirtió mi doctor-sonriendo con sadismo y diversión mirando al frente-Qué tal si mantenemos esto en secreto entre nosotros y prometo que no habrá ningún terrible accidente que incluya a cinco desafortunados jugadores perecidos en un incendio, los accidentes pasan, que mal… ¿Qué me dicen, mis amigos?-

El sentimiento de vacío en sus estómagos era imposible de describir.

-que gusto que entendieron-

Durante ese día turbio Rip regreso a su casa, cansado y caminando sin ganas hacia las escaleras, se encontraba fatigado y para empeorar más su estado de ánimo alcanzaba a oír la transmisión del canal del noticiero a todo volumen por su padre.

Se trataba aun del evento del choque del camión.

Se congelo al pie del peldaño de las escaleras mirando en dirección de la sala, sus padres presentes ahí en la sala atentos en la noticia.

Por macabra que fuera la situación Rip tuvo un remordimiento de culpa al sentir cierto alivio de que aun la causa del incidente fuera desconocida, aparentemente sospechaban que dentro de la maquinaria del motor hubiera tenido un fallo u otro cosa que estuviera explicando la mujer del canal de noticias.

El ave desértica dejo escapar un suspiro sin saber por cuánto tiempo estuvo aguantando la respiración, Rip subió las escaleras arrastrando la mochila en el trayecto pasándose la mano a la cara.

-Oh Rip ¡cariño! Ya llegaste, la cena esta lista-

La voz de Harriet reboto desde la planta baja, pero ni el agradable aroma del pan dulce horneado le despertaba el apetito a Rip y la única respuesta que tuvo Harriet de su hijo fue una queja.

-estoy cansado, me iré a dormir-

Harriet no dijo nada sin parar de batir el betún para los bollitos y solo miro por unos segundo en dirección del pasillo en donde se ubicaban las escaleras, su marido soltó un bramo.

-puros desastres ocurren hoy en día ¿lo ves Má? Por eso no hay que confiar en las refaccionarias que te ofrecen descuentos sospechosos marca chica-

Pero Harriet no le puso atención a su marido, asomándose a las escaleras.

-cariño, te guardare un poco por sí bajas más... tarde...-dijo esto último en un susurro ya que Rip cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación a oscuras y solo con las cortinas de su ventana corridas dando un poco de tenue iluminación Rip se tumbo a la cama quedando boca arriba y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza permaneció ahí contemplando el techo en silencio teniendo al fin un momento de tranquilidad y despejando sus pensamientos.

Tras unos momentos así con lentitud movió su brazo y lo alzo en alto, mirando fijo su mano, girándola con curiosidad y aun con un poco de escepticismo dentro de él.

Observó su mano contorneada por la luz del atardecer entrando por su ventana, abría y cerraba su palma y dejaba extendidos los dedos.

-porque ahora… porque a mi…-

Susurro ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Dejo caer el brazo y siguió contemplando el techo sin estar viéndolo realmente al tener un sinfín de preguntas invadiéndole.


	2. Parte dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta canción es perfecta para estos niños  
The kids aren´t alright-Offspring

El "viejo refugio" como lo llamaba Alex, no era más que un edificio abandonado de seis plantas a las orillas de las afueras de la cuidad en donde usaban el habitación 113 de la cuarta planta, grafitis en las paredes, basuras, muebles deshilachados y maltratados por el tiempo. El frio era insoportable en ese lugar y como cual Alex improvisado una fogata para más calidez y reguardo del frió, bastándole con solo dar un soplido y quemar los troncos ya hechos carbón por el contante uso de fogatas anteriores.

No habían pasado bastante tiempo cuando Alex le había presentado a Rip su círculo de amigos, otros antros y mutantes como ellos.

Angie era una canaria de plumajes amarillas, una chica tímida y menuda con unas extrañas manías de jalarse las mangas de su duradera ocultando sus manos y Junior era un gorrión de plumajes marrones oscuros, a pesar de verse delgado y alto como Rip, el gorrión tenía más musculo que la ave desértica, era más majo pero con un fuerte temperamento, Junior se divertía electrificando los pobres malvaviscos con sus poderes haciendo uso de un tenedor.

-¡ya deja eso! es peligroso-

-no para mí-el gorrión hacia malabares con el utensilio picando otro malvavisco-acabo de robar electricidad de la batería de un auto, me siento demasiado bien haciendo esto-

-Junior, no todos somos una maldita “anguila eléctrica” como tú, estas aventando chispas por todos lados-

-mira quien lo dice, el pirómano en persona-soltó con cierta burla-yo no me quejo cuando prendes fuego a todo lo que tocas-

Angie quien permanecía callada y sentada al rededor de la fogata volteo en dirección del marco de la ventana rota de la habitación continua notando la llegada de Rip, la chica con un suave gesto y timidez saludo.

-vaya, el nuevo se atrevió a venir ¿mami te dio permiso, pajarillo?-

Alex tomó un pequeño trozo de carbón y lo aventó, no fuerte, a Junior mandándolo a callar.

-no creo que noten mi presencia, o más bien mi existencia… están más ocupados en su fiesta del té-

Con paso perezoso y apenas acostumbrándose a la altanería de Junior, Rip tomo asiento dejando caer la mochila del hombro al suelo.

-ah, conozco eso-Junior hiso un ademan de mano como quitando importancia-los míos ni siquiera notan si aun existo a menos que llegue con dinero en el bolsillo, que me ganó partiéndome la madre para que luego se sigan drogando-

-¿y porque aun dejas que hagan eso? tu lo ganaste, es tu dinero-

Junior frunció el ceño chistando algo que parecía un bramido.

-no puedo simplemente irme, lo sabes-

-si trabajas, lárgate de ahí y consigue un departamento-Alex encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y se acomodo espalda a la pared con pereza.

-Alex, soy inmigrante... necesito otros cuatro años para por fin irme lejos de ese señor y mi madre-

Aquel pequeño dato llamo mucho de la atención de Rip.

-¿eres inmigrante?-

-¿qué mi acento no lo delata?-dijo con desdén-soy de un pequeño pueblito justo pegado a la frontera de México, mi madre solo se abrió de piernas para que un tipejo se fijara en ella y !úhala! estoy aquí, en América-

Bien, aquello fue un poco fuerte de oír y un tanto golpeado a la manera de hablar del gorrión, pensó Rip.

-y ya solo necesito un papel para obtener mi libertad y largarme de esa casa, esa es mi maldita meta-rio, muy para sí mismo consciente de su desgracia pero viendo su lado de humor-hablando de penas y glorias creo que ya habrás notado lo peculiar de nuestro circulo, aquí todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro de la fuerza-un color amarillento en forma de estela brillo de sus ojos mientras daba una sonrisa-Angie es una inadaptada social que se corta a sí misma, este tipo de aquí tiene problemas con la ley y yo vivo como un esclavo por mi propia familia, si es que a eso se le puede llegar a llamar "familia"-

-hey, olvidaste también que eres irritante, Junior-Alex gruño por lo bajo aun en su lugar, el gorrión solo rio y volvió su atención a Rip.

-y cuéntanos, compártenos algunas de tus experiencias-

-...-

-no es necesario que tengas que contestar Rip, ignóralo-

Pero el joven correcaminos lejos de sentirse incomodo o intimidado por la pregunta, se propuso a examinar el malvavisco asado de su palillo.

-¿el hecho de que intente suicidarme te dice algo?-

Hubo un silencio luego de que Rip digiera eso, teniendo las miradas atónicas de Junior y Angie en él mientras que Alex fruncía el ceño aspirando una largo bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

-oh viejo... no quería tocar algo tan sensible-entrecerró los ojos-¿oh es sensible para ti?-dijo sin tacto alguno.

Alex arrojo un malvavisco pero envuelto en fuego al estar al tacto de sus dedos en dirección de junior quien del susto lo esquivo pasándole a un lado de la cara el malvavisco de fuego.

-¡hey!-

-usp, perdón, fue sin querer esa flama-sonrió con malicia.

Angie por su parte desviaba su mirada a sus manos, jaloneando las mangas largas sumida entre sus pensamientos hasta que junto un poco de valor y posó su atención en el ave desértica, Rip permanecía en silencio, con una expresión inmutable como si le fuera irrelevante lo que acababa de decir Junior.

-siento mucho oír eso...-

La voz de la chica, casi inaudible como un murmullo lejano, una parte muy arraigada de su persona debido a su extrema timidez e inseguridad, casi le costó a Rip el escucharla pero sobre todo el ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-¿tienes problemas familiares?-volvió hablar la chica tratando de sostener más su voz.

Ante ello, mientras al mismo tiempo que Alex y Junior reñían uno del otro, Rip medito un poco antes de seguir la conversación con la canaria amarilla.

¿Qué diría? Pensó Rip, buscando una respuesta para sí mismo, entrándole por segundos un poco de duda, la mirada de Rip yacía fija en el fuego de la fogata, atraído por el chamusqueo de los troncos encontrando una extraña relajación en el sonido mientras pensaba que decir.

Él nunca había tenido a nadie para tener una conversión "normal" en compartir algo en común o secretos a terceros, siendo él una persona muy reservado y aislada en su entorno y con ciertos problemas a su persona, tras un breve silencio meditando giró su atención en Angie, contemplando a la chica un par de segundos cuando sus palabras ya comenzaban a resbalar de su boca.

-yo... sé que nunca seré lo mejor de la expectativas en mi familia, cada día es... difícil de explicar, es como una opresión que siento que tengo aquí-presiona su mano en el pecho, cerrando el puño y arrugando la camiseta-no importa lo que haga, que tanto me esfuerce... siempre me hacen a un lado, siempre me comparan con Rev-

-¿Rev?-

-mi perfecto hermano mayor, siempre es un "Rev esto", "Rev hace aquello", "debes de seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano", mis padres lo tienen en lo más alto del pedestal olvidándose que alguna vez tuvieron un segundo hijo, siempre el “Don super tan perfecto Rev” es lo único que tienen frente a sus ojos-

El suave dulce de algodón ya era un biscocho carbonizado ardiendo en la punta del palillo y luego resbalo cayendo al cimiento de la fogata, sintiendo un deleite el joven tras la pérdida de la golosina.

-¿y este hermano perfecto a que se dedica?-

Preguntó Junior con una ceja en alto a lo que Rip medito esto con cuidado, consiente de no revelar parte de la "doble vida" que llevaba su hermano como justiciero.

Hasta de solo pensar en eso sintió un escalofrió y soltó un leve gruñido con cierta envidia.

-Don señorito perfección es policía-

Bueno, aquello se le asemejaba un poco a su oficio de vigilante heroico.

-viejo, eso es lo más duro que eh oído en mi vida-

El tono empleado de Junior claramente dejaba ver su pesar, también con una mueca de desagrado en su semblante.

Angie con cierta timidez aparto la mirada desviándola al suelo y Alex solo soltó un bramido como respuesta, continuando con lo que debía de ser su quinto cigarrillo.

-oye, atrapa-

El repentino llamado de Junior saco a Rip de sus pensamiento, logrando atrapar, por cuestión de reflejos, una lata de pintura en aerosol, levantando un semblante de confusión en el joven.

-¿sabes lo que hago cuando estoy con un mal humor de perros?-alza sus brazos y con una enorme sonrisa dibujar en su pico-¡arte urbano, viejo!-

-basura de grafiti-

-cállate Alex-sin dejar de sonreír-escribe lo que quieras, lo que gustes pintar, pero tiene que salir de aquí-con el pulgar apunta a su propio pecho en el lado del corazón-nadie te va a juzgar si sacas a tu artista interno, Rip-

-¿quieres que pinte una pared? ¿De qué me servirá hacer eso?-

-te daré un consejo…-dicho esto se puso de pie, ya con dos lata en cada mano-mmm no, no tengo un concejo en realidad para darte... no tengo ni idea de cómo sacar una frase memorable a la escena, así que mueve tu trasero y pinta algo en la pared-

Rip miro la lata de pintura por unos segundos y luego a Junior.

-si... porque no-

-hagamos arte, viejo-

Días anteriores Rip continuaba con su rutina de salir de su casa e ir camino a la escuela, subía el tren y se bajaba al llegar por fin a la estación cerrándose las puertas detrás de él rodeado del gentío que hervían como una colmena de hormigas, solo ahí al dar un pie fuera de la estación del tren tomó un pequeño desvió, una dirección contraria a la ruta del colegio para ir verse con Alex ya que en ese día acordaron el verse, caminando una par de cuadras diviso al gavilán a lo lejos recargado contra un muro del viejo edificio fumando como acostumbraba el rapaz.

Esa era la primera vez que Rip se pintaba las clases y aun no tenía el humor o entusiasmo como para retomar la rutina de las clases y soportar a la odiosa pandilla que lo hostigaba, aunque Alex le había comentado que ya no se preocupara de eso puesto que había llegado a un “acuerdo”, dicho acuerdo que ni siquiera se molesto en explicarle a Rip.

Rip le dio una mirada a toda la zona que tenía el aspecto de ser un baldío en donde habitaban la baja clase, autos arrumbados y sin llantas, negocios en mal estado y calles sucias, incluso mujerzuelas en las esquinas que le sonreían a Rip y le invitaban a unos de sus servicios.

Rip se encamino hacia Alex mirando de arriba y abajo el edificio, lugar que apodaban “Los techados” un sitio que el grupo habían bautizado dentro de su “código secreto”, en ese lugar siempre frecuentaban los drogadictos y vendedores de heroína y otros productos ilícitos.

-aquí la conocí, sabes-

Rip volteo hacia Alex, algo confundido sobre a que se refería.

-a Angie, se venía a drogar aquí muy frecuente, yo no, solo de vez en cuando lo hacía cuando me entraba la reverenda gana-soltó otra bocanada de humo-la primera vez que la vi ella estaba metida en uno de esos cuartos, siendo jodida por detrás, le debía dinero al tipo y se lo pagó abriéndose las piernas-

Alex lo decía como si fuera la plática más normal del mundo, ignorando el hecho de que Rip se le quedaba mirando con los ojos agrandados.

-la recuerdo bien…-indalo a fondo el cigarrillo y lo tomo entre sus dedos, haciendo ademanes mientras explicaba-ella boca abajo sin hacer nada de ruido mientras ese andrajoso gemía como cerdo montado arriba de ella, sin parar de decir obscenidades sobre lo agradable de la vagina de Angie, fue entretenido de ver, pero aquí entre nos, me daba cierto asco-

Al voltear hacia Rip, Alex lo contemplo por unos momentos en silencio con el cigarro en la boca.

-… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?-

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-todos estamos dañados de cierta manera-

-y tú… ¿Por qué vienes a este sitio?-

Y Alex soltó con total honestidad.

-la droga es buena-con un gesto de cabeza señalo hacia la entrada del edificio enrejado, como haciéndola una invitación a Rip de si quería entrar.

Rip entrecerró los ojos con la duda clara en él, no sobre la idea de entrar sino por otras relacionadas en específico a su familia.

Rip soltó un pesado suspiro y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta deportiva escolar.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?-

-no-

-es mi cumpleaños-

Alex le miro de reojos a lo que Rip sonrió ladino.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por una cerveza para festejar?-

-tu si sabes hablar mi idioma, amigo mío-

Durante todo ese día ambos se la pasaron juntos hasta que cayó el medio día aunque les faltaban otras tres horas para ir a reunirse con los otros en el viejo refugio, iban ambos riendo caminando en la calle pateando latas vacías que encontraban hasta que les entro el hambre y buscaron una tienda de comestibles cercana.

El establecimiento de 24 horas se encontraba un poco solo con la horrible música hibrida de pop y rap y él quien atendía la tienda era una mujer masticando sonoramente chicle leyendo una revista con la televisión a todo volumen a un lado de la caja del mostrador.

Los jóvenes tomaron los tres grandes combos de papitas y un puñado golosinas, mientras Rip dejaba las cosas en caja Alex fue a tomar una lata de refresco de fresa, por el rabillo del ojos miro por el cristal de la puerta del frigorífico donde se apreciaba la imagen traslucida de una silueta reflejada a un par de metros de él, Alex podía apreciar que el sujeto lo miraba justo a medio esconder de los estantes de frituras. Alex frunció el ceño y disimuló no haber visto al hombre, tomando la lata de refresco y cerrando la puerta se encamino al lado contrario del hombre solo para notar que este lo seguía.

Con cierta calma dejo la lata en caja y procedieron a pagar, tomaron las bolsas y salieron de la tienda, fue ahí que Alex tomo a Rip del brazo y lo empujó con brusquedad a uno de los callejones.

-oye, pero que ocurre-

-ese tipo nos lleva siguiendo desde que salimos del bar-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

Alex lo mando a callar y se quedaron quietos, minutos después una figura paso por el mismo camino que ellos tomaron pero no entro al callejón, ocultos entre las sombras y las bolsas de basura los dos jóvenes observaron a la hiena, quien vestía un atuendo como de motociclista, pañoleta roja a la cabeza y chaqueta de cuero con pinchos metálicos, este sujeto parecía mirar a todos lados quedándose ahí de pie en la banqueta bajo la luz del faro, al cabo de unos minutos la hiena se marcho pero los chicos aun permanecieron ocultos por precaución.

-¿Quién era ese?-susurro Rip.

-no lo sé, pero nos estaba siguiendo-Alex entrecerró los ojos-nunca lo había visto rondar por aquí antes… -

-oye, será mejor que tomemos otro camino-

-… bien, te sigo-

Cayó la noche, el sitio por donde fueron resultaba ser las viejas vías del ferrocarril y demás vagones de carga que dominaban gran parte del panorama del lugar, la poca visibilidad los dejaba desorientados por donde ir pasando a ciegas entre los vagones, sacaron sus celulares activando el modo de linterna para poder distinguir el camino entre la oscura y gélida penumbra

-tu atajo es una mierda-soltó con humor Alex, abriendo su lata de refresco-el viejo refugio se encuentra a kilómetros-

-hey, era el único camino que conocía por aquí-

-¿te gusta vagabundear por los rines, Ricky?-bebió a fondo de la lata.

-solía hacerlo antes-

-¿Qué cambio?-

-eh nada, solo deje de hacerlo, luego comencé con armar modelos a escala-

-¿legos?-

-aviones, jets, barcos, bla bla-

-uhhh, eso suena demasiado nerd, nerd-

-no me digas ¿nunca has tenido un pasatiempo?-

-oigo música -sonrió subiéndose a la línea del rin y caminando con equilibro, una bolsa de mandado en su izquierda y el refresco en la otra-no esa bazofia pseudo música de hoy en día, sino música verdadera ¿sabes lo que es el jazz?-

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué es eso?-

-un género de música que existía en el siglo XX, como también el rock n roll-

-ah, creo haber visto eso en la clase de historia-

-oye viejo, un día de estos deberías ir a mi departamento para oír un par de pistas de USB que tengo, los conseguí de una venta de bazar, sabes… tengo la ligera sospecha que amaras Apocalyptica-

Rip rodo los ojos.

-eres igual de raro que mi hermano mayor-

-¿el poli?-

-el tipo parece una enciclopedia andante-

Y más a causa de sus poderes, quiso agregar Rip pero se mordió la lengua de decirlo.

-y le gusta todo lo viejito-

-¡oye! lo viejito es la onda-

Los jóvenes rieron siguiendo todo lo largo de las vías del tren sin percatarse de que eran seguidos escasos metros detrás de ellos, la excelente visión nocturna de la hiena distinguía sin dificultad las siluetas del gavilán y correcaminos.

-demonios-soltó Alex.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rip.

Las largas orejas de la hiena se alzaron en alto y detuvo el paso guardando silencio.

-Junior me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que no podrá ir hoy, doble turno como camarero-

-¿y Angie?-

-a ver…-hace mensajes de texto-maldita sea-Alex hace un chillido, un sonido característico de un gavilán-le debe dinero a ese degenerado pedófilo, otra vez-

-oh…-hizo una mueca.

-¿sabes lo que significa, no?-

-que Angie está…-

-eso no ¡más comida para nosotros!-y alza la bolsa de comestibles en alto con una sonrisa de complicidad-ellos se lo pierden-

-entonces somos tú y yo solos esta noche-

La hiena sonrió con malicia al oír eso.

-noche de fogata para dos hombres como nosotros ¡Oh!-Alex enfatizo el “oh”- tomamos un autobús y vamos a mi departamento y pidamos comida china ¿te podrían dejar dormir en casa de un amigo?-

¡Más sencillo no podía ser! Pensó la hiena completamente divertido.

-¿otra ruta? Pero si ya estamos cerca del viejo refugio-

-mmm tienes razón-Alex se masajeó la barbilla-entonces vayamos por comida china y de ahí al viejo refugio-

Luego de media hora de caminata los jóvenes se encontraban en un local de comida china siendo Rip quien estuviera pidiendo las ordenes mientras Alex se quedaba fuera del local para fumar otro cigarrillo, el ultimo que le quedaba en la cajetilla en realidad, palpo su bolsillo buscando de cerrillos cuando un encendedor en planto justo en frente sus ojos, el gavilán se sobresalto y levanto la mirada topándose con una hiena adulta de pelaje rayada y atuendo de ser un motociclista.

Al verlo rápido lo reconoció agrandando los ojos al tiempo que sentía un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Marius Lian por su parte sonría dejando ver sus afilados e intimidantes colmillos, la mirada de Alex viaje de entre la hiena y el cerrillo prendido, tomando la opción de declinar y guardando el cigarrillo en el bolsillo.

No cabia duda, era el mismo sujeto que los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron del bar, pensó Alex sumergió en la tensión.

-te preguntaras… ¿Cómo los encontré? Vamos niño… se que te distes cuenta de que los seguía, fingiste que no te diste cuenta en esa tienta de abarrote pero a la nariz no le mientes-sonrió divertido, agitó su mano apagando el cerillo antes de tirarlo al suelo-a la nariz nadie le puede mentir, los olores son inconfundibles-se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de Alex, golpeando su aliento canino en la cara del joven rapaz-y la del miedo también-

-te…-trago con dificultad, con la mirada al frente sin mirar a la hiena-¿lo conozco, señor?-

-no-movió la cabeza en gesto negativo con lentitud-pero yo a ti, si-

Tomando una respiración profunda Alex reunió el valor de encarar al sujeto.

-¿Qué demonios eres?-

-¿yo?-rio bajo y modulado-no te debe de importar quien carajo soy, niño, sino del porque estoy aquí-

-explíquese-

-calmado mutie, se todo sobre ti, de tus incidentes previos, de cómo incineraste a un pobre ingrato y demás bla bla bla-con eso Marius logro incomodar a Alex y un brillo amarillo intenso-si eres inteligente entonces sabrás que no te conviene hacerme enojar, niño... y harás todo lo que yo te diga-

La hiena era otro mutante y eso no ayudaba la tranquilidad de Alex.

-… ¿qué quieres de mí?-

-que vengas conmigo-hizo un ademan en el aire-y todo irá bien, sin heridos-

-¿heridos?-miro de reojos por la puerta del restaurante y Marius lo cacho.

-tu amigo normie no tiene porque involucrarse en esto ¿oh si?-sonrió ladino.

Alex centro su atención en la hiena.

-…involucrarse… ¿en qué?-

Ahí estaba, ese olor, la nariz de Marius se arrugo al captar el aroma a cenizas.

-no te atrevas, mocoso-

-¿oh sino qué?-

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz-la voz de Marius se distorsionó dejando en clara la advertencia.

-tu… ¡eres quien no tiene ni idea!-

El brazo derecho de Alex se envolvió de fuego y lanzo un puñetazo, pero al segundo Marius solo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y le propino una patada al estomago del gavilán sacándole todo el aire haciendo que desactivaran sus habilidades, otro movimiento rápido de la hiena mando a Alex al suelo terminando rodando a varios metros retorciéndose del dolor tratando de recuperar aire.

-eres un niñato estúpido ¿tenias que hacerlas por las malas?-Marius troto hacia el frente, con la mirada de indiferencia en él-¡ahh! Y yo que pensé que esto sería fácil de tratar pero veo que no ¿tú crees que me divierte este trabajo? Arreh cabrón que te estoy hablando, mírame cuando un adulto te habla-presiono el hombro de Alex con el pie bruscamente lastimándolo, el gavilán grito de dolor y Marius con un lamento fingido se llevo la mano al pecho-no lo tomes personal, mocoso, yo no te vendí, esto es solo cuestión de negocios solamente y mi trabajo es llevar la mercancía a mi jefe-

-¡OYE!-

-¿eh?-

Volteo mirando al joven correcaminos con bolsas de comida en cada mano.

-¡déjalo en paz!-

-piérdete a otro lado, cría-soltó con desde, las manos metidas a la chaqueta y dándole otro pisotón a Alex arrancándole otro grito-esto no es tu asunto-

Y los ojos de Rip brillaron en un intenso azul y revoloteando su ropa por la energía que desprendía su cuerpo, la sonrisa de Marius se borro en segundos quedando con la expresión en una gran “O”.

-mierda-

Fue lo único que pudo decir la hiena cuando un campo de fuerza de materializo y dio de lleno contra Marius, tan fuerte que incluso el campo de fuerza sonó como un cristal chocando de golpe contra su cuerpo, llevándose a la hiena varios pero varios metros de distancia escuchándose el grito de sorpresa y horror del pobre diablo hasta que se estampo contra un auto estacionado, la puerta del auto de abollo y sus cristales estallaron por la colisión repentina terminando se accionarse la alarma antirrobos.

-ah… dios… mi cuerpo-alguien normal hubiera muerto con un choque así, pero la hiena no era normal, era un mutante quedando desorientado por el golpe, todo le daba vueltas viendo doble a su alrededor, tardo unos momentos para recuperar el sentido y orientarse e incluso se quito uno que otro cristal encajado en su carne, tirando de ellas de un jalón haciendo brotar el sangrado-Jesucristo…-

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo desorientado pero fue el suficiente tiempo como para que los dos jóvenes aprovecharan para dar la fuga.

-este… tenía que ser mi día-gruño y saco otro fragmento de cristal de su antebrazo-menuda suerte-

Al incorporarse se sacudió la ropa, sus orejas se pararon el alto y giraron a una dirección, el volteo su atención en donde se encontraban un grupo de mujeres cuchicheando atónicas y sorprendidas de toda la escena que habían visto, Marius bufó y saco unos lentes de sol y se los puso, para después acomodarse la chaqueta y fingir que no se encontraba cubierto de sangre, camino en lado contrario de las mujeres empezando a olfatear, encontró un rastro pero era en cierta forma débil, eso no le era suficiente, saco un celular y marco un numero ya memorizado.

-oye viejo… ¿qué crees que paso?-espero la respuesta de la otra línea-se me escapo el paquete-

Mariu hizo una mueca alejando el celular por un breve momento.

-se me escapo ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?... ¡ah! Ya sé que solo era un crio pero había otro crio con él, también mutie ¡que no me lo espere! me tomó con la retaguardia baja-con una garra se limpio el diente-si, si, si… entendí, ya… no, nunca lo había visto… ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber que hay otros más crios muties? ¡el padre no me dijo nada!… ah, sí, mmm bien… ¿Qué? ¿Que lo deje? Pero si se que lo primero que hará el mocoso será ir corriendo a su casa, ahí lo puedo atrapar…-frunció el ceño continuando escuchando la otra línea-entendido, iré lo más pronto que pueda a ese departamento a obtener el paquete-y colgó la llamada.


	3. Parte tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA:  
Para aclarar el uso de la cursiva.  
Las escenas que están escritas en cursiva y con “” son Flashback, como también puede ser para señalar canciones o personajes que hablan en otro idioma, espero evitar confusiones.

Marius Lian contemplaba desde la acera de la calle llena de gente histerica y demás murmullos de chismes en dirección de edificio cuya ventana en una de las plantas del octavo piso yacía devorada en llamas, los bomberos y las ambulancias ya comenzaban a realizar sus labores, apurándose para tener control de la situación y evitar que las llamas continuaran avanzando a las otras residencias departamentales gente que comenzaba a evacuar el edificio.

La hiena siguió mirando y desvió su atención en el celular, donde tenía una llamada con línea muerta, el había escuchado los gritos desde el otro lado de la línea con su cliente y lo único que hizo Marius fue pensar ante toda la situación.

Marius podría asegurar dos cosas que las tenía muy en claro.

Número uno: había perdido el paquete.

Número dos: su jefe no le iba a gustar nada de lo que había pasado.

Se rascó la oreja con una garra, farfullando entre dientes y se encamino a un basurero donde arrojo el celular desechable (como otros tantos que tenia a disposición) y se perdió entre la multitud alejándose del siniestro, escuchando a los bomberos y a las ambulancias detrás de él, saco otro celular del bolsillo, lo activo y marco un numero.

-oye… hubo otro problema-

Días después…

Alex abría los ojos soñoliento y cansado, inhalando profundamente del cigarro tomando una gran bocanada de humo y soltándolo por sus fosas nasales, seguía observando el cielo del atardecer contemplando las estelas rojizas perdiéndose entre la mezcla de azules de la noche fría que pronto caería, su celular a un lado con el máximo volumen con el reproductor de música tocando la canción.

_"Ellos decían que un héroe vendrá a salvarnos..._

_No quise quedarme a esperar y ver lo que pasaba,_

_Actuemos y míranos volar muy lejos, de esta tierra maldita_

_Que solo aclama nuestra sangre y acallo nuestra voz"_

El alto sonido de la música era agradable, lo lograba a calmar en especial su grupo favorito Foo Figthres con el cual Alex llegaba a identificarse con las letras de la canción, cerró los ojos tarareando al son de la música, imaginando un mundo diferente del que se encontraba como fuegos artificiales saturando en el interior de su cabeza con las guitarras, la batería, cada vez que se acababa la letra la volvía repetir una y otra vez, ayudándole de cierta forma de llenar un vacío dentro de él

-_mantente en la oscuridad y sabrás que todos fingen...-_susurro al silencio.

Pasaron las horas y todo su entorno oscureció con la despedida de la luz del sol dejando que la luna y las pocas estrellas tomaran lugar en el manto nocturno, el ambiente húmedo amenazaba con hacer caer la lluvia, anunciando las primeras y frías gotas venirse abajo.

Alex restregó su rostro quitándose las gotas de lluvia humedeciendo sus plumas, sentándose con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas con el fuerte relampagueo estremecer el cielo con furia, a los pocos minutos término ya siendo empapado por completo con la caída desatada del aguacero. La mirada del gavilán yacía perdida en un punto muerto al frente, testigo de la danza de la tormenta por encima de la gran metrópolis, los pensamientos de Alex eran sombríos… lúgubres, repasando una y otra vez la misma pesadilla que el mismo había cometido días atrás.

Incluso ahora, él se seguía preguntando a si mismo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Alex?.

En su vida, Alex nunca se había sentido tan herido… y al mismo tiempo traicionado.

Todo fue culpa de su padre, se dijo a sí mismo el gavilán.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a divagar ese fatídico día…

_“Luego de que Rip y Alex huyeran de aquella hiena, ambos jóvenes decidieron mejor tomar su propio rumbo a sus casas aun todavía alterados por lo que acababan de vivir en ese aterrador momento pero salieron de una sola pieza._

_Aunque claro, Alex termino omitiendo ciertas cosas a Rip como el hecho de aquel sujeto había quien era él… hecho que dejo sumido a Alex en sus pensamientos._

_El gavilán se encontraba al pie de la puerta de su departamento teniendo las llaves a la mano pero se quedo quieto observando la perilla, un sentimiento extraño se formaba en su pecho… no supo identificarlo, era similar al vértigo y la ansiedad pero no podía encontrar una palabra para describirlo, tomo un suspiro y se armo de valor, metió la llave y abrió la puerta._

_El sonido de la televisión estaba alto en un canal de películas al azar, se escuchaba un sonido sordo al fondo y la mirada de Alex se detuvo en las bolsas negras que se arrumbaban en el pasillo del fondo, no se molesto en anunciarse permaneciendo en silencio y se abrió camino entra la basura del departamento que llevaba ya varios meses acumulada, paso la hedionda cocina atascada de envolturas de comida rápida como pizza y comida tailandesa e china y latas de cerveza por todas partes, siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo al pie del marco de su recamara._

_Sus cosas, el resto de sus pertenencias, no se encontraban a la vista, solamente yacía su tocador limpio y su cama con una sola sabana cubriéndola, Alex se adentro a su habitación y le dio una mirada al closet también ausente de su ropa y calzado._

_No había ni una sola de sus pertenencias o algo que digiera que ese cuarto fuera suyo, sintió un repentino hueco en el estomago, retrocedió y su espalda se topo contra la pared, se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando._

_Escucho un ruido y su atención giro en esa dirección._

_Camino hacia ahí y encontró a su padre en la otra habitación dándole la espalda y encorvando hacia la cama, al parecer hablando por teléfono con alguien de una forma desesperada mientras metía la ropa en una maleta._

_-… ¿padre?-_

_El gavilán adulto termino sobresaltado recibiendo un susto de muerte, girando medio cuerpo para ver a Alex al pie de la puerta con la ropa de colegio ensangrentada y sucia, para Alex no se le paso por algo la forma en cómo su padre lo miraba._

_-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-demando._

_-¿Cómo de que, qué hago aquí?... ¿de dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?-Alex se había quedado boquiabierto mirando hacia la cama y las toneladas de dinero dentro de una maleta-¿Que le sucedió a mi cuarto y…espera… ¿Por qué empacas?-_

_Su padre le mirada como si no lo conociera, se veía asustado y luego su expresión cambio, colgando de una el celular._

_-tú no deberías de estar aquí-_

_El joven volvió mirar el dinero y el resto de las maletas._

_-el hombre que me ataco hoy… ¿tiene que ver contigo?-_

_La tensión en el ambiente era cruda y densa.”_

Por la mente de Alex se cruzaba un pensamiento, uno que no quería decir en voz alta… el frio ya comenzaba a calar sus huesos y fue ahí en donde el joven gavilán finalmente se dispuso a desciende del techo del viejo edificio abandonado, deslizándose por la ventana hacia el interior sin parar de temblar del frio.

Miro la habitación atreves de la densa penumbra, apenas divisando por donde caminar entre los escombros del viejo refugio, había a un par de metros un colchón y sin pensarlo se sentó sin importarle empaparlo, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas manteniendo su mirada al suelo, se queda ahí en medio de la oscuridad temblando de frio con el estruendo de la lluvia y relámpagos retumbando en el edificio.

Y Alex se dejo vender por el sueño…

_“-¡¡me vendiste!!-_

_-¡¡No puedo seguir manteniendo a un fenómeno bajo mi techo!!-_

_-¡soy tu hijo!-_

_-¡¡tú no eres mi hijo!!-_

_El gavilán adulto marco un número en el celular y lo siguiendo que paso dejo sorprendido a Alex._

_-¡sí! ¡Esta aquí, vengan pronto!-_

_-oh no… ¡NO LO HARAS!-_

_En eso el cuerpo del joven gavilán se envolvió de fuego en menos de un segundo pasando a un estado completo de metaformo calentando de sobre manera la estancia a un punto sofocante, el padre grito de horror retrocediendo resbalándose el celular de la mano ante a la bestia de fuego que tenía en frente de sus ojos, Alex alzo sus brazos al frente desprendiendo una poderosa llamarada de fuego en contra de su padre calcinándolo vivo._

_Alex al darse cuenta de lo que hacia abajo sus manos entrando en pánico e horror, su padre yacía envuelto en llamas gritando de manera horrible, corriendo y agitando los brazos en desesperación estampándose contra la cama y la pared continua prendiéndole también de fuego, pronto el incendio se extendió en la habitación acompañado del olor de la carne quemada y gritos._

_Alex también grito, se miro las manos y al resto de su cuerpo conformado puramente de fuego y retrocedió asustado ante esa manifestación que nunca había visto en él, su espalda se topo con la pared del pasillo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su padre retorciéndose en el suelo sin parar de gritar.”_

-¿Alex?-

El gavilán se despertó, apenas queriendo hacerlo, comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido por la mala noche que paso, entre abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar su visión nublosa hasta que se fue aclarando, divisando al ave desértica por encima de su hombro.

-… ¿Rip?-

-empapado… ¿pasaste aquí en la noche de tormenta?-

-ah… ¿qué haces aquí?-trato de sentar, pasándose la mano detrás de la cabeza por la jaqueca, aun se encontraba temblando de frio y su ropa aun yacía húmeda pese que ya no se oía la tormenta, también alcanzo a ver un poco de luz de día-que… ¿Qué horas son?-

-son las diez de la mañana… ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

Los recuerdos de su departamento ardiendo en el infierno regresaron de sus recuerdos.

-eh… Eh estado por ahí-

-no tienes ni idea de cómo hemos estado como locos, Angie incluso amenazo a ese vendedor de drogas en busca de algún paradero tuyo, Junior y yo te buscamos en todos lados-

Ante el breve silencio que se formo Alex comenzó hablar pero sin atreverse al mirar a Rip, centrado su atención en el suelo y en sus zapatos malgastado.

-¿en serio?-

-Alex, tu departamento quedo hecho cenizas ¡desapareciste una semana! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Se paso las manos al rostro tratando de apartar los horribles gritos de su padre de la cabeza.

El solo pensamiento de admitir de haber asesinado a su padre de una manera horrenda era demasiado para Alex y su estabilidad emocionar sino mental.

-… no lo sé-

Rip lo miro con extrañeza.

-yo… ¡no lo sé, Rip! mi padre está muerto Rip, no tengo hogar, tengo a un maldito infeliz desgraciado tras de mi ¡no lo sé!-

-…-

Alex ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar pero rápido se aparto las lagrimas del rostro, tomo unos minutos para tranquilizarse y tomo aire.

-yo… ese día que nos topamos con esa hiena…-de repente se detuvo al levantar la mirada hacia la de Rip, quedándose mudo, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas-….-

-la hiena…-susurro Rip y luego su expresión cambio entre preocupado y turbio.

La mente de Alex quedaba en blanco, negándose a tan siquiera el admitir la atrocidad que había cometido… así que decidió enmascarar la verdad y lo hizo sin tan siquiera pensarlo, solo lo hizo y sus palabras fluyeron de su boca.

-ese sujeto sabia quien era, en donde vivía… llegue a mi casa y ahí estaba mi padre… todo ocurrió tan rápido y yo termine incendiando el lugar pero… mi padre quedo atrapado en medio de todo eso, ese sujeto venia tras de mi… yo… -

-… ¿sabes quién era?-

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-hay que ir a avisarle a la policía-

El gavilán entro en pánico.

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué ese sujeto me encuentre?-

-¡no! yo… no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada-

-no, olvídalo-

Una mirada dolida de Rip fue lo que recibió Alex.

-deja de mirarme con lastima, maldita sea-se brazo a si mismo ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas-y no… no tengo más familiares, si eso es lo que vas a preguntarme, solo éramos mi padre y yo luego de que…-

Un silencio incomodo se levanto.

-luego de qué…-dijo Rip.

Pasaron unos largos minutos cuando Alex levanto la cabeza de las rodillas.

-luego de que despertaran mis poderes hiriendo a mi madre… desde entonces, las cosas no han sido las de siempre en casa-su voz se volvió apenas un murmullo-fue… mi primera manifestación, un accidente y ella quedo herida, la hospitalizaron… pero falleció en el mes en que fue internada, desde entonces solo hemos sido mi padre y yo-

Y la dura y difícil relación que contuvieron después de ello también, quiso decir pero Alex no podía.

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro y de manera cansada miro a Rip a los ojos.

-te lo dije antes… no eres el primero con lidiar con una muerte-

Rip lo recordaba, el día en que sus poderes salieron a flote la primera vez, ese golpe de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y simplemente dejándola salir al no saber cómo contenerla.

-lamento oír eso…-

Ambos guardaron silencio y Rip tomo asiento a un lado de Alex, hizo un gesto al sentir el colchón húmedo, empapando sus pantalones.

La mirada de Rip divago de entre sus manos hacia la estancia poco iluminada, centrándose en los cimientos de la fogata, recordando los días en la que la pandilla se sentaba alrededor comiendo de malvaviscos asados y metiendo pastillas de mente en los refresco.

-por lo que supuse que estaría en la guarida-

Alex lo miraba fijamente.

-pese que… es la cuarta vez que lo hago, Junior y Angie me acompañaron las veces anteriores… pero no sé porque hoy tuve una corazonada… y aquí te encuentro-

-…-

Rip con el ceño frunció el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-no pensaba venir, pero fue más como un impulso-

El ave desértica miró de reojos el techo, a las paredes carcomidas de la humedad y mohosas, el fuerte aromo del agua estancada, Rip nunca había pensado en la guarida como un lugar de secretos podría volverse lúgubre rayando en lo siniestro, algo en el ambiente lo incomodaba y el frio del ambiente sin duda no era agradable, la podía sentir a atravesar por las telas de su vestimenta incluso su chaqueta de cuero no le era suficiente, puso su atención en Alex notando por el rabillo del ojos la tristeza que lo azotaba aunque el semblante de su rostro digiera todo lo contrario.

Alex esta abatido, sucumbiendo en el frio silencio.

-no puedes quedarte aquí, lo sabes-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-no en este lugar-

-lo sé-

-¿y entonces?-

-¿y a donde más quieres que me vaya?-Alex sonrió pero sin ganas en realidad, era una sonrisa fingida-el viejo refugio es el único lugar que conozco-

Rip pensó y luego lo dijo.

-a mi casa, porque no-

La sorpresa fue genuina en el gavilán, volteado hacia el ave desértica quien le sonría.

-mi hermano no está, tenemos habitaciones de huésped además… dijiste que trabajas ¿no?-

-si… en una tienda de discos-

-pues ahí tienes, una habitación de de renta por si llegan a decir algo mis padres, bueno, esa es más bien mi padre, mi madre recibe a cualquier con los brazos abiertos-sonrió y se levanto.

Alex lo contemplaba en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Rip o no, eso no sabría decirlo el ave desértica hasta que extendido la mano a Alex para ayudarlo a levantarse del colchón, unos segundos pasaron hasta que Alex tomo del gesto de Rip con una leve sonrisa dibujarse en su semblante.

-gracias Rip-

Los días de la semana pasaron tranquilos aunque no por mucho menos alertas luego del siniestro ocurrido de Alex, la pandilla fue más cuidadosa procurando el estar siempre atentos a los alrededores, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algunas cosas que ellos notaron diferentes en el ambiente.

Ciertas personas que conocían en “Los techado” habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como la mayoría en esa zona eran gente sin hogar empezaron a pasar desapercibidos, pero la ausencia para aquellos que llegaron a conocerlos pronto se fue corriendo a voz de los demás vagabundos de que estuvieran con cuidado y eso los hacía más recelosos hacia cualquiera que se les acercara o se toparan con ellos en una misma calle o vecindad.

Angie fue la primera en darse cuenta que el resto de los chicos, puesto que ella tenía siempre la costumbre de traer comida de un alberge y la distribuía entre sus conocidos y humildes, las inquietudes en la chica comenzaban a entrar en alarmas de alerta cual no pudo encontrar al “profesor” un señor de ochenta años con él quien siempre había entablado una amena platica.

El profesor y otras cinco personas más desaparecieron en el corto lapso de un mes, con eso entre los indigente de ir solos entre las calles o de salir de sus puestos donde vivían les causaba temor.

La nerviosa chica tironeo de las mangas de su sudadera, pasando entre calle en calle en busca del profesor pero nadie sabía el que decirle, la ansiedad fue tanto para la pobre chica que tuvo la necesidad de ir a Los techados a conseguir un poco de droga.

-lárgate de aquí perra, ya me harte de ti-

-vamos… solo necesito un sobre-su voz suave, apenas un susurro.

-¡largo! Me harte de que nunca traes contigo dinero, ya me fastidio el estar culeandote cada maldito día, zorra, vete de aquí-

-por favor… una dosis-en gesto sumido y temeroso, tiro un poco de la camiseta del hombre pero este le dio un manotazo-necesito una-

-¡¡lárgate!! Si tienes dinero entonces bien, pero sin dinero ¡¡olvídalo!!-

El hombre se dio la vuelta entregando bolsitas de droga de dos clientes recibiendo un fajo de billetes.

Angie solo se le quedo mirando por unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de los techados, abrazándose a sí misma en busca de protección y susurrando para sí misma, siguió caminando a paso tambaleante sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un barrio muy pobre y con cierta mala fama la zona.

-hey-

La canaria se detuvo y miro con lentitud hacia la persona quien la llamaba, era un hombre andrajoso y de un terrible aspecto, ataviado de muchas prendas de ropa pero lo más peculiar de él era su vistoso tutu rosa, el sujeto se encontraba escondido entre dos estrecho tramos de dos casas de lamina.

-oye niña… ven-

Angie tardo unos momentos en procesar lo que le decía, luego miro a su alrededor y después se señalo a sí misma.

-si, si, si… tu, ven aquí-

A paso tambaleante Angie se acerco hasta meterse entre el hueco ya que el hombre le decía que lo siguiera hasta cierto lugar, había mucha maleta alta y arbustos que tupian la zona, pelotas desponchadas y un colchón sucio tirado por ahí, había alambre amarrado entre árbol y árbol en donde se colgaba una sabana que improvisaba un tipi y muchos perros alrededor que dormían o hacían guarda moviendo sus colas con suma alegría al ver a su dueño llegar.

La canario escudriñó todo el lugar antes se poner su atención en el hombre.

-por aquí, tendremos más privacidad-

Dijo esto metiéndose en el tipi, Angie no tardo en seguirlo, una vez dentro encontró al hombre sentado del otro extremo y con la mano le ofreció que se sentara, ella asintió murmurando un “bonita tienda”, se acomodo la falta y se sentó cruzada de piernas.

-he estado notando… que buscas al profesor-

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron.

-y quería estar seguro de que… no eras una de ellos-

-… ¿ellos?-ladeo la cabeza.

-si… ellos-el hombre como un paranoico miro a todos lados pese que se encontraban dentro de la tienda y se inclina hacia Angie con la mano a un lado de la boca como para que solo ella escuchara-los que “pretender” ser como nosotros, indigentes-

-ahh… entiendo-

Si, ella de verdad lograba entender un poco y en eso un perro bull terrier entro a la tienda, ladro y se acostó a un lado del hombre.

-están entre nosotros, debes de tener cuidado-

-… ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-ellos fueron quienes entregaron al profesor y a los otros-

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un breve y silencioso momento.

-¿y tú sabes quiénes son?-

El hombre se volvió hacia atrás, jugando con su bufanda y el perro ladro inquieto.

-no… aun no se quienes son, como te decía, ellos pretender ser como nosotros-la vuelve a mirar, provocándole escalofríos a la chica-nos estudian… nos observan-

-… me dices que ellos… nos estudian ¿eligen personas?-

El hombre asiente con la cabeza.

-así que el profesor fue raptado…-

-eso me temo y creo que el sospechaba que lo tenían en la mira-

-¿porque? El profesor no le haría daño a nadie-

El hombre guardo silencio, meditando con cuidado.

-cielo… tu eres muy cercana al profesor ¿cierto?-Angie asiente con la cabeza-y sabes que él era… especial ¿verdad?-

-especial… -Angie frunce el ceño, pasando su mano al antebrazo en donde tenía las múltiples cortados escondidas bajo la manga larga-el profesor sanaba heridas con solo tocarlas-

-¿tú también eres especial?-

Angie le devolvió la mirada y con su silencio cauto le dio su respuesta.

-en ese caso, debes de tener cuidado, cielo… porque sino ellos irán tras de ti también-aquello no le gusto para nada a la chica sintiendo una inquietud nacer en su pecho-ellos, ponen su mira a los que son especiales y se los llevan-levanta la mano al frente y la cierra en un rápido puño simulando el “atrapar algo”-y no dejan rastro alguno de su paradero-

-… ¿porque me está diciendo esto a mi?-

-porque es solo cuestión de tiempo de que nos atrapen-

La expresión de sorpresa de Angie fue todo un poema.

-es usted…-

-los que los perros saben, los perros me lo dicen, ellos veeeeen todo y oyeeee todo… es por eso que se lo que se y debes de ser cautelosa… porque uno de tus amigos está en la mira de los ropavejeros-

-¿ropavejero?-

-¿te gusta? Carlitos les puso ese nombre-Angie miro al bull terrier con extrañeza cuando el hombre señalo al perro como Carlitos, el perro blanco ladeo la cabeza con la lengua de afuera-es muy imaginativo este muchachón-

-me gusta, tiene estilo-sonrió la chica-muchas gracias por… por compartir esto conmigo-

-no hay de que, cariño, entre nosotros debemos de cuidarnos las espaldas-

Junior rio a carcajada suelta, entregando cajitas de papas fritas que había traído de su trabajo en una hamburguesería ya al final de su turno. Todos se encontraban en el viejo refugio luego de recibir una llamada urgente de la chica que necesitaba verlos ese día.

Más no esperaron todo el cuento que les termino soltando.

-¿Los ropavejeros? ¿En serio, Angie?-

-la señora Carmelita me lo confió esto… y si lo pensamos… tiene sentido-Alex tuvo que chitarle a Junior para que se callara y poder escuchar a la chica-tiene a los perros del todo el barrio en vigía por su ocurre otra desaparición o para dar con los ropavejeros-

-y este señor señora se llama… ¿Cómo? ¿Carmen?-burlón el gorrión.

-Carmelita-corrigió débil Angie.

Alex yacía cruzado de brazos observando el fuego de la fogata y Rip con una mano en el mentón con gesto pensativo.

-¿puede que el motociclista… sea un ropavejero?-

Todos miraron a Rip.

-… ¿Qué?-soltó Junior-¿tú crees que ese tipejo este en esto?-

Alex frunció el ceño, era muy consciente que su padre lo había vendido… pero la pregunta ¿era a quien y para qué?

-podria ser-dijo Rip.

-no tenemos pruebas-contraataco Junior.

-si está involucrado-dijo Alex atrayendo la atención y siendo Junior en entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha.

-¿y tu porque lo seguras tanto?-

-porque el sujeto me siguió-eso en parte era verdad, sabía en donde vivía-y estaba interesado en mi por mis habilidades… ¿y los indigentes desaparecidos? Angie puede confirmar que la mayoría de ellos eran hijos del meteorito como nosotros, demasiados coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto-

-… okeeeey… me estas asustando-el gorrión tomó su varita con malvavisco asado-no me gusta a donde está yendo esto-

-déjame serte más claro Junior-el gorrión sintió un escalofrió ante la fija y penetrante mirada de gavilán sobre él-todos nosotros somos sus blancos y tarde o tempranos irán por nosotros-

-¡_carajo!-_el gorrión lanzo lejos la varita gritando en español y se levanto caminado alrededor con las manos a la cabeza-¡_Carajo, carajo, carajo_!-

-debe… debe de haber una forma de… ¿de qué? Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hacer-dijo Rip-¿Qué podíamos hacer?-

-ni yo… solo el de cuidarnos entre nosotros-dijo Angie.

-barrios-murmuró Alex dándose cuenta de algo-solo desaparecen indigentes… hay que evitar las zonas en la que frecuentamos-

-¡oye!-se detuvo Junior enfurecido-¡soy yo quien vive en estos barrios! ¡Soy un puñetero blanco fácil aquí!-se llevo las manos en el pecho y luego continuo haciendo ademanes-Rip tiene la suerte de vivir lejos de aquí en un rancho junto contigo y Angie un poco más dentro de la ciudad en una residencia algo decente ¡aunque claro! quitándole el tío pedófilo que tiene seria un paraíso en comparación de conmigo, que sigo viviendo en estos barrios-

-… mi tío ya no me toca-dijo la chica susurrando y jalando las mangas-ya no le gusto-

-¡eso no me importa! ¡y no es mi punto!-

-ahhh…-asintió la chica con la cabeza-entiendo-

-oye Junior, cálmate, no pierdas los estribos-Alex se levanto, quedando de pie cruzado de brazos, toda esa situación también lo comenzaba alterar como a Junior-solo… debemos de estar alejados de los puntos, en los que sospechamos ocurren secuestro, y todos estaremos bien-

Rip miro a Alex y luego a todos.

-eso no tiene ningún sentido Alex-

-pues aporta ideas, avecita-soltó casi gruñendo Junior-sino solo cállate-

-oh por favor ¿acaso soy el único que quiere dar este asunto a la policía?-

-jejeje ¿y qué les dirás?-Junior le sonrió ladino-¿que un joto llamado Carmen quien habla con los perros le contó a nuestra amiga drogadicta que unos ropavejeros se andan dedicando secuestrando gente sin hogar que encima son mutantes? Dígame joven Richard Runner, todo lo que te acabo de decir ¿te parece algo cuerdo, como para que la policía haga algo al respecto?-

-…-Rip miró a Alex.

-…-Alex miró a Angie.

-…-Angie seguía tironeando de sus mangas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No les importamos!-alzo los brazos al aire Junior-es un barrio de pobres, hay casas de laminas por todas partes, sujetos que venden droga, le importamos un carajo a los policías, a menos que ocurra algo que los obligue a poner manos en el asunto, solo así alguien hará algo-

-… espera-Rip entrecerró los ojos-estás diciendo… que dejemos que todo esto ¿eclosione en una bomba de tiempo?-

Y la boca de Junior se cerró, tuvo la mirada perdida al frente por unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención en Rip.

-…nooo-luego asintió con lentitud la cabeza-pero eventualmente pasaría, si-

-veremos caer Roma ardiendo-dijo Angie y todos la miraron con cara de espanto ante las palabras de la chica.

-esto no es… ¿no les parece bizarro?-dijo Rip.

-mmm… ¿sugerencias?-dijo Alex.

Rip musito un poco, sobándose el brazo y hablo.

-¿hablar con los Loonatics?-

Y todos rieron, siendo la risa de Angie la más discreta y suave a diferencia de los otros dos.

-¿Cómo… explícame, haríamos eso, genio?-decía entre risas Junior-¿tienes su número privado con ellos o algo así?-

Rip soltó un bufido molesto cruzando de brazos en una postura recta.

-buena broma, Rip-paro de reír Alex aun con una sonrisa-pero si, tal vez podríamos intentar aunque sea una vez con la policía, puedan que esté al tanto de la situación o la ignoren, pero pongámonos serios… es preocupante que solo se estén ligados a los mutantes-

-¿y si es solo otro grupo de odio anti mutante?-

Junior había dado con un buen punto.

-digo, no sería la primera vez ni la última-

Era un día sábado y Rip miraba con atención las flamas danzantes de la fogata que era la única fuente de iluminación en esa parte de las ruinas de la bodega del viejo refugio estando en completo silencio.

Como en las otras tantas veces había intentado, se concentraba, extendiendo su mano en dirección de la fogata y tras unos segundos una pequeña cúpula transparente y azulina apareció alrededor del fuego casi apagando la viveza de las flamas y así como la cúpula apareció se desvaneció al poco segundo, Rip volvió hacer otro intento pero esta vez proyectando la pequeña esfera azulina en medio del aire.

-¿llevas tiempo haciendo eso? ¿Es que acaso no te cansas?-

Rip dio un sobre salto al escuchar la voz tan cerca de él y giro para ver a Alex, el gavilán sin prestarle mucha atención a la reacción del correcaminos tomó asiento a su lado soltando una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo, el tercero de ese día.

-ohh… tal vez estas tan nervioso de perder el control ¿o me equivoco?-más que a una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-no yo…. Solo quería asegurarme-levanto su mano nuevamente pero enfocándose más en crear una cúpula un poco más grande que la primera, Alex lo observo guardando silencio y soltando otra bocanada de humo.

-se ve más solida que las anteriores-

-¿Te parece?-Rip levanto una ceja, no tan seguro de sus palabras.

-sí, hasta está durando mucho…-señalo acompañado de un ademan en el aire-si te fijas bien, se nota que si hay una esfera ahí… y ya no una cosa invisible a la vista-tiró la colilla de cigarro a la fogata y sacó otro cigarro virgen de la cajetilla del bolcillo de su camiseta-además que es la primera vez que veo que dure más tiempo que no sean cuatro segundos-

Rip sonrió ligeramente aunque su sonrisa no fue mucho ya que volvió a su tarea de seguir concentrarse un poco más y mantener el control de la esfera pero la voz de Alex se alzo llamando su atención otra vez.

-hey… intenta apagar el fuego-Rip le miró con confusión-hace unos minutos atrás… cuanto proyectaste ese mini domó el fuego parecía extinguir, hagamos una prueba… intenta hacerlo de nuevo pero mantenlo más tiempo-uso el cigarro como batuta.

Rip tomó aire y se concentro proyectando una cúpula azulina se cerró por completo a la fogata siendo más grande esta vez, la proyección fue más solida y la nitidez de la esfera visible, para sorpresa de Rip como el de Alex el chamúsqueo de la leña enmudeció abruptamente, de alguna manera el campo de la esfera atrapaba el sonido y el paso del oxigeno. Alex soltó un “interesante” mientras que Rip seguía con lo suyo manteniendo la calma y el control y con lentitud ambos podían apreciar que el humo de la fogata se acumulaba a penas dejando ver el interior de la esfera por el humo catafixiado, la única luz que tenían entre ellos venia del cerrillo de Alex, quien como si nada enciendo su cigarrillo disfrutando del show.

-bueno… ahora sabemos que puedes asfixiar hasta a la muerte con ese mini domo-

Rip frunció el ceño.

-jamás haría eso-

Alex rio.

-¿y si alguien te quiere hacer daño? Oh si uno de los ropavejeros te pone un cuchillo en el cuello ¿qué harías entonces?-

-no lo sé, lo noquearía supongo pero no llegaría al extremo de matar a alguien-

-oh, como... ¿el tipo del camión de carga?-

-...-

-no ¿sabes qué? nadie lo sabe hasta qué ocurre lo inevitable-

El aliento con cigarro mareo a Rip, tosiendo un poco a causa de eso.

-oye, aun lado con esa cosa cancerígena-

Alex le ignoro, se levanto perezosamente y se estiro brazos a arriba sonriendo.

-¿Vez? ¿Qué te dije? está durando cada vez más, eso es un gran avance-

Rip también lo había notado y sonrió… hasta que perdió la concentración.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron siendo repentinamente envueltos por el humo caliente, terminaron por retroceder alejándose de la sofocante ola humo cubriendo sus rostros entre sus camisetas o sus brazos como escudo, tosiendo.

-¡demonios! ¡Por lo menos podrías el ver avisado!-

-¿y cómo rayos lo iba a saber?-

-son tus poderes, no los míos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Rip tiene a un asesino bajo su mismo techo :v  
creo que ya voy dejando claro la dirección que tengo para el personajes y las consecuencias que habrá


	4. Capitulo dos: parte uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un mundo futurista así que imaginen que la música es algo del estilo de Daft Punk y Bon Iver

La presencia del Agente sombra, ponía a Marius Lian con la piel de gallina, mordiéndose la lengua a causa de la ansiedad que le provocaba la metaformo femenina cerca de él, vigilándolo, asechándolo… el jefe había sido lo suficientemente claro ante el pequeño error que había cometido Marius sobre la pérdida del paquete, no podía aceptar errores pero aun necesitaban los servicios que Marius les podía brindar.

Era un excelente contrabandista después de todo, uno que tenía muchas redadas en movimiento constante.

La hiena gruño y soltó entre dientes.

-odio… en serio, que te me pegues mucho a mi lado-

La túnica negra flotante solo se quedaba en silencio, era muda después de todo, pero todo su ser despedía una gélida brisa que incomodaba a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor, adsorbiendo todo el calor al ser este su única fuente de alimento.

-existe algo llamado espacio personal ¿lo conoces?-

La capucha de la túnica giró en su dirección, tras unos largos minutos de silencio se hizo a un lado desplazándose en el pasillo y levanto su manga larga a cierta dirección del frente, justo en la planta de inferior en donde se encontraban los ingenieros trabajando en la maquina que se situaba justo en el centro de la enorme bodega/almacén que una vez fue la vieja fábrica de textiles.

La maquina tenía una forma de panal de abeja y tres capsulas que la rodeaban con sus prisioneros sellados dentro, con enormes cables conectados a las capsulas e conectados a la maquina y a los paneles de control en la que operaban los ingenieros.

Ahí abajo se encontraba Arlin, el avatar o el cascaron de lo que una vez fue el Agente sombra antes de que ocurriera la catástrofe del meteorito y también era su único medio para comunicarse. La loba solo levanto su mirada hacia arriba y le sonrió con cierta picardía a la hiena, Marius frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-sabes que no es a mí a quien debería tener bajo vigilancia, lo sabes-

El Agente sombra asintió moviendo con lentitud la capucha.

-entonces es una pérdida de tiempo que tu estés alrededor mío cuando bien podrías estar pendiente de esa pantera-

El Agente sombra asintió otra vez.

-hasta tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, que maravilla-soltó con sarcasmo.

Desde la planta inferior Arlin solo sonrió ante las palabras de la hiena pero su atención volvió con el resto de los ingenieros.

-está todo listo, los programas están a los rangos establecidos, las fuentes de energía…-le dio una lectura a los gráficos de la pantalla-saliendo del estado sedante, signos vitales nada fuera del rango, señorita-

-excelente-la loba se paso la mano al mentón-inicien el programa Hopper-

Desde la primera capsula, su cautivo se sacudió y muy probablemente se encontraban gritando de la desesperación de no ser que las capsulas contenían el sonido, solo por la pequeña abertura de la ventanilla de cristal se podía alcanzar a ver como se retorcía dentro golpeándose contra las paredes cilíndricas de la capsula.

Los focos de la maquina se iluminaron, recibiendo la energía de las tres capsulas acompañada de la liberación de las válvulas de presión soltando aire comprimido.

-tiempo estimado-orden Arlin con los brazos detrás de la espalda y elevando un poco a la voz por el ruido en el ambiente.

-15% cargando y subiendo… tiempo de carga total en 30 minutos-

Al llegar al 50% la segunda capsula la misma tarea de la otra, arrancando toda la energía del cautivo hacia la maquina.

-bien… contacten al jefe, díganle que la maquina ya estará…-Arlin fue interrumpida por un sonido silbante en el ambiente.

De pronto toda la bodega fue cubierta de electricidad al punto de que ilumino todo en un relampagueo que duro un par de segundos y luego toda esa energía eléctrica salto al ser atraída hacia la maquina y brincando hacia las capsulas por igual recubriéndolas de electricidad. Desde el panel de control se encendieron las alarmas rojas y una sonora explosión desde la cima de la maquina los ensordeció casi a todos despidiendo humo.

-¿¡qué diablos fue eso?!-

Marius sorprendido veía todo el caos desatado y alcanzo a ver que la tercera capsula que aun no daba energía a la maquina central se les desconectaron sus cables tras una pequeña explosión de sus seguros, la capsula cayó en un golpe sordo metálico, hubieron más pequeñas explosiones desde los paneles operativos al mismo tiempo que el cautivo de la tercera capsula comenzaba a salir de su contenedor.

-mierda… ¡RX/15 esta suelto!- 

Grito Marius señalando a la capsula pero al parecer todos miraban más horrorizados a la maquina que echaba humo.

-¡la maquina está sufriendo un corte!-grito un ingeniero hacia Arlin-¡Explotara!-

Arlin miró con horror como la maquina generaba una enorme pesadez gravitacional.

-¡detengan el programa! ¡Bajen los niveles de las fuentes de energía! ¡Desvíenlas!-

El ingeniero tecleó patrones rápidos de códigos de emergencia hasta que Marius volvió a gritar.

-¡cuidado!-

El cautivo de la capsula estaba hecho una fiera rugiendo de manera salvaje y formado todo su ser completamente de hielo, atacando a todos y a la maquina…

**Tres horas antes.**

Atravesando y conectando cableados de un complejo esquema, Tech elaboraba una tarjeta de control, una placa madre, ensamblando los circuitos con la ayuda de la pistola de calor colocando con sumo cuidado y paciencia las gotas de la barra de estaño al contacto de la aguja de la pistola sellando y conectando los conductos de los polos de las cargas con ayuda de una lente de lupa.

Si bien, el genio Loonatics podría ahorrarse el tiempo haciendo el uso de sus poderes, habían ciertas cosas que necesitaban de un empleo manual como eran la elaboración de circuitos o tarjetas madre, era muy claro que sus poderes podían ensamblar objetos más no construir sistemas complejos de redes electrónicas, pero a eso a él no le molestaba, continuaba realizando su trabajo tomándose la dedicación del tiempo que se necesitaba aunque eso casi siempre, como ocurría en la mayoría de las veces, terminaba con dejarlo perdido o ausente del tiempo en la que se quedaba encerrado en su laboratorio, llegando incluso a olvidarse de que tenía que comer o dormir, permaneciendo días en el laboratorio.

Eso en parte le ayudaba a Tech en mantener ocupada su mente evitando los horribles episodios de jaqueca que eran a consecuencias de sus poderes.

No podía quejarse.

El proyecto que estaba elaborando eran de un plano muy esquemático y cuidadosamente planeado, un trabajo gratificante, de hecho era algo que estaba manteniendo alejado de sus otros proyectos o aparatos que Slam había destrozado por “accidente” o de Danger que era otro de los cómplices de Slam en esos aparentes “accidentes”, Tech los había dejado de lado dentro de “La lista de espera” entre sus quehaceres de aparatos arrumbados de su laboratorio.

Lo que estaba haciendo, era más un asunto personal para él.

Pese a la gran concentración que mantenía pudo notar la ráfaga de viento que paso de la entrada de su laboratorio, removiendo su bata de trabajo y su pelaje en contracto del viento que duro solo unos cuantos segundos, el coyote no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para ver al causante de aquella ráfaga, prefiriendo en continuando su labor de la placa en silencio.

Rev se encontraba con los brazos apoyados sobre la superficie del escritorio del otro lado de la mesa, teniendo al coyote frente suyo y observaba con atención el desastre que conformaba el escritorio lleno de cables, placas verdes y herramientas dispersas y planos llenos de garabatos e números a un lado de la lámpara y luego habló con su distintiva lengua veloz.

_-¿qué es eso?-_señalo con el dedo a lo obvio.

-el ensamble de una tarjeta madre-

-Oh ¿_y para qué es la tarjeta?_-

-para esa forma esférica que yace a tu lado izquierdo de la mesa-

Rev volteo su atención a los cuatro fragmentos de lo que se supone que debería ser una esfera, con alambres y cables hechos una maraña desordenada en la carcasa, era pequeño como una pelota de beisbol.

_-¿y para qué es en cuestión?-_con una sonrisa.

-personal-

Miró al coyote encorvado sobre la lupa, no pasándosele por alto el desastre que era su pelaje oscuro desalineado y las arrugas de la lata blanca de probablemente de días de no lavarse, el ave desértica miró de reojos hacia una mesa en donde yacía la maquina cafetera y las bolsas vacías tiradas sin descuido junto con los miles de sobres de crema y azúcar. Rev pensó con cuidado sus palabras conociendo de ante mano el humor del coyote cuando alguien se atrevía a cruzar la línea sobre la mención de su enfermiza, sino extrema, atención a sus proyectos y su tiempo en aislamiento en el encierro en el laboratorio, sí Rev no quería que el coyote lo sacara a patadas de ahí, entonces tenía que jugar con algo que Tech no sería capaz de objetarle aunque sea a regañadientes.

_-Tech-_

El coyote musito un “Mmm” en respuesta.

_-me estaba preguntando sí tenias un momento libre-_

-ahora no Rev, estoy ocupado-

El corredor se mordió un poco la lengua pensando (a gran velocidad) buscando una vía.

_-¿seguro que no tienes libre? Un descansito entre trabajo laboral o la hora de la merienda no puede ser algo inoportuno-_

-no Rev-

El correcaminos se las quiso jugar y fingió un tono de con gran pesar no muy bien disimulado ya que era un juego.

-_oh entonces que pena, yo que pensaba que te gustaría ir a comer afuera, ya sabes, comida de verdad y no de los licuados y frutas que tenemos dentro del refrigerador_-

Por el rabillo del ojo el ave desértica notó el movimiento de las largas orejas del científico sacudirse al escuchar la palabra “comida” pero aun sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

-_conozco de un lugar en donde venden_ _unos suculentos y sabrosos aperitivos aunque yo no soy mucho de carnes rojas, pero como veo que te encuentras no disponible… mejor iré a preguntarle a alguien más si quiere acompañarme, aunque no creo que Ace tenga tiempo, ya sabes que se la pasa entrenando en la sala de prácticas oliendo a chivo muerto y Lexi esta a dieta ya que según ella esta gorda, Furia por otro lado anda en su sueñito y no creo ser capaz de poder despertarlo ni aunque le ponga una chuleta de cerdo rostizada en la cara-_

Tech aun sin verle la cara levanto una ceja, sintiendo algo chantajeado por el correcaminos.

-¿y qué me dices de Pato?-

_-mmm Probablemente pato quiera ir pero él y yo no nos llevemos muy bien que digamos, siempre se queja de mí y yo de él, pero no sé, tal vez si cambie de parecer de ir conmigo por hamburguesas_-

La cola de Tech se movía de lado a lado.

-Daniel no come carne-

-_oh pero tu si ¿no?-_

Un gruñido vergonzoso se escucho provenir del estomago de Tech y el coyote gimió, la imagen mentar de una dichosa hamburguesa de carne le recordó a su vacio estomago lo nulo que había consumido durante… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Días? El coyote no podía deducirlo puesto que lo único que tenía en su laboratorio era solo golosinas de gomitas azucaradas y café, sumado a su poca importancia en la noción del tiempo. 

Rev sonrió al verlo dejar la pistola eléctrica y las varillas negras en la mesa de trabajo y por final el científico levanto por primera vez la miraba centrándose en Rev, la condenada ave sonreía a sus anchas.

-¿realmente tenias pensado invitar a Daniel?-arqueo la ceja en alto a lo que Rev respondió riendo.

-_no_ _en realidad_-

Nuevamente los gruñidos atacaron con más fuerza poniendo en evidencia al canino visiblemente, paso una mano restregando parte del hocico y luego por todo el rostro, miró por un momento las cosas en silencio.

-creo que… puedo posponer esto un rato-recargo la espalda a la silla-y tal vez me vendría bien estirar las piernas un poco-

Rev canturrio alegre.

-¡_Perfecto! ¡Conozco un buen lugar que te agradaría! hace poco que descubrir ese sitio y venden de todo de todo es un local muy diferente al que normalmente solíamos ir todos antes cuando tenían tiempo ¡tienen mucha comida! es muy variada y-_

El parloteo de Rev fue interrumpido cuando una mano lo cayó cerrando su pico.

-si está bien, ya entendí –

Merodeando entre las calles de Acmetrópolis con sus vestimentas casuales ambos Loonatics pasaron desapercibidos entre la multitud. El coyote llevada una camiseta verde musgo sobre una camisa roja manga larga y pantalones vaqueros, Rev llevaba algo mucho más suelto y liviano ataviado de una camiseta deportiva sin mangas color naranja y unos bermudas militares con un gorro hippie crochet verde, algo ridículo pero muy de los gustos de Rev.

No trataron mucho tiempo en llegar hacia el establecimiento que el ave desértica había señalado, un local que abarcaba todo lo largo de la esquina de la primera planta de un edificio de no más de ocho pisos que se usaban de oficinas. Rev hizo un comentario sobre la sorpresa que se había llevado la primera vez que fue a visitar el lugar al checar recomendaciones en una página de internet relacionados con música y cultura e entre otras cosas que Tech no le entendió.

Como los civiles normales que eran esperaron un rato el cambio de la señal peatonal para cruzar la calle como el resto de los demás dirigiéndose al local de aspecto dudoso según en opinión de Tech. Atravesaron las puertas del establecimiento ingresando al interior siendo recibidos por una música extraña que para Tech le costó mucho el reconocerla, Rev sonreía a su lado con un toque de emoción.

-_música de los 80´s del siglo 20-_

Tech entrecerró los ojos.

-es… ¿como uno de esos centros temáticos?-

_-un restaurante en realidad-_

-sigue siendo un centro temático-

_-¡pero de rock ochentero! ¿No te parece genial?-_sonrió aun más.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser una de las aficiones peculiares de Rev, pensó el coyote.

-suena a que me dolerá la billetera…-

Tech observó por aquel tramo de ese pasillo oscuro decorado de luces, recorriendo con la mirada las paredes tapizadas de posters de bandas que ni conocía, la gran mayoría se encontraban en blanco y negro o remasterizadas a color, retratos de varias celebridades pertenecientes a una cultura de una época lejana y distinta, fotografías y entre otras cosas, imitaciones de discos de vinilo decoraban la entrada del “túnel” que daba la entrada al otro lado de la estancia.

La música no fue un poco agradable para Tech al no estar acostumbrado a la instrumental de guitarras eléctricas y baterías pero a Rev parecía encantarle, por lo que no se quejo o dijo alguna mala mención de ello. El coyote siguió escudriñando el lugar a cada lujo de detalle, el restaurante/bar tenía unos aires sicodélicos con el revoltijo de los colores vivos y tubos largos (lámparas de lava) que recubrían una vasta parte de las paredes del establecimiento iluminándolo de rojos y azules fosforescentes, el techo recubierto de grandes extensiones de luces de cascadas y el piso de azulejos de cuadricula blanco y negro resaltando aun más la rareza del local, entre la clientela se encontraban gente de todas las edades, las meseras iban y venían con sus órdenes mostrando las grandes bandejas de barbacoa en BBQ que sin duda llamaron la atención del coyote quien en medio de todo su curioseo no sintió cuando Rev le tomó de la mano, tirando de él en busca de una mesa desocupada, Tech tardo un momento en notar que sus dedos yacían entrelazados con los suyos.

Se sintió raro, no le molesto pero seguía siendo una sensación muy rara para el coyote pero prefirió guardársela para sí mismo que hacer algún comentario.

Encontraron un lugar pegado a la pared y al minuto una mesera los atendió entregándoles sus menús y retirándose para traerles algo de beber.

-bien… esto es… interesante de ver-Tech toma la carta del menú, observando la hoja tamaño carta enmicada con cierta curiosidad-es la primera vez que veo un menú físico… distinto del holográfico-

-rudimentario pero eficiente-sonrió Rev.

-si, de la era de la prehistoria-soltó en broma.

En otro lugar a las afueras de Acmetrópolis.

Los viajes de ir al viejo refugio al parecer se terminaron cuando Angie les conto que un grupo de desconocidos estuvo merodeando por la zona, ella nunca los había visto por la zona y sin duda no le entraron las ganas de ir a preguntar quienes eran.

Angie se había tomado muy en serio las palabras del travesti de los perros de que debía de estarse cuidando la espalda ante cualquiera que pudiera ser sospechoso de ser un ropavejero, así que la pandilla toma la decisión de ir a buscar otra zona para ellos alejándose de ese sector, no habían muchos edificios viejos en donde se encontraban, todo lo que tenían a la vista eran baldíos por donde no se pasaban ni un alma a excepción de ellos y con ello hallaron un vertedero de autos putrefactos del oxido.

-este lugar parece un cementerio-dijo Alex pateando el cofre de una camioneta y esta se desprendió del golpe en un horrible sonido chirriante.

Junior escalo una pila de autos amontonados y se detuvo al llegar a la cima, teniendo la vista del panorama del lugar, soltó una risa y aulló creyéndose un lobo con los brazos extendido de lado a lado.

-¡este sitio es enorme! ¡Apuesto a que son kilómetros! Creó que incluso podríamos cometer homicidio y ocultar un cadáver aquí-

Alex saco un cigarro y se puso a fumar.

-¡oigan chicos!-Junior silbo para atraer la atención-Desde aquí alcanzo a ver la fachada de algo…-

-sea lo que sea no me interesa en estos momentos-

El gorrión frunció el ceño volteando hacia abajo.

-acabamos de caminar kilómetros a este lado sur, Alex ¿y hasta ahora te quejas?-

-estoy fumando ¿Qué no ves?-

Angie y Rip siguieron adentrándose en el cementerio de autos hasta encontrar una zona un poco menos estrecha, había múltiples barriles dispersos y carcomidos, llantas apiladas como si fueran montañas y asientos de auto arrumbadas en otra pila de montaña.

Angie paso su mano por la superficie del cofre, llenándose la punta de los dedos con una gruesa capa de polvo y oxido, hasta que comenzó a hacer pequeños dibujos en los cristales polvorientos entreteniéndose mientras que Rip jalaba una de las sillas de la montaña para terminar sentarse en ella con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, miró por todo el lugar divisando unas latas de refrescos vacías, extendió su mano y un esfera capturo la lata y en segundos la atrajo hacia él atrapándola como si fuera una pelota de beisbol.

-¿puedes… hacer eso?-

Dijo la chica en susurros, acercándose a Rip.

-estuve practicando, no es mucho pero por lo menos no estoy tan verde-

-te estás acostumbrando… eso es bueno-

Rip la miro de reojos.

-¿fue difícil para ti adaptarte a los tuyos?-

Angie tanto un momento asintiendo con la cabeza.

-dolía… y mucho…. los tuve… desde el día que cayó el meteorito-miró al suelo tirando de las mangas-vomitaba todos los días por el dolor hasta que… solo se detuvo y aparecieron mis poderes-

-nunca te gusto tenerlos…-aquello sonó más como una pregunta y Angie asintió-¿Por qué? Son geniales por lo que veo-

-el meteorito me arrebato a mis padres, Rip…-ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Rip-nada puede remplazármelos… estoy maldita, no bendecida-

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro en silencio, un breve momento de reflexión para Rip y uno de recuerdo que tanto Angie quería mantener en el olvido.

-a ti… ¿a ti no te dolió?-

-¿a mí? No-dijo Rip pensando un poco-no sentí dolor, sentí… sentí como ansiedad… todo el tiempo me sentía ansioso de algo pero no hallaba de que pudiera ser y luego… solo paso-frunció el ceño y apretó la lata en un puño-ocurrió de la peor manera posible… y si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo… evitaría lo que cometí-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Rip aparto la mirada a un lado, recargando los brazos en las rodillas flexionadas.

-¿me prometes no contarle a nadie?-

-lo prometo-ella sonrió muy dulce, lo que animo a Rip en continuar lo que quería decir.

-mate a un hombre-

-…-

-yo… fue un accidente, solo sucedió y termine matando a un hombre-

Sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro en un toque gentil.

-él conducía un tráiler y yo me atravesé en la calle mientras trataba de huir de unos bullis… termine activando un campo de fuerza y el camión colisionó contra mi-

-no fue tu culpa… ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?-

-ya me ocurrían cosas raras antes de ese incidente pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera ser esto-movió un mano y creó una esfera suspendida en la palma de su mano y rio aunque débil-soy un gran idiota por no darme cuenta-

-Rip… puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-adelante-

-tu familia… saben…-

-no, no saben nada y no estoy seguro de decirles-miró a Angie-porque si lo hago entonces tendré que confesar lo que te acabo de decir… no hay un solo día que no recuerde a ese camionero y su sangre esparramada por todo el parabrisas-

El momento de ellos fue interrumpido cuando el sonido del choque de latas atrajo su atención hacia otro lado, viendo a Alex hacer bolas de fuego y lanzándolas a las latas del suelo haciéndola saltar muy alto, Junior aulló avanzando hacia el centro a paso de trote, recogiendo las latas y poniéndola sobre los cofres de los autos.

-¿viste como salió volando? ¡Casi los cuatro metros!-

Y otra bola de fuego golpeo la lata.

-¡oye avecita! ¡Lanzamiento del tiro al blanco! ¿No quieres entrar?-dijo Junior para luego comenzar en provocarlo-¿oh eres una gallina como para intentarlo?-

Rip frunció el seño al ser llamado gallina y se levanto, observando cómo Junior se pavoneaba haciendo lucir sus habilidades eléctricas.

-digo… eres nuevo en esto ¿no?-rio el gorrión.

Alex soltó la risa arrojando otra bola de fuego llevándose dos latas consigo.

-¿bromeas Junior? Sabes que Rip solo dura un par de segundos-

-¿quieres apostar?-dijo Rip acercándose a ellos, con el espíritu de competencia en alto.

-bien, de acuerdo, quien no acierte a las latas tendrá que comprar pizza para todos-

-echo-dijo Alex.

-por mi bien-dijo Rip.

-inicia tu primero, novato-dijo Junior a Rip.

A una distancia de ocho metros Rip frunció un poco el ceño tratando de concentrarse y canalizar toda su energía en sus manos y proyectar una esfera bien definida acompañada del brillo inusual azul de sus ojos, como había echa tantas veces practicando en el viejo refugio trato de hacer que la esfera durara más tiempo y la lanzó como si fuera una pelota golpeando la esquina de la lata logrando removerla del lugar.

Angie aplaudió sentada desde el asiento.

-¿Qué, eso? suerte de principiante-soltó Junior creando una especie de rayo de electricidad como si fuera un látigo golpeando de lleno en la lata.

Y así la paso el grupo en la siguiente media hora, aguardando distancias de las latas para hacer más desafiante los tiros.

Para sorpresa de Alex, vio a Rip más suelto en el manejo de sus habilidades, dejando de lado su postura rígida y hombros tensos dejándose llevar en aquel juego del tiro al blanco, ya sin fruncir tanto el ceño, Alex sonrió y arrojo la bola de fuego llevándose otras dos latas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un excelente lanzador en el beisbol-dijo con orgullo el gavilán.

Angie aplaudía divertida con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Llego el turno de Rip esta vez en una distancia aun más lejos, el ave desértica sonreía y sus ojos brillaron de energía otra vez y proyectando otra esfera pero esta vez juntando un poco sus manos aplanando la esfera como un plato y lo lanzó, siendo aun más rápido el tiro y acertando contra la lata partiéndola a la mitad como si fuera una cuchilla filosa y traspasando el cofre de la baracuda oxidada.

-joder-soltó Alex sorprendido-Rip, eso fue genial, a ver hazlo otra vez-

Y un platillo cortante volvió a cortar la lata.

-¡demonios! Ya comienzas a soltarte-

Pero al parecer Junior parecía el único no tan animado como los otros.

El gorrión lo había notado, no era ningún estúpido como para no verlo, las miradas que Angie le dirigía a Rip habían dejado a Junior un poco tocado de mal humor y eso afectaba con sus tiros contra las latas fallando tres veces seguidas.

-maldita sea-soltó entre dientes y espero su turno, mientras lo hacía miró de reojos a la canario, viéndola sonreír, en especial a cierto correcaminos… pero lo peor fue atrapar que Rip también mirada en la dirección de ella.

Asoputamadre, pensó Junior.

El gorrión arrojo un bramido molesto, gesto una mueca de desagrado y cambio de pose, abriendo sus piernas y brazos, se inclino hacia el frente tomando un profundo suspiro, se encontraba a una distancia de veintiocho metros con la mirada clavada en el objetivo… sus ojos brillaron con intensidad en un color amarillo limón y una ráfaga se creó a su alrededor, la electricidad generada en sus manos se condenso y se capsulo en una esfera pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong y lo lanzo, la pequeña pelota eléctrica silbo cortando el aire… pero de largo a la lata, ni siquiera lo suficientemente cerca de ella, golpeando la pelota de lleno a un poste de luz que se encontraba a varios metros de ahí.

No supieron sí fue por el lanzamiento o porque la contención de energía dentro en mini esfera de electricidad fuera tan abrasiva lo que hizo estallar la caja del transformador detonando en una explosión, los cuatro por inercia al escuchar la explosión se tiraron al suelo, a los pocos segundos hubo un segundo estallido que irrumpió en el lugar levantándose una ola de estática que les erizo las plumas del cuerpo a los cuatro, Alex miró por el rabillo del ojo los cableados que se soltaron del poste de luz agitándose como látigos en medio del aire y azotándose con salvajismo hacia las copas de los árboles prendiéndolos en fuego, por otro lado la ola de estática que se había producido encendió a todos los autos del vertedero, los cofre, cajuelas y puertas de abrían y cerraban como maquinas poseídas aleteando de una manera frenética produciendo unos altos chirridos insoportables de los claxon ensordeciendo el lugar.

-¿¡pero qué diablos has hecho estúpido!?-grito Alex en medio del ruido.

-¡¡creo que sobrecargue el mástil!!-

-¡¡poste!!-corrigió Rip

-¡¡es la misma fregadera!!-

Angie soltó un grito de dolor puesto que del lugar en donde se encontraba la chica fue alcanzada por un chispazo eléctrico que salto de uno de los cableados enmarañados de un auto destrozado, quemando una parte de su tenis y la pierna. La chica rápidamente se aleja arrastrándose de espaldas y con el otro pie se quito el tennis prendido en fuego y lo aventó a otro lado lejos de ella.

Ocurrió una tercera explosión pero esta vez escuchándose a kilómetros de distancia de ellos y el ruido infernal de los autos se detuvieron dejando solo el silencio muerto.

Ninguno hablo, levantándose con lentitud del suelo y mirando a todo su alrededor, hacia el incendio que se abría paso entre los árboles y la estela de humo que podían alcanzar a ver a la distancia en un punto más alejado o del otro extremo del vertedero.

-al demonio… ¡vámonos!-grito Alex corriendo hacia la barda de malla metálica y escalándola, seguido de Junior.

Rip ayudo a Angie a mantener el paso, ayudándola a escalar la barda.

-¡vámonos rápido de aquí!-

La mirada de Rev se agrando, impresionado, del contenido del platillo de Tech que consistía en una enorme hamburguesa de doble carne y queso, el coyote le había retirado la lechuga y la cebolla y le echo generosas cantidades de salsa BBQ al medallón dorado de carne a las brazas escurriendo de jugo y le echo otra salsa que despedía un fuerte aroma picante que Rev ni quiso intentar probar por miedo hacia su salud.

Un pensamiento divertido cruzo en la memoria de Rev, recordando aquella vez que le dijo esa mentirilla piadosa a sus padres de que Tech era vegetariano para que ellos no le tuvieran tanto temor al coyote.

Pero también por otro lado el ave desértica no pudo evitar sentir un poco de asco el ver y oler la carne y esa combinación de salsas, aunque Rev era muy consiente el claro hecho de que Tech es un canino que era un tema muy normal para él.

Pero Rev seguía siendo una ave… no un canino, no podía evitarlo.

A Tech le encantaba la carne.

Intentando mantener ocultos sus nervios Rev decidió darle un mordisco al suyo, un baguette de trigo con tomate y champiñón en salsa de cilantro y lo disfrutaba de igual manera como su compañero lo hacía con el suyo. Ambos compartían la misma canastilla de las papas en el centro de la mesa, por lo cual Tech reprimió su tentación de vertir el aderezo picante en ellas ya que sabía que Rev no toleraba el picante o los sabores agridulces pero de igual forma se las podía comer puras, en una de esas que picaban las papas sus manos se rosaron y Rev sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle el brazo y espalda baja ante el toque en una emoción que hacia palpitar su alocado corazón, Tech por su lado se llevo la papa a la boca y le dio un gran sorbo a su refresco, ignorante del estado de Rev.

El ave desértica aguardo la calma, pese de que le temblaban las piernas, intento controlarse y sonrió como normalmente lo hacía.

-_¿Qué te parece, amigo? te dije que la comida aquí es muy buena y las malteadas, sin olvidar, la próxima podríamos traer a los chicos aquí, ya que es muy relajante y la música oh la música ¿no te gusta Pink Floyd? Bueno es obvio que no, siempre dices que es ruido o algo parecido, aquí siempre están tocando los temas de esa banda o Love of Lesbian, oh pero en los domingos leí que ha…y_– Rev no pudo seguir con su parloteo veloz ya que una mano se cerró sobre su pico haciéndolo callar y miró a Tech quien le sonría.

-oye, nunca dije que no me gustara la música, solo no tengo el gusto de oírla-

Y ahí está de nuevo, aquella maldita y condenada sensación, la misma que le pedía a gritos a Rev de apartar de un manotazo esa mano de su pico y alejarse lo más rapido de ahí ¡pero! Ese era su instinto de correcaminos ante la presencia de un canino… y por la otra cara de la moneda esta aquella otra sensación agradable que caía en su pecho y que por mucho que lo quisiera negar, a Rev le gustaba sentirla y no sabía el porqué de eso.

¿Por qué esa sensación? Se preguntó, Rev en repetidas ocasiones de las cuales no podía encontrar una respuesta.

Un vacio y una calidez al mismo tiempo… oh no espera, se dijo Rev extrañado, sintió un hueco a la boca del estomago retorciéndose y eso se encontraba más relacionado con el fuerte aromo de la carne impregnada del pelaje de los dedos de Tech que le provocaban arcadas de nauseas y revolcar su estomago… literalmente.

A velocidad sónica Rev cruzo el local, esquivando clientela y meseros en segundos y cruzo las puertas del sanitario encerrándose dentro del cubículo cayendo de rodillas en el escusado.

Maldita sea la jodida carne, se grito mentalmente Rev.

Tech se encontraba dentro de la impresión inmóvil en su lugar, hace unos instantes tenía a su amigo ahí en frente de él y en lo que parpadeo esté de esfumo en segundos dejándolo confundido y solo en la mesa, con su mano extendida a la nada, voltea hacia ambos lados entre los comensales no encontrando paradero del Rev.

-¿Rev?-

Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado llevándose otra papita a la boca sumido entre sus pensamientos.

En eso, el local se quedo sin luz y los gritos de sorpresa de alzaron por todo el establecimiento, salió el gerente quien hizo un anuncio atrayendo la atención de todos diciendo que solo se trataba de un pequeño problema técnico y que pronto arreglarían el problema.

Tech solo se entretuvo con el refresco, todavía había visibilidad gracias a las lámparas de lava de material fosforescente que brillaba en la oscuridad, pasaron un par de minutos para que regresara la luz y luego sintió una ráfaga de viento que removió su ropa y su pelaje acompañado de la vibración que tuvo la mesa al regresar el otro ocupante del asiento.

-_oh dios, se fue la luz_-

-y tú… ¿en dónde te metiste?-se comió otra papa.

Rev sonrió aunque algo apenado.

_-¡oh eso! ¡si! Veras es algo difícil de explicar en realidad, tuve un ataque de nauseas, me mareaste cuando dejaste caer tu mano en mi boca, fue algo fuerte ya que no estoy muy acostumbrado al aroma de la carne, lo sabes, y me dio ese repentino ataque ¡pero estoy ya mejor! Eh…-_

Rev se detuvo de hablar de inmediato al caer en cuenta de la expresión que tenia Tech.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

-déjame entender… yo-se señalo así mismo-¿te causo nauseas?-

Y una vaina de neurona le estalló a Rev, quedando en blanco en tan solo un segundo.

_-¡no! ¡Tu mano! No espera, quiero decir_-se corrijo rápido acompañando sus palabras con sus manos-_es el olor de la carne y BBQ lo que me es demasiado fuerte para mí y estaban impregnados en tu mano y tu_-

-si, aja-

_-no, no creas que fue eso, Tech_-

-si seguro-

El ave desértica guardo silencia pensando rápidamente una manera del como disculparse pero una leve risa atrajo su atención mirando al frente con rapidez.

-Rev, oye tranquilo, solo estoy jugando-viéndose relajado y sonriendo-perdona si te moleste un poco con mis hábitos, a veces lo olvido-

-_oh nonono, no es necesario en verdad, estas a tu derecho de pedir todo lo que gustes-_

-Sí pero veras… no es la primera vez que sucede-apoyo el codo en la mesa dejando la mandíbula recargada en la mano y con la otra tomando el refresco-soy consciente de ello, se que resulta algo incomodo que un canino coma entre herbívoros-Rev puso una cara de desconsiento a lo que Tech agrego, ya que había tocado un tema delicado para Tech- hubo mmm… ciertas ocasiones en el pasado en las que me trataban diferente, un ejemplo te podría decir sobre mis antiguos compañeros de la universidad, algunos no me veían con buenos ojos que digamos y todo por una simple y única razón: tengo colmillos y tengo garras-

Rev veía como Tech rehuía de su mirada, quien a estas alturas ya había dejado la cesta de las papas vacía.

-los humanos incluso me trataban como si fuera un perro faldero al cual darle ordenes, me lo tuve que aguantar si no quería tener problemas en la universidad, pero bien… estoy aquí, me gradué, yupi, eso demuestra que soy mejor que ellos quienes solo trababan de hacerme sentir menos todo el tiempo-

Tech miró la cesta vacía de las papas, vagando entre recuerdos.

-me adapto a las circunstancias, es lo mejor que sé hacer, si pude hacerlo en la universidad lo mismo puedo hacerlo en la torre, aunque Slam es diferente, el puede devorar lo que sea hasta los batidos raros que prepara Lexi en el desayuno mientras que yo apenas pueda dejar pasar el mordisco de una manzana… me adapte pero… no es tan malo-

Rev al no saber que decir y más por el temor de volver a meter la pata en donde no debe, dejo caer su mano en la de Tech, las orejas del coyote se levantaron y miró a Rev.

El pequeño silencio entre ellos fue reconfortante, había ocasiones en las que ni las palabras brindaban esa sensación… pero luego Tech sintió algo de ansiedad al notar que la calidez de esa mano sobre la suya le gustaba.

Al darse cuenta de eso fue como sentir una patada al estomago y se sintió muy bestia al no haberlo notado antes.

Aparto su mano, pero que en serio no quería retirarla, y se la paso detrás del cuello tratando de mantener su mente en orden.

-eh… si bien… no me quejo, en serio-rió con un toque nervioso-ese platillo que hace Daniel de lasaña con espinacas es una maravilla, aunque no se lo digas porque luego se le sube el ego-

-_podríamos hacer un cambio ¿el tofu podría ser un buen sustituto para la carne?-_

-¡claro!-

Tech se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo al sonar tan exaltado, pero desgraciadamente tenía una guerra de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

En cambio, por otro lado, Rev lo interpreto de otra manera terminando por sonreír.

_-variedad en la cocina, a la mayoría le gusta la comida china en especial ese arroz que preparan en la Cuarta en la avenida Hill-_

De pronto el tintineo de sus platos en la mesa les llamo la atención a ambos y al minuto siguiente un temblor sacudió el establecimiento, las luces iban y venían acompañado de los gritos de pavor de todo mundo.

-pero que… ¡ah!-la bebida de refresco se volteo bañando a Tech desde la cintura para debajo.

Rev se tuvo que sujetar al borde de la mesa mientras que todo el condenado de su mesa se deslizaba cayendo al suelo, el temblor iba en aumento al punto de que zangoloteó por completo el establecimiento volcando las mesas y sillas y uno que otro desafortunado al suelo, en las barras del bar se caían las botellas y platos estallando en fragmentos y el coro de gritos ensordeció el ambiente. Alguien de entre la multitud gritó "¡¡terremoto!!" y enseguida todos se abrieron camino corriendo entre empujones hacia la salida, el temblor fue tan fuerte que muchos terminaron cayendo al suelo siendo pisoteados en el transcurso.

-¡cuidado!-

Un hombre gritó y empujo a Tech de la espalda en un movimiento tan brusco que Rev, quien se encontraba a un pie delante del coyote, tropezaran cayendo al suelo y un carrito de pasteles chocó contra la mesa en donde segundos antes se había encontrado Tech de pie de no ser sacado del camino a tiempo por el humano.

Y como si fuera todo parte de una película de terror, el establecimiento se inclino unos 45 grados escuchándose como el piso debajo de ellos crujía partiéndose a la mitad terminando por hundirse hacia abajo, muebles, sillas y personas rodaron por el suelo y un hombre de peso mayor cayó encima de Rev haciéndolo gritar de dolor al torcérsele el tobillo y golpeando su hombro contra una superficie dura que se disloco por el violente choque. Tech había caído sobre los vidrios y cristales clavándoselos en los brazos al caer boca abajo e las botellas de alcohol les llovieron encima a todos resbalando de los estantes por el ángulo inclinando del establecimiento, Tech se sacudía la cabeza algo desorientado al recibir el impacto de una de las botellas de vidrio estrellar contra su frente, quedando bañado entre el sabor dulce del refresco y de su propia sangre entremezclada, quedando con su visión rojiza a causa de la sangre al entre abrir los ojos, todavía no dando crédito está sucediendo pero a ver que la barra del bar se desprendía viniendo en dirección de ellos al punto de aplastarlos Tech reaccionó en el último segundo cambiando el color ámbar de sus ojos a un verde intenso y dejando escapar un feroz gruñido que erizo del miedo a las personas alrededor de él, en un movimiento rápido alzo sus manos al frente despidiendo una neblina del mismo color que el de sus ojos y soltó un campo electromagnético logrando detener todos los objetos y muebles pesados de aplastarlos a escasos metros de todos.

Alaridos de dolor y temor eran lo único que se escuchaba, la mayoría heridos y lesionados por los cortes o por el peso del otro, observaban con temor la barrera que sostenía la barra del bar y luego pasando sus miradas hacia el coyote mutante.

-_oh por dios, Tech_-

Dijo Rev al mirar en dirección del coyote y la sangre que le bañaba la cara y los fragmentos de cristal incrustados en sus brazos.

-¡Rev! ¿Estás bien?-

Tech desvió su atención del frente tratando de localizar a su compañero, encontrándolo a dos metros de él y se estremeció al ver el estado del ave desértica, el plumaje azul humedecido de sangre ante los cortes y por la forma en cómo sostenía su hombro le daba entender que se había dislocado.

La situación estaba muy mal, todavía seguía temblando sacudiendo a todo mundo con el pánico y el llanto desesperado de los civiles retumbando por sus oídos.

-¡escúchenme todos! ¡Traten de guardar la calma! ¡Oigan todos!-

Pero nadie escuchaba, se encontraban demasiado asustados como para ponerle atención y para empeorar más la situación las luces por fin se fundieron aumentando más el coro de gritos a todo volumen pero gracias a la barrera electromagnética de Tech brindaba un poco de iluminación por lo que no quedaron a oscuras por completo.

-¡necesito que se calmen!-volvió a decir Tech casi suplicando mientras que Rev buscaba su comunicados entre sus bolsillos para poder comunicarse con el equipo en la torre, sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron al no poder encontrar el aparato y enseguida trato de localizarlo en el suelo entre los escombros y vidrios-¡por favor solo escúchenme!-grito Tech.

_-¡Tech! no encuentro mi comunicador-_

-¡en mi bolsillo! ¡Busca en mi bolsillo!-

Rev se había arrastrado quedando a un lado del coyote y metió su mano no lesionada en los bolsillos del pantalón sacando un celular.

-oye-

Rev levanto la mirada ante el llamado, el aliento caliente de Tech chocaba contra sus plumas al estar muy cerca del otro y encontrando sus miradas cerca.

-¿Estás bien?-

_-eres tu quien esta bañado en sangre, Tech-_

-¡olvídate de mí! sabes a lo que me refiero-

Los ojos esmeraldas se detuvieron en la herida abierta en la frente de Tech que comenzaba a sanarse hasta desaparecer por completo pero aun con el pelaje oscuro humedecido de sangre.

-_estoy bien-_

-envíale nuestra localización a Lexi lo más pronto, no podre aguantar por más tiempo la barrera, a estas alturas ya deben de estar al tanto del terremoto-

Hubo una segunda replica, más fuerte que la anterior y el loonatic hacia todo lo que podía de aguantar del peso de más escombro que se soltaba hasta que un crujido le termino de helar la sangre.

Aquel crujido provenía del resto de la estructura por arriba de sus cabezas viniéndose abajo los otros pisos hacia abajo.

-tiene que ser una broma…-

Sintió como Rev apretaba con fuerza su camiseta mirando el techo partiéndose sobre sus cabezas perdiendo el aliento ante lo que se venía a continuación.

La energía verde que despedían sus ojos se intensifico.

-¡TODO MUNDO CÚBRANSE!-

Y todo se derrumbo.


	5. Parte dos

Las alarmas de la torre se dispararon por segunda veces volviéndose a sentir la sacudida hasta que se detuvo y por fin Ace se levanto tecleando el patrón para la desactivación de las alarmas y sacando gráficos de evaluación.

-¡¿eso fue un terremoto?!-grito Danger en alguna parte-¡¿terremotos en este condado?!-

-¡¿bladi dus ca di blasd?!-

-¡deben de estar tomándome de las plumas!-

-¡bladis tus di blas!-

Ace volteo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿quieren calmarse de una vez? ¡Tengan la mente fría! ¡Nos acaban de sacudir una magnitud nivel 5!-

Lexi apareció corrió desde el pasillo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y espuma por su rostro, la coneja rubia se veía alterada.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar, chicos? ¿la torre se colapsa?-

-ocurrió un terremoto de magnitud 5, Lex-Ace agrando las gráficas en el panel holográfico para que todos la pudieran ver pero la actitud de Ace cambio, entrecerrando los ojos-aunque… son extrañas las lecturas…-

-yo ni entiendo para nada de esos dibujitos-señalo Danger.

-un terremoto magnitud 5… que nada más de registró dentro de los parámetros de la ciudad...-

-lo que quiere decir…-Danger hizo un ademan para que el conejo continuara.

-¿no lo entiendes? Con esa fuerza debería de haber afectado todo el condado pero solo Acmetropolis fue la afectada… no tiene sentido, es como si solo se hubiera concentrado aquí solamente-

-¿eres geólogo al caso, orejudo?-

Y desde la mesa de operaciones la imagen holográfica de Zadavia se les presento frente a ellos.

_“-Loonatics repórtense-”_

Se escucho la voz de la mujer resonando en eco con su familiar mandato.

-aquí presentes, jefa-

La mujer los miró a cada uno y luego respondió.

_“-¿En donde están los demás integrantes, Ace?-”_

-el Doc y la locomotora parlante se encuentran fuera de la torre-Danger se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa, ganándose un pisotón de parte de Lexi por su habladuría tan irrespetuosa que ya parecía ser costumbre del pato en presencia de Zadavia.

-no se preocupe Jefa, nos pondremos en contracto con ellos de inmediato una vez terminando su anuncio-

_“-bueno, en ese caso Ace, como ya podrán saber se presentó un siniestro en las afueras de Acmetrópolis justo en el lado sur y no solo eso, un incendio se ha propagado en la misma zona del desastre-”_

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿No es acaso eso el trabajo de la estación de los bomberos en apagar incendios?-

_“-por como veras pato, fue causado por una extraña formación en el área donde se produjo en nacimiento del siniestro que sacudió a toda la ciudad-_la mujer guardo silencio esperando que todos canalizaran la información-_no sabría el decirles el porqué de las causas pero presenta signos de una anomalía electro magnética de increíble magnitudes, el terremoto no fue un producto natural, fue provocado a nivel superficial, no por el movimiento de placas tectónicas-”_

-demasiada palabra redundante, necesitare un diccionario-susurro Danger entre diente y recibiendo otro pisotón de Lexi.

El equipo guardo silencio, Ace se llevo una mano a la bardilla pensando por unos momentos.

-bien… por lo que puedo ver, esto sí es un caso para nosotros… no se preocupe jefa, nosotros nos encargaremos de investigar lo que está pasando con esta anomalía-

_“-eso espero Ace, buena suerte-”_

El holograma de Zadavia se cortó y en segundos Danger se tele transportó apareciendo en el sofá quedándose de pie arriba del mueble y encendió la televisión, subiendo el volumen en alto el canal de noticias que transmitía en vivo imágenes fuertes de los derrumbes y gente herida en las calles de las zonas afectadas.

Danger frunció el ceño, girándose para ver a todos y señalando a la televisión.

-orejudo tú decides, vamos a investigar la anomalía esa o vamos a auxiliar a toda esa gente-con cierto tono demandante.

La atención de Ace se mantuvo fija en el televisor por unos breves segundos y luego hablo firme.

-la investigación puede esperar para después, en estos momentos es prioridad asegurar a los civiles-

Los cuatro Loonatics atravesaron la cuidad volando con sus propulsores, Ace revisaba los comando del aparato de su antebrazo teniendo el mapeo de la ciudad, al parecer solo una parte había resultado con daños cerca del nacimiento del siniestro por lo que Acmetropolis no sufrió una escala de daños mayores lo cual era un gratificante alivio, pero todo lo que abarcaba alrededor del punto de inicio había colapsado.

-¿estás diciéndome que todo esto se debe a una ola de choque?-

-una poderosa y brutal onda de choque, Danger, las lecturas no mienten-

-¿producido con qué?-

La respuesta a eso, era lo que estremecía al conejo.

-¿alguna noticia de los otros?-

-por alguna razón no logro comunicarme con Rev-dijo la única femina en el equipo-me marca en inexistente-

-¿y Tech?-dijo Ace.

-marca pero no contesta, parece fuera de línea-y el tono de Lexi se torno con preocupación-a caso… ¿tú crees que ellos podrían haber estado en la zona de impacto?-

-oye si de algo sé, orejona, es que esos dos son difíciles de derribar, no te preocupes por ellos-dijo Danger muy confiado en sus palabras-deben de estar los dos ocupados ayudando también-

-¿tu sabias a donde habían ido, Pato?-

Danger rodo los ojos.

-ahh, a comer, no sé, tacos tal vez, esos cabrones no invitan-

-¿blas w bñas ivhbei Tech ahs Rev ablwww?-

-no tengo ni idea ¿de acuerdo?-aparentemente Danger entendiendo lo que decía Slam-solo iban a salir y ya-

-¿blas db stupi blaww?-

-¡si supiera en donde están, lo sabría!-

-¡blas wib d ablanaa blaww di aba!-

-¡óyeme!-apretó los puños mirando hacia Slam.

-ya niños, dejen sus disputas a un lado, separémonos para abarcar más terreno-bramo al final Ace y su ojos empezaron a brillar en un amarillo intenso-¡Loonatics en acción!-

No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo hasta que entraron lo que parecía ser la carretera, había pocos autos estacionados y una gasolinera con una tienda de comestibles al parecer fuera de servicio por el aspecto de abandono y un letrero que decía “clausura” en la gasolinera.

Hasta que sintieron que la tierra se sacudía bajo sus pies, gritaron tirándose al suelo hasta que se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!-grito Junior alterado

-no lo sé-dijo Alex

-¡que alguien me explique!-

-¡Qué no lo sé! Tranquilízate maldita sea-

-¡yo no hice eso! ¡lo juro!-

-nadie está diciendo Junior ¡así que ya cállate!-

Angie se giro hacia Rev diciente entre sus susurro con una leve preocupación en su voz.

-fue por el poste de luz… y luego esa explosión-

-basta de suposiciones absurdas, chicos, nada de esto paso siendo culpa nuestra-alzo el tono en alto Alex ya incorporándose en pie.

Y Rip frunció el ceño.

-¿en serio crees que es el momento, Alex? Nosotros estábamos en ese vertedero-

-no se dé que me hablas, Rip-

-¡como si no lo supieras! Dime como explicas la escena que acabamos de vivir-

El gavilán giro hacia Rip con el claro gesto de enfado y camino hacia el ave desértica casi estando cara a cara.

-sea lo que sea esa mierda no causamos un puto terremoto ¿en el incendio? Oh si ¿los autos poseídos? Culpa de Junior tal vez ¿pero el terremoto, en serio?-

-algo… Exploto, y no sabemos que fue o a lo que se debió-enfatizo usando sus manos.

Alex soltó una risa sarcástica.

-yo no vi nada-

El brillo azulino en los ojos de Rip hizo acto de presencia de una manera amenazante.

-no te hagas el loco, Alex-

-¡Ooooh por favor! Mira a tu alrededor-alzo los brazos al aire para luego señalar al gorrión aun arrodillado en el suelo-como si este desgraciado tuviera tanto poder, pero si lo admito, el incendio fue cosa nuestra pero en definitiva no lo otro, no tendría lógica alguna-giro su atención en el gorrión-¿o qué? ¿Acaso nos vienes con que también controlas la tierra o del clima que no nos hayas dicho antes?- sonaba como acusación.

Todos miraron hacia Junior esperando una respuesta.

El gorrión se rascó detrás del cuello tragando con dificultad.

-eh… ¿no?-

Y el tronar del tronco de los arboles los alerto a los cuatro, al momento en que miraron hacia dicha dirección uno de los arboles cayó en medio de la carretera al tiempo que una figura saltaba y aterrizaba en el pavimento, era un armadillo y se encontraba desnudo, de cuerpo fornido y extraños cables saliendo de su espalda y brazos, sus ojos brillaban en un intenso brillo verde y humo verde comenzaba a ser desprendido de su cuerpo, el humo cambio de color pasando a ver amarillo al igual que sus ojos que parecían a un más brillantes.

Una figura oscura apareció de entre los arboles golpeando duro al armadillo, el fornido antro gruño e hizo peso hundiendo sus enormes pies en el asfalto evitándose ser empujado hacia atrás, sujeto a la figura oscura y la arrojo a un lado violentamente mandándolo a volar varios metros. Los chicos exclamaron de sorpresa y se echaron a corre escondiéndose detrás de una camioneta, al poco segundo los cuatro se asomaron un poco de la camioneta siendo testigos del combate que tenían justo frente a sus ojos.

La túnica negra se aparto esquivando los veloces puñetazos, a pesar del aspecto grueso y fornido del armadillo este poseía una gran agilidad y forma como un boxeador profesional, el humo del cuerpo del armadillo cambio de color a un tono naranja y soltó un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar, la túnica negra se alejo y alzo las mangas a cada lado haciendo que una oscuridad emergiera de ella y una docenas de manos anormalmente largas salieran de su interior sujetando al armadillo, él gruño y comenzó a soltar maldiciones a siniestra y diestras peleando por liberarse, los oscuros brazos retrocedían atrayendo consigo a su prisionero salvo que de la mitad del cuerpo de la túnica emergió una afilada dentadura en vertical dándole el aspecto de una enorme boca de casi dos metros con colmillos, el armadillo a como pudo ejerció mas fuerza siendo envuelto de humo rojo logrando liberar sus brazos y tomando dos extremos de los colmillos evitando ser tragado por aquel ser que aparentaba ser una túnica flotante.

-no se ustedes… pero esto se está poniendo feo-susurro Junior sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Rip

-larguémonos de aquí-Alex jalo la manilla de la puerta del piloto pero esta tenia seguro-mierda… Rip, vamos has tu magia chico-

-no, espera ¿esta chatarra aun funciona?-dijo el gorrión señalando la camioneta.

-¿prefieres quedarte aquí y ser también devorado por esa cosa?-

-mierda, no-

Rip pasó a un lado de Junior para pegarse a la puerta y comenzó emplear sus habilidades, levantó el seguro y abrió la puerta, rápido entre Rip y Alex metieron a la chica primero en el interior y luego entre empujones Alex metió a Junior y cerró la puerta una vez de que Rip tomara el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-yo soy el segundo plan de apoyo-dijo esto subiéndose a la parte detrás de la camioneta-si esa maldita cosa negra o el grandulón de arcoíris se fijan en nosotros les recibiré con un aperitivo de bolas de fuego-

_-¿y cómo joder haremos arrancar esta cosa oxidada?-_exclamo Junior en español más para sí mismo y luego volteó a ver a Rip agachado por debajo del volante, sacando los cables e intercalándolos uno con otro-pero miren nada mas… ahora ya sé lo que hacías en tus tiempo libres, delincuente-

-sé más de cables y circuitos que tu, bastardo-

Alex desvió su atención hacia la pelea, el cuerpo del armadillo brillaba en un rojo incandescente que hasta dolía la mirada de solo de verlo, había logrado dominar a la túnica forcejeando en medio del aire y se enrolló a sí mismo como pelota girando a una velocidad tremenda que atravesó a la túnica haciéndole un agujero y estrellándose como bala contra el pavimento generando un cráter enviando un violento estremecimiento en la tierra sacudiéndola con la fuerza de un terremoto, la ola del impacto se extendió golpeando los arboles, la camioneta brinco dos metros de altura estallándose los cristales de golpe y todo se el lugar fue cubierto por una gruesa cortina de polvo que oscureció la visibilidad, continuando temblando la tierra por unos minutos más.

La camioneta se vino abajo crujiendo su carrocería al tocar suelo y desprendiéndose la puerta del lado del copiloto, volvió a revotar pero solo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo ya no con la misma intensidad de la colisión de la primera ola del choque.

Entre quejas adoloridas Alex se arrodillo, sobándose el brazo, estando completamente aturdido con los tímpanos zumbándole, sacudió la cabeza para recuperar lucidez y con la mirada perpleja contemplo la densa cortina de polvo grisácea y hojas verdes que caía como lluvia mientras todo alrededor no paraba de temblar, con dificultad se arrastró pegando la espalda a la cabina.

-arranca… arranca ¡Rip arranca!-le dio un golpe a la cabina con desesperación, recobrando el sentidos a los otros tres-¡arranca maldita sea!-

-¡esto no prende!-grito Rip golpeando el volante-¡No tiene nada de energía!

-¿energía?-hablo Junior apenas sin aliento pero frunció el ceño-¿quieres energía? ¡Aquí te doy una muestra de energía!-

La iluminación los envolvió, cejando a Rip y Angie cubriéndose sus rostros con el brazo, Junior había puesto su mano en el frente del volante y descargo una onda transfiriendo energía al motor que hizo encender a la camioneta rugiendo devuelta a la vida, Rip no lo desaprovecho pisando a fondo el acelerador, giro en “U” rapando tierra a quema llanta, saliendo de la hierba agarrando la vía de la carretera y condujo como alma que persigue el diablo con la camioneta brincando por el temblor.

Las plumas de Alex revoloteaban contra el viendo sin apartar la mirada de la cortina de polvo que dejaban atrás volviendo un poco la visibilidad del campo, su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina abrumando su cuerpo al igual que a los otros, asustados y cubiertos de fragmentos pequeños de cristal, tierra y un algo de sangre por cortadas superficiales.

La tierra dio unos últimos espasmos y finalmente todo se tranquilizó.

-… ¿ya todo acabo?-

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Rip miró de reojos a la chica al escucharla gemir, vio la mueca de su expresión y el cómo se sujetaba la zona lastimada del tobillo, no era tan grave pero el dolor aun seguía siendo palpante.

-hay que llevarte a un hospital-

La chica le miró, como interrogándole “por qué”.

-estás herida-señalo Rip

-que calmado estas con esta situación-

Rip frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Junior.

-trato de tener la cabeza fría-

Junior entrecerró los ojos.

-¿esta mierda es normal para ti o qué?-

Su hermano es un loonatics y el joven Runner había sobrevivido a una mierda alienígena robótica que controlaba mentes, Rip había visto peores días en su vida.

-trato de ver el panorama de las cosas-

-acabamos de ver a un tipejo que brilla como luciérnaga que crea literalmente ondas sísmicas y a una jodida criatura lovecraftniana… no es normal asimilar esa mierda en un día-

-he visto cosas peores-entredientes soltó Rip.

En la parte de atrás de la camioneta Alex se había desplomado, cansado y cerrando los ojos.

-eso… eso estuvo cerca-tomó respiración pasándose la mano a la cara-necesito una dosis…-

Aquella zona de la ciudad se encontraba desbastada, enormes grietas que partían el pavimento, autos volcados y civiles atrapados entre escombros o moviéndose entre medio del desastre tratando de ayudar en el caos. Algunos edificios de alrededor todavía permanecían en pie con algunas partes de su estructura obstruidas y/o sin ventanas cuarteadas, aquellas personas que se habían encontrado dentro de algunas estructuras que salieron ilesas salieron a la calle asomándose para ver el panorama con el susto aun en ellos.

Los esfuerzos de los civiles sacando de los escombros a sobrevivientes eran filmados por los reporteros que llegando a la zona, también conmocionados pero manteniendo su porte profesional mientras el sonido de las ambulancias y bomberos se apreciaba a distinguir en la distancia viniendo en camino.

El loonatic mas fuerte del equipo, Slam, levantaba una enorme columna de pared que se había desprendido, soportando el peso de la pared el tiempo que fuera suficiente para que salieran los civiles que se encontraban atrapados en ayuda de otros civiles que se encontraban ahí cerca.

Danger iba y venía tele transportando heridos a varios hospitales sin importar el gran esfuerzo físico que eso recaía en su cuerpo, llegando al punto de que las piernas le flaqueaban en uno que otro momento, el loonatic de naranja tropezó al regresar de su viaje del hospital perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas hacia el frente en el duro suelo recubierto de escombros, jadeo pesado levantando la cabeza hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos para recuperar un poco la respiración pero volvió a centrar su atención hacia el frente otra vez contemplando el oscuro interior del edificio en donde se escuchaba los laridos de dolor de un hombre y los llantos de un pequeño niño arrodillando al lado de un bulto de escombros llamando por su abuelo, Danger se fijó entrecerrando los ojos en el brazo que salía de entre los escombros con el charco de sangre formándose alrededor.

Danger tembló poniéndose devuelta de pie y se miró a si mismo aun entre jadeos, recorrió con la mirada sus brazos manchados de sangre… sangre que no era suya, apretó los puños y avanzo, tomando al niño de la cintura quien de inmediato comenzó a imponer resistencia al no estar dispuesto en abandonar a su abuelo, de entre en medio del forcejeó con el niño Danger camino en dirección del otro hombre a un par de metros tirado en el suelo, este se encontraba desorientado y un hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz, el hombre centro su mirada en el loonatic de naranja quien le extendía la mano, pese a su semblante de confusión (por el golpe a la cabeza) acepto tomando la mano del loonatic y al poco segundo fueron tele transportados hacia el hospital.

Danger continuo transportando a los heridos atrapados dentro de los edificios derrumbados apartando a un lado la imagen de él mismo cubierto de sangre ajena.

En otro lado Ace pateaba con fuerza el ventanal delantero de un autobús escolar que había recibido el impacto de un camión de carga que barrio varios autos más consigo en el trayecto, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que el autobús derrababa líquido inflamable bajo las llantas y sin perder el tiempo el loonatic de amarillo se introdujo en el interior pero resbalando con lo que había sido un charco de sangre cayendo sentado de golpe al lado del cuerpo sin vida del conductor.

El loonatic se estremeció al ver el estado del hombre, un humano de color con la cara desfigurada con el volante y fragmentos de cristal incrustados en su carne, el conejo se llevo la mano a la boca reprimir una arcada de nauseas apartando la mirada de los sesos esparcidos y del globo ocular colgando del cadáver luego miró al frente hacia a los niños de una edad de alrededor de la preescolar, todos con sus cinturones de seguridad puestos, los niños tenían heridas y rasguños pero afortunadamente no de gravedad causados por el estallido de los cristales de las ventanas y en sus rostro se reflejaba en el horror y el temor, sin poder evitarlo los niños soltaron el grito al ver al Loonatic.

Ace se levanto acercándose unos pasos hacia el frente, tratando de calmar a los niños con un tono de voz tranquila, los niños en cambio lo recibieron entre más gritos y llanto descontrolado, removiéndose de sus asiento sin éxito por los cinturones de seguridad.

Ace vio una de las chaquetas escolares tirada en el suelo, la toma y cubrió el cuerpo del hombre del conductor, se volteo y tratado de hacer que los niños se calmaran pero luego entro de los nervios debido al llanto imparable de los niños aclamando por sus padres, el loonatic siendo consciente de que los niños se encontraban aterrados el solo de verlo en su traje lo hacía lucir un poco mas intimidante y sin pensarlo se quito la máscara activando un botón de su muñequera (un programa holo/físico avanzado) desapareciendo al instante la máscara negra, revelado su pelaje gris y blanco e inevitablemente su joven rostro, se acerco a una pequeña niña pelirroja y a una conejita blanca de los primeros asientos delanteros, arrodillándose a la altura de ambas y sonriéndoles con calma, hablándoles lo más calmado que podía para que parar el llanto, las dos niñas al ver un poco más de cerca apagaron su llanto y con grandes ojos infantiles observaron al conejo, la pelirroja estiro su mano tocando la mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad bajo su tacto, la niña sonrió alegra consiguiendo contagiar a su compañera de alado también.

-¡conejito!-

-si… soy un conejito-Ace sonrió tomando con delicadeza la mano de la niña-y todos… vamos a quitarnos los cinturones y bajar con cuidado de autobús ¿les parece bien?-dijo esto consiguiendo quitar los cinturones y toma a una de las niñas en brazos y a la otra tomándola de la mano, solo le tomo un segundo el poder activar su máscara de nuevo cubriendo su identidad y para su alivio el resto de los niños se calmaron al ya no verlo como una amenaza-vengan pueden quitarse los seguros, todo está bien-

Los niños obedecieron y se quitaron los seguros, todos formando fila avanzando hacia el frente, en eso la parte trasera del autobús se prendió en llamas abrazando los costados del transporte sobresaltando al Loonatic y a los niños quien se encogieron atemorizados.

-tranquilos, todo estará bien, sigan avanzado-dijo subiéndose al capo del autobús y bajo a la niña que traía en brazos dejando que se desliaran a un lado del capo, sin problemas la menos toco suelo y Ace se asomo tomando a otro niño y tirando de el hacia arriba subiéndolo al capo-todos vamos a estar bien, no se empujen ¿de acuerdo?-

Rev soló un gemido aguantando el intenso dolor que a cada segundo se hacía insoportable, cerró los ojos soltando lágrimas al ya no poder contenerlas pero siguió aguantando con tenacidad, su única mano sana yacía envuelta sobre la de Tech quien tenía los brazos alzados hacia arriba con firmeza sosteniendo el campo electro magnético sobre sus cabezas conteniendo las toneladas y toneladas de escombro impidiendo que los aplastaran, las palmas del coyote irradiaban de energía pura provocándole una quemazón a Rev quien trataba de ayudar al coyote en mantener las manos en alto ya que los brazos de Tech temblaban a causa de todo el peso que se encontraba sosteniendo tensando sus músculos, Tech se encontraba de rodillas con la mirada fija hacia arriba siendo sus poderes la única fuente de iluminación que tenían en ese agujero de escombros, en donde todos yacían apretados por el espacio reducido.

El campo de fuerza los protegía pero a cada minuto que pasaba iba descendiendo con una lentitud tortuosa hasta estar a dos metros arriba de sus cabezas, no escapándosele ese detalle a nadie puesto antes había tenido otros dos metros más arriba, lo que levantaba un temor unánime entre los presentes de quedar sepultados en esa futura lapida.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los ojos de Tech brillan intensos al punto de despedir una estela de humo verdoso, su sangre seca le comenzaba a picar en la cara pero la ignoró, sus brazos los tenía entumecidos pero también lo ignoró, manteniendo toda su concentración en la manifestación de su única protección que los separaban de la vida y la muerte, dispuesto a dar por todo a aquellas personas que lo miraban con ojos esperanzados, él podía resisten más tiempo hasta que la ayuda llegara hacia ellos, en eso ponía su fe en alto manejando la situación.

Ni siquiera flaqueo o volteó en dirección de Rev al escuchar su gemido de dolor, centrado el coyote únicamente en el campo electro magnético.

Luego más manos sostenían las del coyote, ayudándolo a sostener el peso, manos que al entrar en contracto con las de Tech sufrieron quemaduras, todos ellos sintieron que la piel se les descarapelaba por la radiación de energía e hilos de sangre recorrían por los brazos de Tech, pero el coyote no se inmuto, si lo hacía perdería la concentración.

Todos con gran determinación hicieron lo posible para impedir que ese campo de fuerza se viniera abajo.

-resiste un poco más mutie-dijo un hombre, un humano fornido con las pintas de motociclista, gruñendo entre dientes ante el dolor-no pienso morir de esta manera-

-que palabras de aliento, Frank-dijo una mujer con las mismas pintas del hombre.

-la ayuda ya debe de estar en camino ¿cierto?-dijo una chica muy joven.

Tech gruño en un intento de poder hablar sin romper la concentración en su leve susurro.

-lo lamento… mi campo interfiere con la señal de comunicación-

Las cinco personas que rodeaba a Tech guardaron silencio y tragaron saliva.

-bueno… es eso o nada-sonrió el hombre con una mueca y tic en el ojo por el dolor.

Ellos no eran los únicos en estar haciendo algo, los otros sobreviviente también hacían lo suyo tratando de escarbar o quitar escombros hacia los lados en busca de una salida.

-es imposible-dijo una gata negra saliendo de un hueco que había hecho en la pared-estamos bajo tierra, la primera planta se hundió quien sabe cuántos metros-

-¿Por qué?-

-sistemas de tubería por debajo de la ciudad-dijo un señor ya muy mayor a la pregunta del joven-grandes extensiones de redes subterráneas-

-entonces… ¿y si escarbamos hacia arriba?-

-el puñetero edificio colapsó, estamos tras capa y capa de toneladas de estructura ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?-dijo otro hombre al joven.

En eso el motociclista alzo la voz cuando el campo descendió un par de centímetros más abajo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Encuentren un orificio por donde salir antes de que se nos venga todo encima! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Encuentren algo!-

La loonatic femenina tenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sus largas orejas despedían una energía rosa haciendo uso de su aguda audición, concentrándose en captar las voces de los sobrevivientes que yacían sepultados debajo de los escombros, haciendo más rápido la búsqueda guiando a los rescatistas.

Ordenando y separando las ondas que iban y venia que captaban sus oídos, separándolas de los llantos, ambulancias y sirenas de patrullas llegando a los llamados de auxilio de los sobrevivientes, habían conseguido en sacar a varios de los escombros siendo trasladados por los paramédicos, el trabajo fue arduo y cuando menos se había dado cuenta el cielo nocturno ya se encontraba arriba de sus cabezas.

El paso de las horas se sentían eternas, ella se sentía agotada pero las voces que ella captaba parecían no tener fin, obligándose a sí misma en estar de pie y seguir resistiendo.

La agotada chica solo se desplomo en el suelo quedando sentada, tomaba pesadas bocanadas de aire, pasándose las manos a la cabeza haciendo masaje por el dolor de cabeza y el mareo.

-te exiges demasiado-

Lexi volteo y lo primero que vio fue la botella de agua que Danger le extendía.

-no puedo rendirme-

-y veo que no lo haces, han pasado más de ocho horas, toma un pequeño descanso-

Tras darle un primer trago Lexi no se detuvo ni para respirar, acabándose la botella sin dejar una sola gota, soltó un jadeo y tomó un respiro, sintiendo la fatigues gobernando su cuerpo.

-¿sabes… en… donde está Tech?-hablo entre jadeos-creo que… necesitare su ayuda aquí-

Danger se cruzo de brazos.

-ellos aun siguen sin reportarse-

Sintió la mirada de la chica fija en él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-había cierto tono precavido.

-no se han reportado aun, ninguno de los dos-

-tu… tú crees que ellos-

-no lo sé-

El horror se dibujo en el semblante de la chica y Danger adivino lo que estuviera pensando ella.

-¡dios no! Lexi, ese maldito coyote es inmortal… oh semi inmortal, quien sabe, y la locomotora parlanchina está con él-

-eso tú no lo sabes-

-¡¡Solo cree!! ¿De acuerdo?-

Y Lexi se dio cuenta que Danger se encontraba muerto de preocupación igual que ella pero trataba de disimularlo bajo ese ceño fruncido y tono molesto.

-son fuertes, y si su encuentran sepultados ahí entre escombros, iremos a su ayuda pero ambos son resistentes, orejuda-

Lexi miró la botella vacía por unos instantes antes de levantarse.

-bien, fue suficiente descanso-se giro hacia Danger con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos verdes-continuemos con nuestro trabajo, Pato-

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido, como si estuviera ausente para algunos y para otros sentían estar perdidos de la noción del tiempo sintiéndolo eterno, la sensación de claustrofobia los golpeaba, el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable y el escaso aire les afectaba a todos, todos cubiertos de sudor, tosiendo, soltando sollozos o rezando, se resentía el mareo y la sed rezagándolos casi asfixiando, el campo de fuerza bajaba más y más hasta estar solo a siete centímetros de hacer contacto con las palmas de Tech y todo mundo a estas alturas se encontraban agachados o tumbados al suelo con el horror en sus miradas teniendo a la muerte descaradamente frente a sus ojos, fijo en el campo verde luminoso.

Todos eran testigos del deslizamiento del campo de energía sintiendo como un balde de agua fría bañándolos.

Tech jadeaba lento pero con pesadez, el estrago resintiendo su cuerpo y las grandes energías que exigían sus poderes comenzaban a cobrar fractura. Los que apoyaban a Tech sentían sus extremidades adoloridas y entumidas por el esfuerzo del peso en los brazos tensos del coyote, con sus ceños fruncidos y mandíbulas apretadas.

Rev observó hacia arriba unos minutos para luego mirar a su alrededor atento a los rostros de autentico terror y llantos lastimeros de los presentes, muchos de ellos eran estudiantes, familias, camareros… con sus miradas perdidas y abrazando en busca del consuelo al compañero de alado.

Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia la de Tech.

_-… lo siento-_

Vio que el coyote frunció a un más el ceño, Rev desvió la mirada al suelo cerrando los ojos.

_-por todas esas veces que destruí cada uno de tus preciados inventos por accidente o de manera intencional, por todas mis metías de pata, por permitir al racista de mi padre lanzar indirectas a mi mejor amigo cuando en si podría haberlo evitado, lo siento por cada una de esas ocasiones-_

-…-

_-se que nunca te lo dije pero lamento haberte juzgado mal la primera vez que nos conocimos, realmente me arrepiento de eso, hasta creí desertar en un principio cuando Zadavia nos encomendó en que formáramos un equipo, yo no te quería cerca pero al conocerte me di cuenta que yo estaba muy pero muy equivocado y que no debería haber tenido ese derecho de juzgarte-_

-… Rev-

-_durante estos años Tech no sabes lo mucho que de verdad te aprecio y estoy muy agradecido que seas mi amigo-_

-Rev-

El ave desértica levanto la mirada pero Tech no lo mirada, siguiendo centrado en su labor.

-saldremos de esto-

La mirada esmeralda de Rev se centro en la barrera de energía del campo de fuerza que ya tocaba las palmas abiertas de Tech.

-lo juro por mi vida que lo haremos-

El ave desértica guardo silencio y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su pico, hablando a una velocidad muy disminuida de la que no es muy común de oírlo.

-lo sé… no importa lo que pase, creo en ti-

Pero el campo seguía viniéndose abajo cediendo alarmando a todos, Tech entrecerró los ojos, por un momento todo lo que le rodeaba quedaba en silencio, tomó una exhalación y un calor se extendió por su tórax y luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar intensamente casi cegadores, descargando otra sonora onda de energía magnética deteniendo en el acto el avance del campo cuesta abajo.

Tech gruñía, casi atemorizando a todo mundo logrando sentir la rabia en ese gruñido canino sintiendo un escalofrió.

Al minuto siguiente un halo de luz cegó a los presente revelando la figura de Danger apareciendo gracias a su tele transportación en el interior de esas ruinas asfixiantes pero termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el campo de energía por lo que adopto una posición de cuclillas sobándose la cabeza.

-ay ay ay… eso solo me pasa a mi-soltó entre dientes.

Todos, menos Tech por supuesto, voltearon hacia el loonatic de naranja y alguien grito “¡Los Loonatics!” y todos corearon de la alegría del gran alivio que sentían.

Danger centro su atención en Tech y el circulo que lo rodeaba y luego miro a todo su alrededor, adivinando entre tanteo el números de personas atrapadas.

-bien, escúchenme bien todo mundo, son demasiados, son dos viajes de ida y vuelta ¿me entendieron todos? ¡Oye coyote! ¡Resiste un poco más!-

Dicho esto Danger se tele transporto llevándose consigo a más de la mitad, un breve momento paso a continuación y otro flash de luz encandilo el lugar, Danger apareció esta vez justo en frente de Tech, les sonrió a todos y dio una leve reverencia.

-hola caballeros-

Todos desaparecieron dejándose caer por fin abajo el resto del edificio en un sonoro estruendo.


	6. Parte tres

Una mujer de tés oscura yacía de pie en la colina de montículos de chatarra, con una expresión dura en su rostro, miraba con atención a los alrededores del viejo vertedero de autos con las patrullas de policía rodeando cada perímetro de la zona, sin tener, al parecer, testigos del siniestro. El incendio no se extendió mucho, debido a la dirección del viento a sentido contrario que ayudo a no expandir el fuego más allá de las cercas del vertedero, un golpe de suerte, el resto se encargaron los bomberos controlaron el incendio.

Malik Olivera resoplo, sacando una cajetilla de cigarro y un encendedor.

-¡Detective!-

La mujer volteo hacia el llamado, divisando a dos agentes al lado de una patrulla y un fotógrafo forense en escena a un par de metros tomando captura de las evidencias. Soltando una bocanada de humo y dándole un último vistazo al panorama desde esa altura, Oliveira descendió con mucha facilidad en la pendiente.

-esto es macabro-dijo el oficial-hay tanta sangre alrededor pero sin un cuerpo presente-

-o tal vez estas pisando los cuerpos-dijo la detective soltando otra bocanada de humor-¿Qué no te hace pensar que simplemente se evaporaron dejando solo la sangre?-

El oficial gesticulo una mueca, recibiendo también una mirada de desagrado de su compañero.

-lo que paso hace unas horas, no fue un terremoto ¿verdad?-las sospechas de Oliveira se atenuaron al ver la expresión de ambos agentes-no hay nada de natural en esto, lo que paso aquí está relacionado con esa sacudida-

-con lo que vimos en ese almacén… tengo mis dudas-

-oh ¿en serio? ¿ya vieron los cráteres en la autopista no muy lejos de aquí?-con el cigarro entre sus dedos, hizo un ademan acompañando sus palabras-parecen el impacto de meteoritos y no solo eso, al parecer tenemos un testigo que se dio a la fuga con esa quema llanta que dejaron en el pavimento, demasiado cerca de la escena del crimen como para que sea coincidencia-

-esto cada vez se complica-

-no hay duda, hubo una pelea entre mutantes en este zona olvidada de dios-termino por decir la detective al oficial.

-Coleman, asegúrate de que terminen de cubrir todo, no quiero que algo de esto llegue a los buitres de la prensa, pueden poner todo la investigación comprometida si algo de esto sale a la luz-

-si señor-dicho esto, el compañero se alejo dejándolos solos, el oficial se masajeo el puente de la nariz volviendo a ver los alrededores del campo de sangre y estacas de hielo de dos metros de largo incrustadas en las paredes del almacén y en el suelo.

-sea… lo que sea, que hayan estado haciendo aquí, se aseguraron de no dejar nada-

-lo volverán a hacer-Oliveira le dio otra bocanada al cigarro-la pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza aquí es… ¿tuvimos suerte?-

Horas después…

Al segundo sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara, arqueando la espalda y abriendo los ojos en un estrangulado jadeo, de inmediato se sentó en el duro suelo respirando entrecortado, ignorando a un lado la desagradable sensación húmeda de la sangre, refresco y demás restos de comida en su pelaje. El malestar del zumbido en sus oídos iba desvaneciéndose pero seguía estando aun presente, sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados, se despejo un poco del aturdimiento momentáneo ya que su mente estuvo en blanco por unos breves minutos, apenas había notado que Danger y Rev estaban a su lado, siendo Rev quien lo había sostenido a tiempo evitando que cayera el coyote al suelo con dureza.

Tech había caído inconsciente alrededor de diez minutos.

_-¿Tech?-_la preocupación del velocista era evidente, ya que Tech no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había despertado_-¿puedes escucharme?-_

El coyote agitó la cabeza a ambos lados cerrando los ojos, respirando entrecortado y levantando la mano al frente como pidiendo “un momento, solo un momento” arqueándose hacia adelante con las manos al rostro. Algunas personas se acercaron a ellos, agradecidos por las hazañas heroicas de Tech manteniendo parte de la estructura del edificio el tiempo suficiente hasta que fueron rescatados, creyendo que ese coyote que tenían en frente se trababa de otro anómalo más que se encontraba en el lugar y no un Loonatic, pese que también es un coyote su imagen era un poco irreconocible por la sangre y polvo cubriéndole. Aquellas las palabras de agradecimiento e gratitud no les eran respondidas de parte del coyote, quedando en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, aquello no era normal, siendo una mala señal que levanto las alarmas en Rev, girándose hacia Danger.

_-llévalo a un hospital-_

Danger arque la ceja como diciendo “¿es en serio? ¿el inmortal en un hospital?”.

-dale unos minutos, se repondrá-

La mirada de Rev se endureció.

_-¡hospital, ahora!-_

-¡bien! De acuerdo, que genio-

Tomando del brazo de Tech, Danger desapareció de la vista, dejando a Rev en medio de los sobrevivientes atendidos por los paramédicos y con el panorama desolador de escombros. Rev trato de ponerse de pie sin poder evitar hacer una mueca ante el calor de la hinchazón en su tobillo lastimado, su hombro dislocado era otro cantar, teniendo el brazo pegado al estomago. Le dolía el hombro pero al mismo tiempo tenía el brazo entumecido con una extraña sensación de hormigueo, en su brazo sano tenia la palma de la mano quemada a causa de los poderes de Tech en consecuencia de aguantar por horas la irradiación de los poderes magnético tan calientes como brasas en el fuego, teniendo ampollas y plumas achicharradas.

Pero todavía podía correr, con dolor, pero podía.

Tomó una profunda respiración, una segunda más y otra tercera, haciendo de lado el dolor de su mano quemada sujeto su brazo dislocado, sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y el cómo hacerlo. Anécdotas no muy divertidas en su tiempo como repartidor de comida rápida e accidentes de cómo casi ser arrollado por los autos cuando aún se encontraba en la universidad.

Y Lo hizo.

Rev se volvió a reubicar el hueso del hombro, con gritos ahogados, hasta que pudo otra vez moverlo y flexionar los dedos de su mano. Se limpio las lágrimas del rostro tratando de distraerse del dolor con otra cosa en mente, troto un par de pasos al frente y corrió al último segundo a la velocidad del sonido desapareciendo al instante.

No le tomó mucho tiempo poniéndose al corriente, ayudando a rescatar y trasladar civiles a áreas más seguras, a medida que observaba los estragos que había causado el siniestro. Rev comenzaba a extrañarse que solo cierta parte de la ciudad resultara afectada por el terremoto pero sintió un alivio de que no se agravara más de lo que ya estaba la situación.

Lexi al ver el borrón oscuro y rojo que se movía entre las calles, metiéndose y saliendo de los edificios, sonrió de gran alivio pero rápido volvió a su labor de localizar a más personas sepultadas, lanzando en ocasiones ordenes a Slam y Danger, señalando dichas zonas con los cuales ella requería en ayuda.

Reapareció Danger al poco después de otros de sus viajes, tambaleando pero sin perder el equilibrio estando de pie, miro al edificio en el que estuvo segundos atrás ahora viéndolo como colapsaba hecho en una maraña de escombros y levantando una densa cortina de tierra, por el rabillo del ojo captó a Rev, ahora portando su emblemático traje negro y rojo.

-¿tuviste el tiempo para cambiarte?-

_-soy rápido-_

-nah, como sea, esta zona está despejada, era la última que quedaba de revisar-

Tuvieron que pasaron alrededor de cuatros horas para que Tech recobrara el sentido por completo, sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos un descanso, obligándolo a permanecer en la camilla y dejando pasar las nauseas que había tenido con anterioridad.

El coyote se había extra limitado, por un lado aquello era bueno ya que significaba que iba a tener un periodo de tiempo “libre” de las jaquecas crónicas que la puñetera de sus poderes le provocaban. El coyote sonrió, sobrio de las ideas ausentes que no taladraban en su cabeza, disfrutando del silencio interno.

Era su breve momento de paz.

-cielos cariño, hace unos momentos tenias la presión alta, creíamos que ibas a sufrir un paro cardiaco-

Sin dejar de sonreír, Tech giro su atención hacia la doctora.

-me siento bien-

-tienes demasiada suerte-

La sonrisa de Tech con lentitud desaparecía.

-no, no la tengo en realidad-Dicho esto, Tech fijó su atención al techo-he muerto de muchas maneras horribles e innombrables-

La doctora le miró con extrañeza, no entendiendo lo que el coyote se refería, creyendo que el paciente hablaba de forma metafórica.

Cuando lo dejaron solo, Tech volvió a sonreír como idiota enamorado, enamorado del silencio, de aquel espacio en blanco en su cabeza. Tomó una honda respiración y soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos, sus manos acariciaron las sabanas blanca que lo cubría, disfrutando de las sensaciones vanas del tacto de la tela, las aspas del abanico del vecino de al lado, el colchón en el que se encontraba acostado y del parloteo de las enfermeras revisando pacientes del cual no ponía nada de atención.

Era tanta la alegría, la euforia que nacía dentro de él que rio, débil y vago. Ladeo la cabeza hundiéndola en la almohada y siguió riendo, restregando su rostro en la acojinada pieza rellena de poliéster duro.

-te amo… te amo mucho silencio, te amo-

Cuando la situación estuvo controlada, haciéndose cargo las autoridades clausurando las zonas dañadas y los civiles fuera de peligro, los Loonatics se dividieron en dos grupos, unos se encargarían en investigar el fenómeno que produjo el sismo mientras que el resto prendería a la torre de regreso, así fue como lo había dictado Ace y su palabra era la ley por varias razones: Lexi había sido la más afectada del equipo, exhausta física y mentalmente, en el estado actual en el que se encontraba la pobre joven cayéndose dormida, estando desorientada por momento. El segundo había sido Danger, quien ya no podía tele transportarse sin terminar cayendo de rodillas al suelo, escasos de fuerzas y faltándole el aire, y por ultimo Rev, el único miembro que salió herido. Pese que Rev tenía un alto umbral de dolor como para no quejarse o de hacerlo evidente, Danger a modo de broma llamaba al ave desértica masoquista pero la realidad era que Rev era demasiado tolerante al dolor o indiferente a ello, por lo que en un inicio Rev protesto de no querer prender viaje de regreso a la torre, con el pretexto de que se encontraba bien pero Ace era quien tenía la última palabra, no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer a la orden de su líder.

Tech por su parte se encontraba completamente bien en todos los sentidos, con un humor muchos más alegre del cual les extraño a todos pero no se molestaron en indagar el porqué. El coyote no tuvo ningún inconveniente en acceder en ir acompañar a Ace y Slam en la investigación que Zadavia les había encomendado en un inicio pero del cual se habían desviado de tomarla, por considerar la seguridad de los civiles como prioridad mayor.

Lexi, Danger y Rev prendieron el viaje de regreso en sus mochilas/cohetes, Lexi se dormía a medio camino, cabeceando y despertando abruptamente con un grito de Danger “¡cuidado orejona!” con el peligro se estrenarse contra una pared o irse contra el suelo.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la torre, Lexi se desvaneció apenas llegando a la mesa de la barra de la cocina creyendo que era el sofá, quedándose dormida sobre su brazo. Danger se sentó con algo de dificultad en el sofá, apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar suspiros cansados y Rev se fue a revisar sus heridas en la privacidad de la ala médica.

Ya no se veía ningún rastro de sangre, usando un paño húmedo para retirarse la sangre, dejando limpia sus plumas. Según el propio Rev, su estado no era nada grave; se atendió los pocos cortes superficiales de sus brazos, se vendó el tobillo hinchado, dejándolo bien ajustado y firme como para bajar la hinchazón, con cuidado se trato la quemadura de la mano, retirándose la venda improvisada que se había hecho en un principio mientras sacaba a los civiles de los escombros, la vista de su mano no era agradable, su palma hasta los dedos tenían múltiples bolitas liquidas como si fuera un salpullido, pero eran ampollas y le dolía cada vez que cerraba su mano en puño. Se untó una generosa cantidad de ungüento y una crema antiinflamatoria para después cubrirla con gasas. Se miró así mismo, quedando ambos ante brazos vendados en un trabajo decente. Poco después se vistió con un conjunto cómodo de ropa, siendo que la gran mayoría de su vestimenta era deportiva compuesta de pants y camisetas sin manga, se tuvo que poner una chaqueta para no estar enseñando sus brazos vendados. Luego se reviso el rostro en el espejo, pasando con un algodón con alcohol sobre las cortadas, notó una hinchazón bajo su ojo derecho, un golpe, recordando el codazo que le había dado alguien por accidente en el momento en que el piso del local se vino hacia abajo, pero todo lo demás parecía encontrarse en su lugar, la chaqueta hacia un buen trabajo en ocultar los vendajes.

A los pocos minutos, alguien tocaba la puerta de su recamara.

-oye Rev, revisé los mensajes de la grabadora, tu madre ha estado tratando de comunicarse contigo-

Extrañado, el ave desértica corrió pasándole de largo a su compañero, llegando a la contestadora a los poco segundos. Reviso el tablero holográfico del aparato, quedando sorprendido por el total de mensajes con la voz alarmada de su madre, era verdad lo que había dicho Danger, era muy probable que el móvil personal de Rev se hubiera destruido o perdido en los momentos cuando el edificio se colapsó y su madre al no tener en que otro medio poder comunicarse con su hijo, terminó llamando a la torre principal en busca de alguna señal de Rev que parecía nunca llegar a responder.

A Rev no le gustaba el tono alarmante en la voz de su madre.

_-no me tardo-_dijo Rev de inmediato.

-¿es en serio? ¿Te irás con lo jodido en como andas?-

_-solo daré una vuelta a ver como están, mi madre sonaba agitada_-

Antes de que Danger pudiera decir algo más, Rev desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo dejando solo una corriente de viento como rastro.

-locomotora impulsiva-dijo entre diente Danger-¡yo no soy niñera de nadie!-

El pato bufó, regresando a la sala arrastrando los pies sintiendo un peso en ellos, como si estuviera arrastrando ladrillos, todo su cuerpo adolorido le pedía a gritos un descanso, cada centímetro de él vibraba, nunca llego a pensar que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a reaccionar de esa manera. Generalmente al usar sus habilidades de teletransportación era fácil, no requería de hacer algún esfuerzo, era como parpadear, una reacción simple, un pensamiento y ya se encontraba en otro sitio, era por ello que era tan rápido al reaccionar en esquivar cualquier ataque de algún loco incluso si lo llegaran agarrar desprevenido, el solo reaccionaba. No tenía necesidad de esforzarse a diferencia del resto del equipo que se concentraban para manipular sus habilidades. Pero había explotado su habilidad al límite, minuto por minuto sin descanso alguno y su carne se encontraba gritando, de pies a cabeza, podía sentir que su cuerpo despedía vapor caliente como si acabara de salir de una duda, podía ver el humo cuando acerco su brazo al ras de los ojos, sorprendido de ver el vapor desprender de él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá e extendiendo el cuerpo en todas sus anchas.

-Ay menudo día fue esto…-busco a tientas el control del televisor, a no encontrarlo se inclino hacia adelante buscándolo en la mesa de centro, continuo recorriendo con la mirada buscando el aparato hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, justo en la barra de la cocina donde se encontraba dormida Lexi como una muerta roncando, varios metros de distancia de él-¡maldita sea!-

No quería ni moverse, y si lo hacía terminaría cayendo al suelo. Danger se quedo acostado en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con el brazo sintiendo solo la sensación de calor envolverlo, causándole incomodidad.

Ace apagó el motor de su propulsor/mochila al aterrizar en medio del almacén en ruinas con el fuego ya extinto justo en frente de él y con el holograma de la cinta amarilla que decía claramente “precaución” y “prohibido el paso”, un holograma que la policía había dejado en la escena para posteriores investigaciones. A un par de metros de ellos se encontraban dos oficiales en una patrulla estacionada no muy lejos del lugar, estos mismo policías los habían estado observaron justo al momento en que los divisaron volar por el cielo, atraídos por el ruido de los propulsores de sus equipos. Aparentemente estos del policías se encontraban haciendo guardia en la zona, obviamente turnados hasta que diera la hora de otro para hacer guardia.

-nos perdimos de la fiesta-dijo Ace contemplando el desastre. A estas alturas el hielo de las estacas se había derretido dejando en su lugar perforaciones anormales que cubría por toda la superficie de la tierra-una fiesta muy alocada-

-wnausu ajus sapawa-opino el demonio de Tasmania con su lengua inteligible.

-¿Tech?-

La sugerencia en la voz de Ace era muy clara, esperaba el analices de genio quien no perdía tiempo en hacer un escaneo de todo el lugar con ayuda de sus artilugios de tecnología avanzada.

-detecto una anomalía de alta estática que rodea todo el perímetro, jefe, pero su señal no es muy clara, es como si…-frunció el ceño, leyendo sus lecturas del dispositivo en su antebrazo-es extraño, no hay un origen en particular, al parecer son residuos que dejó la fuente prima que las produjo pero…-

-¿residuos?-

Tech había guardo un poco de silencio, no entendiendo la razón de las frecuencias que captaba.

-esta esparcido por todos lados, en ciertas cantidades iguales, en todas partes-el coyote miró los autos alrededor de ellos, con suma extrañeza en su semblante-es… inusual-

-hnnas hnald suas-señalo Slam en dirección de la patrulla. Uno de los oficiales les saludaba con el brazo alzado en alto, recargado a un lado del cofre del auto mientras disfrutaba de una hamburguesa a medio comer.

-¡hey, Loonatics! ¡Hola!-llamó a lo lejos el hombre con ciertos ánimos, el equipo se acerco a ellos decentiendo finalmente en tierra y apagando sus propulsores-soy el oficial Cooper presente ¿quieren que les dé un tour por el lugar?-sonrió algo atrevido por su broma, no siéndole de mucha gracia a Ace-¿o prefieren disfrutar del paisaje de hojalata un poco más?-

-me esperaba encontrar más patrullas en este lugar-

-bueno… es tarde-el oficial Cooper se encogió de hombros-me estaba preguntando cuando aparecerían ustedes, les tomó algo de tiempo-le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa-pero da igual, los resultados de la obtención de la evidencia hubieran sido los mismos con o sin ustedes, mala suerte de nuestra lado, supongo-

Ace alzó una ceja en alto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Con otra mordida, Cooper alzó el brazo con cortesía a un lado, como invitándolos a pasar dentro del almacén, hablando con la boca llena-ustedes mismo pueden dar un vistazo y dar su veredicto-

Chupándose los dedos, el oficial se abrió camino hacia el almacén seguido de los tres Loonatics. Las puertas ennegrecidas, carcomidas por el fuego, rechinaron horribles al ser empujadas, cruzaron el holograma de la cinta adentrándose todos en el lugar, observando el interior del enorme almacén en ruinas, encontrando nada más que charcos de agua del hielo derretido entremezclado de sangre que había alrededor.

-tiene que ser una broma-señalo Ace con el ceño fruncido-aquí no hay nada-

-la escena así se encontraba cuando llegamos nosotros, nada, limpio… bueno, excepto la sangre por cómo pueden ver, que es abundante, da el aspecto de que hubo una matanza aquí pero sin cadáveres de por medio-

-¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido aquí?-dijo Tech a lo que el oficial respondió.

-¿aparte de una masacre?-Tech frunció el ceño, mirando de reojos al despectivo oficial-es lo mismo que nos estuvimos preguntando, mi compañero y yo estuvimos haciendo horas en vigilia y no hemos visto nada sospechoso rondando o saliendo de este basurero pero adelante, pueden pasar y ver si pueden obtener algo-

Tech comprobó en la pantalla de su comunicador aun con el enigma taladrando su cerebro; el aumento de los niveles de energía, dibujado en saturaciones de ondas color amarillas, brincando a ritmos frenéticos que marcaban un número elevado pero en las mismas proporciones que había encontrado en las rejas del alambrado, en los autos e objetos metálicos regados al azar. Sus orejas temblaron y camino al centro del almacén, su propio cuerpo lo podía sentir, la electricidad se encontraba dentro de su elemento pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba extrañado ante la sensación de la misma. Tras unos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que aquella sensación no provenía del centro del almacén abandonado y levanto la mirada, observando el techo, los ductos y tuberías, todas de armazones de metal y finalmente lo comprendió.

-no puedo creerlo… todo este sitio se encuentra iónicamente magnetizado-

-traducción-dijo Ace.

-al principio pensé que podría ser resultado de una explosión de gran magnitud pero la descarte al no encontrar evidencia física, por lo tanto, no hubo una explosión de energía porque no la detecto pero… -volteo hacia su líder, sosteniendo su mirada-hay ciertamente… ¿Cómo decirlo? una gran cantidad desmesurada pero no por el origen de una explosión, es más bien, una acumulación, lo que quiero decir, es que fue almacenada, encapsulada, como cuando cargas una batería, eso explica el porqué no hay signos de energía en el suelo-esto mismo Tech lo podía confirmar al no detectar nada por medio de sus poderes pero si a una cosa en especifico. Paso la mano en una columna de metal, su palma yacía centímetros de tocar la viga, sintiendo que algo la repelaba, no importaba que tanta presión ejerciera la mano de Tech para tocar la viga, esta lo rechazaba, como dos imagen de carga iguales que no podían tocar sus extremos polares-todo el metal se encuentra cargado de electricidad y pese que hay tierra, que es un conductor natural, debería de absorberla, por lógica, pero no la ha absorbido porque la ionización negativa que la mantiene esta encapsulada, formándose una capa que la recubre extendiéndose por todo el lugar-

Ahora el oficial Cooper miraba con cierta preocupación el almacén.

-… ¿y es peligroso?-

-no-dijo Tech con total seguridad-es un imán, un imán que absorbe energía, sea lo que sea la fuente que lo originó y esta está “devorando” la electricidad de los postes de luz que hay alrededor por el circuito, no me extraña que haya reportes de viviendas que se han quedado sin luz y que pese a las reparaciones aun están sin energía, y esto podría ser la razón del caso-susurro ya después Tech, siguiendo pasando su mano por la viga que lo repelaba ya que su carga corporal era exactamente la misma-este sitio la está absorbiendo como una enorme batería recargable-

-¿y cómo cree que se haya formado?-dijo Ace con curiosidad, un poco intrigado por el descubrimiento.

Tech se aparto de la viga, pensando.

-no tengo ni idea-fue sincero el coyote-eventualmente se va a desgastar ya que su fuente no es origen natural, se la crearon pero… va a tardar bastante tiempo en deshacerse, tal vez semanas o meses-

-¿y cómo se puede detener eso, Doc?-

-ah, es muy simple de hecho, solo revierto la polarización y ya-los ojos de Tech adquirieron un brillo verdoso y antes de levantar sus manos para hacer el cambio de ajustes iónico, se giró hacia los demás-les recomiendo que salgan, por precaución, por favor-

-¿con los pies en el suelo?-dijo Ace.

-en lo más mínimo-dijo Tech.

-volando llegamos, volando salimos-

El oficial en cuestión no entendió porque el Loonatic de amarillo decía esos chistes sin sentido. Salieron del almacén dejando al coyote solo para que hiciera su trabajo y fue ahí donde el oficial sintió un tirón repentino que lo tomo de sorpresa, Ace había tomado al oficial Cooper por detrás pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas y al poco segundo se encontraba ambos suspendido del suelo.

-¡¿oye pero que rayos?!-

-oíste al Doc, poco conveniente estar en tierra, Furia toma al otro oficial contigo-

-¡bladi bal abla diak!-

La bestia de morado sacó al pobre oficial de la patrulla no sin antes arrancar la puerta de la patrulla, desprendiéndola de su extremidad y arrojarla lejos. El oficial grito de indignación y maldijo al Loonatics por su bestialidad antes de ser tomado y echado encima del musculoso hombro del demonio de Tasmania como un costal de papas, de un salto Furia ascendió con rapidez al aire ya con la mochila/cohete encendida.

El oficial Cooper no tardo en comprender las palabras dichas por el líder Loonatic, no había sido un chiste del todo, sino que solo era otra más de sus ocurrencias extrañas de juego de palabras nacidas del momento.

Ace hablaba de forma literal el “volar”

Era muy malo y de comediante era peor, pensó el oficial.

Una vez que estuvieron suspendidos y a la seguridad de unos treinta metros de altura, Ace soltó la siguiente orden por medio de su comunicador auricular.

-listo Doc, puedes proceder-

Un intenso brillo los cegó, un brillo blanco que ilumino el almacén y los autos por igual, el brillo solo duro segundos antes de desvanecerse seguido poco después de un estruendo horripilante que entremedio por todo el sitio como un poderoso trueno. La electricidad corría como loca a todas partes como si hubiesen cobrado vida como serpientes furiosas, brincando sin dirección alguna, cayendo en tierra y siendo absorbidas o abriéndose camino de regreso por los cables de los postes de luz. El espectáculo duro alrededor de un par de minutos hasta que quedo solo el silencio y la sorpresa cayó en ellos al ser testigos de cómo la iluminación de las viviendas, apartadas por varios kilómetros, volvían a cobrar vida teniendo de vuelta electricidad. En un principio cuando volaron por la zona, a los Loonatics no les extraño ver la ausencia de luz ya que pensaron que pudo haber sido algún corte a causa del terremoto pero ahora se dieron cuenta de que la razón venia de otra causa.

-¡blasdi blararra dblaisw!-

-¡y se hizo la luz!-sonrió ladino Ace.

-tus chistes ocurrentes son horribles-

Junior dio un sobresaltó cuando el televisor holográfico se encendió de repente junto con la luz que daba la cocina en el pequeño y estrecho departamento de su hogar. Desorientado parpadeo los ojos y enseguida fue a encender el otro swich de la pared para iluminar la sala que yacía oscura como cueva de lobo. Un suspiro de alivio escapo del joven y apago la linterna de mano, no se animaba a usar la linterna de su celular ya que el móvil se le descargaba muy rápido. Se encamino a la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba un par de venas, ya consumidas por los días en el que estuvieron encendidas, apagándolas de un soplido.

El departamento en donde vivía Junior era un lugar un tanto desordenado, a diario los trastes sucios se acumulaban y la ropa la lavaba a mano en la tina del baño al no poder darse el lujo de ir a pagar en una lavandería o de tener una lavadora para ello, por lo que era común ver ropa doblada o tendida a medio secar en la sala de estar, recibiendo las prendar el sol por la ventana. El joven trataba lo más posible de juntar la basura para que no quedara acumulada en el departamento, pero al tener un horario apretado con dos trabajos que tenia, casi siempre se brincaba en realizar los quehaceres del hogar, sin tener tiempo de alimentarse adecuadamente, bocados rápidos de una rodaja de pan, avena o barras de galletas.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba a una hora justo para realizar una vuelta para antes de regresar al trabajo.

-oye, volvió la luz-dijo su padrastro humano tumbado en el sofá, apestando de días de no tomar un baño por el agua cortada, se encontraba semi dormido o tal vez apenas saliendo del transe en el que se había inducido con las drogas, despabilándose al escuchar el fuerte volumen de la televisión. Con una mueca de disgusto se llevo las manos a la cabeza protegiéndose los oídos, teniéndolos sensibles por el dolor de cabeza-maldición… ¿Dónde está el bendito control?-

-¡junior!-

El joven escucho la voz de su madre provenir de la habitación. Dividiéndose de ir o no hacia el llamado, Junior se encamino para asomarse en la oscura y calurosa habitación de sus padres. Su madre, al igual que su padrastro teniendo un viaje con narcóticos, se encontraba tumbada en la cama usando solo ropa interior sin tener algún tipo de pudor. La habitación olía a hierbas quemadas y cigarros, un olor desagradable del cual Junior se encontraba tan familiarizado desde que tuvo memoria.

Aborrecía el olor.

-¿si mamá?-

-oh cariño…-la mujer gorrión se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca, tomando una profunda bocanada de hierba de cannabis adulteradas-bien, bien… ahí estas…- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de recordar el hilo de sus pensamientos-ya no iras a pie por la pizza ¡felicidades! Ya puedes pedirla por teléfono-

Junior frunció el ceño, tocado y molesto, teniendo el recibo del agua y del cable en la mano con el dinero de su sueldo.

-no iba a salir por una pizza, iba a salir hacia el trabajo-

-oh ¿y cuando se supone que la traerías? Tu padre y yo tenemos hambre-

Madre e hijo se sostuvieron la mirada, una más desafiante que la otra, su madre solo sonreía tomando otra bocanada del cigarro.

El joven soltó un suspiro cansado.

-… pediré una entonces-

-buen chico, haces a mamá orgullosa-

Desde la comodidad de una casa enorme de clase alta, Ralph Runner había abierto la puerta de la blanca alacena para sacar un paquete de galletas solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de la iluminación del foco interno del mueble de la alacena de vuelta a la vida.

-¡Harriet! ¡Volvió la luz!-

Dicho esto extendió la mano agarrando un paquete de galletas de vainilla antes de cerrarla.

-ah, seguramente ya debieron de restablecer la planta de energía tras el terremoto, menuda catástrofe ocurrida en la gran ciudad aunque hubo daños menores, gracias al señor-

Tomando una gran variedad de moras y partiendo mangos en rebanadas, las introdujo dentro de la licuadora, un cilindro alargador de cristal que funcionaba con una fuente alternativa de energía, vertió dos vasos agua en la licuadora y paso la mano a un lado del sensor para activarla, dejándola trabajar mientras se proponía en espolvoreaba azúcar en el pan untado de mantequilla, silbando una canción muy animada y pegajosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

-¡Harriet!-dijo en alto desde la cocina-¿Quieres tu pan integral tostado con mantequilla de mani o lo prefieres con nutela?-

Su mujer se encontraba sentada en el suelo, justo en el marco de la entrada de las dobles puertas deslizantes de cristal, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte y con el rostro de no haber estado durmiendo por un tiempo al estar muerta de preocupación, abrazando un fino y delgado teléfono inalámbrico, casi meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¿nutela con cacahuate?-volvió hablar Ralph y al no tener respuesta de su esposa termino soltando un suspiro cansado, recargando las manos en el borde de la mesa de gratito blanco-Harriet, cariño, llevas horas sentada ahí, no has dormido ni siquiera desde la noche anterior, ven, entra a la casa y descansa un poco-

-…-

Pasaron unos minutos en donde solo hubo silencio, Harriet permanecía con la mirada perdida en el frente hasta que sintió a su esposo deteniéndose a su lado. Con cierta dificultad, debido a su peso y dolores de espalda tensa, Ralph se agacho hasta quedar en una posición de cuclillas, sosteniendo un plato con panes y en la otra mano un vaso de vidrio con el licuado, el cual lo deposito en el suelo, Harriet no miro la ofrenda pese que su estomago se retorcida por el auto ayuno inducido.

-tampoco has comido, te vas a enfermar…-se le quedo mirando a su esposa, las plumas rubias desaliñadas de su tocado siempre pulcro fuera de lugar y sus pluma de un suave color morado sin acicalar estando desacomodadas o levantadas en dirección contraria-vamos cielo ¡son héroes de quienes estamos hablando! sabes que tienen un itinerario muy ocupado yendo de ahí y paca-

-Rev siempre responde a mis llamadas… nunca me ha dejado colgada… Rev siempre las responde-hablo casi ida, casi dicha es murmullos.

-cariño, Rev está bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste con él?-había algo de esperanza en su voz, siéndole esto un golpe en el corazón de Ralph.

-no-dijo firme, son sus palabras muy seguras-pero sé que él está bien, es un joven duro de batir, tu lo has visto en acción por televisión, es ágil, astuto y veloz ¿en serio crees que nuestro hijo caería en batalla ante cualquiera tan fácilmente?-

-no ha respondido a mis llamadas-

-eso es porque tal vez este muy ocupado, ayudando a otros, centrado en su trabajo salvando vidas-

La expresión de Harriet se afligió, su agarre en el delgado teléfono se apretó aun más.

-eso no es excusa para no responder-

-se que estas mortificada por él y aun más porque esta ese coyote-dijo la palabra coyote con desprecio, haciendo una mueca muy notoria. En eso las enormes manos de Ralph tocaron los delgados y tensos hombros de Harriet, tratando así de darle consuelo, masajeándola son suavidad y delicadeza-¡pero Rev no es ningún descuidado o un tonto! es un chico listo aunque orgulloso, se las sabe arreglar por si solo, de la misma manera en como lo hizo cuando se fue a vivir en la ciudad durante su estancia en la universidad, ni siquiera uso el dinero de la tarjeta que le di, abasteciéndose él mismo su propia entrada de dinero con trabajo duro, nuestro niño es ahora un hombre, Harriet, un correcaminos fuerte e independiente-

-… ¿de verdad piensas que él se encuentra bien?-

-¡por supuesto! de lo contrario, sí algo malo hubiera pasado, los Loonatics nos habrían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido ¿no crees eso? Yo sé bien que si… ahora, tienes que comer algo-levanto el plato, ofreciendo el pan, Harriet lo miró por unos momentos en silencio pero luego su mano recogió el pan tostado con mantequilla de mani-¿batido?-

-solo el pan… gracias cariño-

Ralph sonrió, pueda que no haya logrado que su esposa se apartara de la puerta y se acostara pero al menos la había hecho comer un poco. Se levanto, un dolor cruzando por su espalda baja e hizo una mueca ante ello, se aparto caminando devuelta a la estancia.

Pasando una hora, Harriet seguía con su mirada al frente hasta que algo llamo su atención en el horizonte, creyó que era un espejismo puesto que a esas horas el calor del sol abrazador hacia que el panorama del fondo se volviera borroso, en una imagen temblorosa pero entrecerró sus ojos divisando una estela de tierra levantándose a los lejos, siguiendo la trayectoria del camino de la carretera hasta desviarse y apuntar en dirección de la casa.

Esa velocidad tan abismal y sobrenatural que solo había visto en un solo correcaminos en su vida o el único más bien.

-¡Rev!-grito Harriet poniéndose de pie-¡mi bebé está bien!-

Lagrimas corrieron por su ojos y salió corriendo con los brazos alzados al aire.

-¡mi Rev está aquí!-

A la distancia en el que se encontraba Rev, no le fue difícil el divisar a su madre gracias a su aguda visión semejante a la de un águila. Primero la sorpresa recorrió su semblante al ver el aspecto desaliñado de su madre pero la preocupación le inundo de lleno al ver el rostro bañado en lagrimas, aquello lo alertó y corrió más rápido con la adrenalina entrando de golpe en su sistema sanguíneo, apareciendo a pocos segundos justo en frente de Harriet deteniéndose de golpe con la estala de tierra levantada a su espalda.

_-¡mamá! ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso, ocurrió algo?-_

Las palabras de Rev fueron cortadas al ser abrazado con fuerza, bombarseado por preguntas de su preocupada madre.

-¡¿estás bien cielo?! ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas? ¡Han pasado tres días! ¡Me tenias preocupada! ¡Nunca vuelvas hacerme eso! ¡Nunca! ¿Escuchaste? Oh dios mío ¡estas famélico! ven, te preparare tu platillo favorito ¡pan de mijo con semillas de trigo!-

Rev proceso la información con una velocidad impresionante, sacando sus conclusiones y pronto se calmo, bajándole la adrenalina. Sonrió aliviado de que todo estuviera en orden y que no hubiera alguna clase de peligro, haciendo de lado sus preocupaciones y abandonando su cuerpo toda tensión, dejándose guiar por su madre siendo tomado del brazo hasta el interior de la vivienda.

-la casa está un poco oscura, tuvimos un corte de luz pero ya regreso la energía-dijo pronto Harriet y la mirada esmeralda de Rev recorrió la estancia, no se encontraba tan oscura en su opinión, la casa poseía portales de cristal casi en todos lados teniendo una gran iluminación aunque su familia tenía la costumbre de encender todas las luces de cada rincón de la estancia. La única parte con las luces encendidas era la cocina, pero aun así eso era catalogado para ellos como “estar a escuras”, el calor no se sentía tan sofocante, estando el interior fresco con lo máximo que los múltiples minisplit arrojaban en potencia estando a 20 grados el interior en comparación de los 40 grados del desierto-perdona el desorden también, cariño, apenas tuve el tiempo de alzar la casa-

_-oh no, la casa se ve muy bien como siempre mamá-_

Dijo Rev solo para calmarla que otra cosa. El velocista si había notado la casa un poco fuera del “lugar” para los términos de una correcaminos como su madre, notado que el hogar no se encontraba tan perfectamente impecable, un poco desordenada si pero que en definitiva nunca la etiquetaría como sucia. Solo estaba ese pequeño hecho que le extrañaba sabiendo que su madre tenía un trastorno compulsivo obsesivo con la limpieza pese que la casa siempre se veía bien para él. Por una parte, debido a la obsesión de la limpieza que le había vuelo loco cuando niño, hizo que Rev tuviera un repudio ante ver todo tan limpio con el excesivo olor del cloro y detergente en el aire, aunque tampoco le gustaba vivir el extremo de desordenado caótico en cómo vivía Tech tanto en su propia recamara y laboratorio.

Demonios, el coyote ni siquiera dormía en la cama, dormía en el suelo a un lado de la cama teniéndola tupida de ropa y demás tilichero o durmiendo recargado en el escritorio de trabajo.

-¡descansa un poco, cielo! Has venido desde muy lejos, a lo mejor vienes saliendo apenas de tu trabajo, te vez cansado, tus plumas se te notan opacas-Harriet se voltea hacia Rev y le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de ir corriendo a la cocina buscando sus bandejas para los panecillos-pronto tendré lista tu patilla favorito-

Rev sonrió con júbilo.

_-Ay tus panquecillos, como los extrañaba mamá-_

En eso, se escucho la voz de su padre, en alto y riendo.

-¡hijo! ¡es bueno verte!-dijo Ralph bajando por las escaleras sin barandal del segundo piso, su rostro arrugándose un poco de arrugas que ya comenzaban a pronunciarse un poco por la edad-estuviste ausente ¡pero es bueno verte aquí!-

_-¡hola papá! Lamento el retraso, me entretuve con unas cosas antes de venir acá-_

-ah, ya veo… te entretuviste ¿eh?-

La alegría de Rev se esfumo al sentir el peligro. Guardo su nerviosismo, aparentando normalidad y seguridad como un buen actor que haría a Ace estar orgulloso por su actuación con una lagrima rodar en su mejilla. El velocista se giro y miró a su padre, quien ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia de él, Ralph escudriño a su hijo con cierta represalia en su mirada mientras se acomodaba los tirantes y enganchaba los dedos en los ganchos de esto al bordo del pantalón. Su padre era un hombre de mucha severo y de mucha disciplina.

-estoy a punto de darte una bofetada-Rev abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, siendo muy consiente en la advertencia claramente puesta por su padre-qué manera de preocuparnos así, a tu madre y a mí, especialmente a tu madre, sabiendo cómo se pone loca de la histeria-

Decir “perdón” no era lo correcto, eso significaba ganarse una bofetada de Ralph Runner.

-casi le da una crisis ¿tienes algo que decir?-entrecerró los ojos.

_-tuve un contratiempo severo-_

Ahí estaba, una respuesta corta y directa, no decía mucho pero tampoco decía poco. Ralph miró atentamente a su hijo y luego su expresión cambio a la de preocupación, dándole a Rev el alivio de que ya no se encontraba pisando la línea roja.

-¿estás bien?-

_-estoy mejor ahora-_sonrió pero luego se lamento de decir esa respuesta al ver la cara de su padre alarmado.

-¿Cómo que ahora? ¿Estás herido? ¿De dónde? ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Quién está herido?-dijo de pronto Harriet desde la cocina sobresaltada-¡¿Rev está herido?!-

_-¿Qué? No, no no, estoy bien-_levanto las manos en un impulso_-de verdad, no hay de que alarmarse-_

La mirada de Ralph recayó en los vendajes de las manos, divisando las pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-¿y esas vendas? ¿Eso es sangre?-

-¡¿sangre?!-chilló Harriet.

Ante su error, Rev cerró sus manos en puño y las escondió detrás de su espalda.

_-¡estoy bien! no es algo que no haya sobre llevado antes, gajes del oficio, a todo esto ¿Dónde está Rip_?-hizo un cambio de tema rápido, con la esperanza de poder evitar las preguntas de sus padres_-¿se encuentra en casa? No lo he visto ¿está en su habitación?-_

-tu hermano salió esta mañana a primera hora junto con su amigo Alex a la escuela-

_-¿Alex?-_ladeo la cabeza.

-un gavilán, van a la misma escuela y mismo grado, serio el muchacho aunque tu hermano se ve más animado-

_-oh ya veo ¿entonces su amigo paso aquí por él?-_

-no en realidad, se hospeda aquí, alquilamos tu cuarto pero todas tus cosas están guardabas en el ático ¿no te molesta, verdad?-

Rev llevaba años sin vivir en casa de sus padres, independizándose muy joven desde los dieciséis. Él sabía que solo tenía libros y discos de música que a nadie le gustaba escuchar, su mismo padre las tachada de ser “ruido” entre otras cosas más, recordó sus álbumes con retazos de estampillas de diferentes países y multi coloridos que había estado coleccionando desde niño, incluso de adulto lo seguía asiendo.

Era tan nerd.

_-oh no, no me molesta en absoluto-_sonrió, tomando asiento ya que su pierna comenzaba a punzar de dolor-_mi habitación ya necesitaba un cambio, dejar que se empolve no era una opción, es bueno que alguien más la este ocupando ¿el amigo de Rip es de algún intercambio de estudios?_-pensó esto ya que le parecía algo lógico ¿sino porque otra razón se hospedaría? Pero luego notó las miradas de sus padres.

-bueno Rev, es algo delicado de explicar, este jovencito ha pasado por una perdida recientemente y no tiene algún otro pariente, se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo aunque ya le hemos explicado que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con su estancia-dijo Harriet, terminando de poner la masa dulce en los moldes-es un jovencito muy atento y servicial, me ha ayudado a mantener el jardín y se ofrece a lavar los platos al terminar la cena-

Ralgh asintió estando de acuerdo pero hizo una mueca.

-lo único que no me agrada es que sea fumador-

-pero fuma fuera de la casa, no lo hace dentro-señalo ella.

-le puede pegar ese hábito a Rip, Harriet-

-hay que darle su espacio, ha pasado por mucho, querido-

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_quiso indagar Rev.

-hubo al parecer una fuga de gas, se incendio su departamento y el fuego alcanzó otras viviendas vecinas pero no hubo más daños, pero en el suyo hubo pérdida total en todo-Ralph se pasó la mano al cuello, incomodo, buscando sus palabras-su padre… se encontraba dentro cuando paso, falleció-

Una sensación fría recorrió a Rev sin apartar la mirada de su padre, sus plumas azul rey se levantaron, quedando sin palabras.

-es un buen chico, deberías de conocerlo Rev ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a la hora de la cena? Te va a agradar Alex, cariño-

Rev lo pensó, a él realmente le gustaría pasar un tiempo con su familia pero todo dependía de si surgía alguna cosa en la torre pero por otro lado su madre aun se veía agitada por él, por haber estado sin comunicación durante tres días, así que Rev se lo pensó muy bien.

-_claro mamá, me encantaría pero tengo que volver antes, ya saben, la rutina, si veo que no hay ningún inconveniente vendré en seguida a la hora de la cena-_

-¿contestaras mis llamadas?-

_-¡por supuesto que lo hare, Má! ah sí, sobre eso, ahora que lo mencionas, me quede sin teléfono pero ya conseguí uno nuevo- _

El ave desértica había regresado a tiempo a la torre, el líder y compañía todavía no habían regresado, tomándose un poco más de tiempo en la investigación, si hubiesen tenido problemas o requerido de ayuda adicional era muy probable que se los harían saber a la torre pero al aparecer todo se encontraba bajo control. En el momento cuando Rev regreso, encontró a Danger tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, cansado el pato con un mal humor de no poder moverse y alcanzar el control del televisor con los ronquidos de Lexi de fondo, babeando la chica su propio brazo, la coneja se veía abatida, ambos yacían aun con sus trajes puestos con la suciedad y sangre.

_-¿Daniel, soy yo o estas echando humo?-_

-tengo calor-se quejo con poco desgane en su voz gandul.

_-… ¿te estás auto incinerando?-_

-tengo calor, estúpido, no me incendio-

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-_

Danger movió su mano pero cayó de vuelta al suelo en un golpe sordo.

-¿quieres ayudarme? dame agua, agua… necesito agua-

Rev estuvo de pie a su lado, se posicionó de cuclillas con un vaso en mano.

-agua… ¡helada! ¿Qué no ves que estoy expidiendo vapor?-

Reapareció Rev en la misma posición en cuclillas, sostenía un vaso de agua con hielos.

_-¿en serio has estado tirado por tres horas desde que me fui?-_

-cállate y dame el agua-

Una vez que Danger se refresco con el agua helada, Rev lo ayudó a llevarlo al sofá, pareciendo que estuviera cargando una muñeca de trapo que solo se desplomo en lo largo del sofá al sentarse y cada minuto que pasaba los ronquidos de Lexi eran cada vez más horribles.

-esta coneja, no tiene vergüenza-

_-la intente despertar pero cayó en modo de sueño profundo al parecer, no sabía que los conejos pudieran dormir tanto o es solo Lexi con el sueño pesado de Morfeo-_

-ponle un trozo de cinta en la boca y prometo no volver a llamarte locomotora parlanchina el resto de mi vida-

El velocista frunció el ceño y cruzándose los brazos miró de mala manera a Danger.

_-… ¿me llamas locomotora parlanchina?- _

-te digo de mil maneras ¿y con esa te ofendes más?-arqueo una ceja.

_-no soy una_ _locomotora parlanchina-_

-si claro, no lo eres-soltó sarcástico, rodando los ojos hacia arriba-como si no hablaras a mil por segundo-

Rev estuvo tentado pero solo tentado de arrojarle el agua en la cara al pato.

_-para estar cansado tienes un humor algo tocado, más irritante de lo normal, oh mira, estas teniendo un tic en el ojo en estos momentos, pato-_

-mira locomotora parlanchina, cuando tú puedas hacer que tu cuerpo se materialice, molécula por molécula, y que luego sientas que tu carne chille en un pozo de agonía y dolor, avísame ¿quieres? Y luego hablaremos entonces-

_-ooohh, ya veo, así es como te sientes-_se llevo un dedo a barbilla, pensativo-_nunca lo había visto así, creo, tal vez si, tal vez no, bueno mi mente se distraer con cualquier cosa ya que mis pensamientos corren a una velocidad a la cual proceso simultáneamente varias ideas y termino divagando una y otra y otra u otra vez hasta que me da un ¡crick! Mental, en donde me congelo_-en la parte donde dijo “crick” ladeo la cabeza de tal manera que le tronó el cuello, Danger solo le miró con horror por tal acción salvaje presenciada frente sus ojo_-supongo que debe de ser equivalente a como tú te sientes, supongo, pero mi cuerpo no hace combustión como el tuyo-_

-… ¡no me estoy incendiando!-

_-estas echando humo-_señalo lo obvio.

-¡Que es vapor! ¡Estoy caliente! ¡El ambiente esta frio! ¡hay un choque en esas dos combinaciones! ¡Idiota!-

Con una enorme sonrisa Rev señalo con el dedo acusador a Danger, casi tocando el pico del otro.

_-¡ah! ¡Como el vaso con agua que suda! es más claro en ese sentido que a que te estés auto incinerando ¿Por qué no tomas un baño para bajarte la temperatura corporal? ¿No crees que sería lo más práctico? Antes de que empieces a echar fuego y quedes como trozo de carbón-_

Danger quería gritar, el velocista lo exasperaba más que el propio Ace Bunny y eso era decir mucho.

En otro lugar.

Una pantera negra caminaba en un largo y estrecho pasillo poco iluminado, repleto de carderas y tuberías ruidosas, sintiéndose caliente e sofocante el aire que dificultaba un poco el respirar, un ambiente del cual, él ya se encontraba muy acostumbrado durante los meses de estancia ahí. Con la expresión seria y oscurecida en su semblante guardaba una calma casi tan inquietante para alguien que se encontraba bajo presión, envuelto de estrés y ocultando su desespero con una máscara estoica, después de todo era un felino con un orgullo alto, siendo muy difícil el que alguien le tocara de los nervios. Él era muy cuidadoso, calculador, cualquier error por más pequeño que fuera, terminaría con sacarlo de quicio ante las pesadas emociones que se encapsulaban en su interior, el pelaje detrás de su cuello se erizaba en automático, relevando apenas el cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

No era ningún idiota, no se podía dar el lujo de serlo, Antonio sabia que lo observaban, que sospechaban de él, pero nadie tenía pruebas para exponerlo, muchos se creían confiados de tener a la pantera negra bajo control por la encrucijada en la que se encontraba metido, pero se equivocaban.

Entraba bien el dicho de que cuando llevas a alguien al límite de su cordura e desesperación, podría llegar a ser alguien peligroso, capaz de cometer alguna locura descabellada.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero con un logo muy llamativo de un tiburón en llamas, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de plástico del bote de pastillas de una droga potente que le habían encargado de hacer de entrega, ingeniándoselas de cambiar el producto de la droga con un placebo que era en si bicarbonato de sodio que el mismo había preparado en pastillas.

Nadie se dio cuenta o de tan siquiera de pasársele la idea por la cabeza de lo que Antonio había estado haciendo varias semanas atrás.

Ni Marius ni el Agente sombra se lo podrían imaginar.

Al llegar al lugar fue recibido por un fuerte olor a agua estancada y humedad, dado al aspecto del sitio parecía un enorme y viejo almacén por donde era fácil de escuchar el paso del tren haciendo estremecer la estructura acompañado del eco de las vías. Iluminado de luces de neón descoloridas y una que otra fundida, una camioneta van de carga negra se encontraba justo ahí y el respectivo sujeto que Antonio estaba buscando.

-Vladimir-

Una lagartija flacucha y diminuta, demacrada su expresión por las drogas por años de consumo de sustancias ilícitas, se giró hacia la pantera, exprimiendo un trapo ensangrentado en una cubeta que minutos antes había vaciado al drenaje.

-aquí tienes-

Arroja al aire la botella de pastillas, la lagartija tardo en reaccionar pero atrapo a tiempo la lanzada.

Aquella lagartija, resultaba ser su principal arma, pese que él aun no lo sabía.

Su as bajo la manga.

-ah… mi medicamento, gracias Espinoza-La pantera no dijo nada, solo se recargo espalda contra la puerta del copiloto de la van y saco un cigarro-veo que no viniste solo-

La mirada felina de Antonio se posó en la túnica flotante, tan silenciosa como siempre, era el Agente sombra, Arlin.

-mmm-se limito a decir solo eso, estando más interesado en encender su cigarrillo y arrojando el cerillo al suelo-a como me sigues a todas partes invadiendo mi espacio personal, diría que quieres algo conmigo, Arlin ¿Dónde quedo tu cuerpo marioneta?-

La túnica flotante solo se hondeo, sintiéndose ligeramente una brisa helada, dejando entre ver su ligero disgusto ante la mención de su cuerpo, ya que era prácticamente muda sin él.

-aun no se ha regenerado desde que RX/15 la atacara, se destruyó-dijo Vladimir, con un dedo larguirucho alzado y voz tranquila-ella tardara unos días en crear uno nuevo-

-ah… es verdad, la destruyó la chica de hielo-dijo esto solo queriendo molestar a la túnica flotante, la pantera tomó con lentitud una bocanada del cigarro antes de proseguir-que extraño evento fue ese, muy inoportuno-le dio otra bocanada al cigarro-ella aun sigue suelta por ahí, tarde o temprano va a parecer, y no será una noticia agradable, esa mujer es volátil como el mismo infierno-

La capucha de la túnica hizo un movimiento como si asintiera, estando de acuerdo con la pantera en ese punto.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso, Espinoza?-dijo la lagartija, retirando el agua ensangrentada por el borde de la puerta y luego cambiando de trapo a uno seco-¿algún sabotaje?-

-dudo que haya sido un sabotaje-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque de haber sido habría una brigada para agarrarnos a todos y no la hubo, fue solo un inconveniente inesperado-recargo la cabeza en la van, cerrando los ojos y soltando el humo a un lado de las comisuras de hocico-Marius mencionó que había una camioneta alejándose a toda prisa, encontraron la camioneta por las placas pero resultó que su fecha de circulación estaba ya vencida pero no hay duda de quién lo provocó fue mutante-

La túnica asintió otra vez.

-oh sí, lo olvidaba, Arlin los vio-dijo sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-¿Los? ¿Eran varios?-dijo sorprendido Vladimir y luego miro en dirección de la túnica.

-los fugitivos son jóvenes mutantes y uno de ellos era el paquete que Marius había extraviado-sonrió ladino, no pudo evitarlo-el muy imbécil sí que está en problemas debido a eso-

La información que habían reunido los Loonatics era insuficiente, faltaban muchas piezas de las cuales solo creaban más preguntas sin resolver, era más que claro al ver por las estadísticas e análisis de que el terremoto no tenía ningún origen natural lo que explicaba el porqué solo una parte “pequeña” de la ciudad había resultado dañada por un marguen de kilómetros de distancia que se origino al lado de la carretera cerca del vertedero de autos. Era desconcertante de cierta manera, y seguían regresando al principio al no tener respuestas claras.

Uno: Sabían en donde había surgido el pseudo terremoto, Dos: tenían un almacén convertido en batería que devoraba electricidad, Tres: todo había ocurrido en una zona poco habitada, remota e abandonada, quienes fueran y cuales hayan sido sus razones de ser y lo que haya pasado dentro del almacén, tenían todas las intenciones de que fuera tratado de manera clandestina.

No había duda de que una batalla se había desatado ahí, la sangre, los cráteres de choque en el suelo, estacas de hielo, arboles arrancado de raíces o trituradas por una planadora, quema llanta en el asfalto.

Una pregunta flotaba en el aire…

¿A dónde desembocaba todo eso? ¿Con quién o quienes diablos se estaban metiendo?

Sabiendo lo que tenían o lo poco más bien, Ace dio la orden para prender el regreso hacia la torre.

Una promesa era una promesa.

Hecha por un hijo hacia su madre.

Por otro lado, Rev no se salvo de que su líder lo reprendiera con un sermón por ser tan descuidado con su salud, quería que guardara reposo primero y bajo la vigilancia en el ala de enfermería.

Probablemente Rev le hubiera hecho caso de no ser que se distrajo con otra cosa en mente, con una mosca tal vez, y se despidiera tal cual bólido era el velocista, con la escusa de que regresaría a más tardar a las nueve de la noche a la torre.

Ataviado de un gorrito tejido gris, una chaqueta naranja de color vibrante de la cual le tenía una especie de valor sentimental y pants jogger negros, Rev se encamino a casa de sus padres atravesando el desierto, que por las horas ya no era tan candente sino que ahora gobernaba el frio dejándose caer, siendo una pesadilla en el desierto por descender a temperaturas sospechosamente bajas. Aquel cambio brusco de clima le había traído recuerdos a Rev, recuerdos de la infancia, agradables recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, Alex ayudaba a colocar los platos en la mesa cuando escucho a los padres de Rip gritar en alto un nombre en particular.

-¡Rev llego!-

El gavilán negro giro su atención en el recién llegado, observando a un alto correcaminos de cuerpo atlético de plumajes muy llamativos como el resto de la familia Runner aunque Alex no podía despejar sus ojos del portador de aquellas plumas color azul rey, se podría decir que se había quedado boquiabierto de ver al hermano mayor de Rip en persona, habiéndoselo imaginado muy diferente de cómo lo tenía justo ahí en frente suyo.

La maldita ave desértica resultaba ser muy atractivo y cuando esos ojos color esmeraldas recayeron en Alex, el gavilán trago saliva e con todo su control evitó que le temblaran las piernas al ver que tremendo ejemplar de ave se le acercaba para saludarlo y darle la mano.

Seria incluso ridículo decir que Alex abandonaría su heterosexualidad por el hermano mayor de Rip.

_ -¡Hola! ¡Tú debes de ser Alex! Pá y má hablaron mucho de ti cuando vine esta tarde, es un gusto conocerte ¿tú y mi hermanito se conocen desde hace tiempo? Nunca te ha mencionado antes, bueno en realidad nunca me habla, es un muchachito serio y reservado conmigo pero me alegra que se esté abriendo más y tenga a alguien con quien hablar y pasar el tiempo-_

Oh por el poder de Dios, habla mil por hora por encima del correcaminos promedio, pensó Alex con horror.

El apretón de manos de Rev fue un agarre fuerte, eso llamo la atención de Alex y bajo la mirada, notando las vendas blancas y sospechaba que se extendían a más allá de lo largo del ante brazo, ocultas bajo la manga larga anaranjada.

-¿tus manos están vendadas?-

-_soy boxeador-_se excuso rápido Rev, omitiendo cualquier rastro que pondría al descubierto su identidad de héroe-_deportista profesional, gajes del oficio se podría decir ¡oh mamá! Permíteme que te ayude con eso de ahí!-_

A una velocidad que impresiono a Alex, Rev desapareció de su vista, apareciendo en la cocina ayudando a Harriet. Rip se veía irritado, estando de mal humor con la presencia de Rev, y Alex podía ver el porqué, era muy notoria la devoción de los padres hacia el hijo mayor, Rev era el centro de atención y en cada ocasión de la plática, Ralph trataba de alguna manera de convencer a Rev de unirse a empresa, de que le podría dar un puesta en la oficina, de las cuales Rev sacaba la vuelta soltando una escusa ingeniosa en la que fácilmente se podría traducir con educación como “gracias pero declino papá”.

Ah, qué raro y a la vez curioso, pensó Alex, daba a la manera en como hablaban daban a entender que Rev se encontraba desempleado o que no tuviera trabajo, fue ahí que hizo su comentario.

-así que… ¿aparte de policía eres también un deportista profesional?-

-¿policía?-dijeron al unión los padres, de manera clamada Rev solo se le quedo mirando a Alex.

-sí, era lo que Rip me había dicho de ti, de que eras policía… ¿o no?-con duda.

_-se podría decir que trabajo dentro de un cuerpo de policía pero no lo soy, son pequeñas confusiones aunque similares, más bien me considero un agente detective, ofreciendo ciertos servicios de seguridad al orden publico-_

-ehh ¿eso no te hace policía?-confundido.

_-es lo que dije, pequeñas confusiones, diferentes funciones-_

-¿funciones como qué?-indago.

_-investigar casos en específicos que la policía normal no haría-_

-¿como… unidad de victimas especiales?-

_-exacto-_la sonrisa de Rev se ensancho-_como el detective Elliot Stabler-_

Los ojos de Alex se le iluminaron ante la referencia, impresionado que Rev conociera una serie antigua como La ley y orden.

-tienes potencial con las maquinas, hijo, deberías de pensar mejor tu futuro en vez de estar trabajando gratis para el gobierno, parece que solo estar ejerciendo servicio social y no obteniendo frutos de nada de por medio-

Rev no se vio molesto ante las palabras de su padre.

_-si recibo sueldo papá, es poco pero algo y es lo que me gusta hacer-_

-podrías ganar más-frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada hacia las manos vendadas de Rev-y peligrarte menos-

_-soy bueno en lo que hago y es para lo que estoy hecho-_

-¿para lo que estas hecho?-Ralph rio-desperdicias tu intelecto en esa agencia de detectives-

Ahora si, Rev miro feo a su padre ante el insinuoso tono de desdén al pronunciar “agencia de detectives”, no fue grosero pero si molesto.

_-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, papá? desde que me fui a la cuidad de Acmetropolis a estudiar la carrera de ingeniería industrial, asunto que no termine de completar, has estado molesto conmigo cuando me incline a lo otro, fue mi decisión el unirme a la agencia y es lo que tome ¿Qué hay de mal en eso?-_

-no, no escogiste, a ti te reclutaron como soldado y tú solo aceptaste y te quedaste ahí como si no hubiera más opciones-

-_tal vez si soy un soldado y no un informático_-luego extendió el brazo señalando en dirección a su hermano menor_-¿Qué hay de Rip? El está más interesado en el negocio familiar que yo-_

-uuuh pelea en cena familiar, como en los viejos tiempo-dijo Rip con aburrimiento, clavando el tenedor en su sopa de pan-y aun teniendo un inquilino nuevo no les da vergüenza discutir, típico de los Road Runner-

Harriet está molesta, reprendiendo a su marido para que dejaran de lado el tema, Rev por su lado solo respondería si solo su padre se atrevía a seguir adelante, ambos siendo demasiado tercos y cabezas duras como para retroceder, aunque en parte eran muy consientes de tener un nuevo integrante en la mesa ahí con ellos se lo pensaron, un poco, pero se lo pensaron.

-nah, bueno, en fin-comenzó hablar Ralph un tanto seco, sosteniendo la bandeja que Harriet le había extendió para que agarrara ensalada-¿Qué tal fue su día en la escuela, niños?-

Las tensiones bajaron, para bien, continuando con platicas amenas todo el transcurso de la cena.

Alex vio todo eso interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui estaba!! solo le faltaba pulir la escritura, los otros capítulos ya estarán en camino


	7. Parte cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES!
> 
> Bueno, con el tema se los "super" y sus doble vidas... Los Loonatics, por regla, tienen dobles identidades, así como también nombres claves... si no, ¿entonces cual es el chiste de los trajes ridículamente ajustados? hasta Peter Parker se queja de que el traje se le mete por el trasero pero tiene que usar el traje para proteger su identidad igual como muchos otros, como Daredevil quien mataría al pobre infeliz que se atreva a revelar que él es el diablo de hell´s kitchen, cosillas como esas (jajaja ese Matty)
> 
> Bueno, en este fic tienen identidades secretas.  
Aquí dichos nombres y edades:
> 
> Edad: 28 años Ace Bunny aka Buzz  
Edad: 23 años Lexi Bunny aka Lena  
Edad: 28 años Daniel Duck aka Danger (o pato despectivamente)  
Edad: 33 años Slam Tasmania aka Furia  
Edad: 23 años Rev R.Runner aka Road  
Edad: 31 años Tech E Coyote aka Slick o Doctor Coyote (falta de originalidad pero sigamos que Ace lo bautizo así, culpen al conejo)  
Edad: 60 años Zadavia (es alienígena, una abuela sexy)  
Edad: 20 años Rip Runner
> 
> Los nombres de Buzz, Slick, Slam, Road y Lexi fueron los nombres prototipos de los personajes, me pareció buena idea usarlos.
> 
> Quítenles seis años para ver las edades que tenían al caer el meteorito.
> 
> Parte de mi Headcanon:
> 
> Ace y Danger ya trabajaban suponiendo que ya eran mayores y se valían por su cuenta. Lexi iba a la escuela preparatoria alistándose al equipo de porristas, tiene sentido que ella sea la más joven del grupo junto Rev por igual. Tech ya se preparaba para su doctorado, es académico, lo cual es notorio los varios años que le ha dedicado su vida a la ciencia y por actitud se notaba que era mayor dentro en el grupo. Por último queda Slam, era luchador de lucha libre (bueno eso no hace referencia a la edad... en México se inicia a los 14 o 17, tengo entendido) es más fácil la idea de que sea un poco más mayor.

Slam adormitaba cómodamente en el gran sofá de la sala principal con las cajas de pizzas vacías desparramadas en la mesa de centro y en el suelo, la enorme pantalla holografía de la televisión tenia a Danger como único televidente entreteniéndose. Viendo el programa de un drama de una de la sala de urgencias a todo volumen, pasándosela criticando las acciones que hacían los actores en cada escena, pese a los comentarios mordaces, Danger resultaba ser un fan de la serie que constaba más de veinte temporadas.

Había pasado un día desde que regresaron a la torre, un día en la que todos tomaron descanso por mandato de Ace, el líder Loonatic no fue tan estricto ese día en particular, por rutina todos entrenaban a una determinada hora como era de costumbre pero fue más flexible con ellos, todos necesitaban un descanso, bueno, descanso para ellos, no incluyendo a Ace, quien se la había pasado entrenando y meditando solo en la sala de entrenamiento. Fue una bendición para Danger, dándose el lujo de holgazanear, ya no sentía su cuerpo tan caliente desde que despertó en la tarde, pasándosela dormido todo el transcurso de la mañana inconsciente en la privacidad de su recamara, su cuerpo ya no despedía humo y sin duda se sentía mucho mejor que en días anteriores.

Tras unas horas al líder se le volvió a ver caminando en dirección de la cocina con una toalla alrededor de los hombros con el pelaje gris humedecido por el sudor, bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de su cantimplora metálica. Una de sus orejas se movió al captar las riñas de su compañero gritándole a la televisión.

-¡no, doctora! ¿por qué hiso eso?-se quejaba Danger con la paciencia corta ante aquellos dos enfermeros novatos que le empezaban a sacar de quicio y por último término hundiéndose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, diciendo entre dientes-Pero que despreciables son-

-te veo muy emocionado, pato-

Danger no tenía la necesidad de voltear para ver de quién pertenecía esa voz.

-pero bueno, miren quien por fin sale de su cueva de la sala de entrenamiento… me andaba preguntando en donde se había metido el temerario líder, tenía mis dudas de que habría sido succionado por el escusado pero por tu olor, dudo que conozcas que es una ducha-

-pues lamento decepcionarse viejo que aun sigo aquí-el conejo se tallo el rostro con el extremo de la toalla. Ace miró de reojos al demonio de Tasmania roncando como bocina de tráiler en el sofá-mmm… ¿no quedo alguna rebanada con piña?-

-asco, piña en la pizza-

Un estallido les dio un susto de muerte a ambos, girando su atención en dirección del pasillo por donde se había originado aquel estruendo, pronto se echaron a correr solo para detenerse a un par de metros de las puertas del laboratorio del coyote. Desde el interior del laboratorio, Tech avanzó entre tropezones, retrocediendo de espaldas y golpeándose con brusquedad contra la pared metálica en el trayecto, con una mano se cubría el hocico mientras que con la otra trataba de buscar el sensor de las puertas con manoseos rápidos y desesperados, sin dejar de toser al tragar el humo. Al dar con el sensor las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, deslizándose hacia ambos lados de las hendiduras de la pared y Tech se arrojo hacia fuera del recinto solo para estamparse otra vez contra la pared. El canino se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza completamente de negro y humeando como mecha de bengala tanto su pelaje como su vestimenta prendida en fuego. El coyote se arrastro recargando el hombro por todo lo largo de la pared usándola de guía para alejarse del caos de su laboratorio, ahogándose por inalado demasiado del humo que lleno sus pulmones, haciendo un intento de recomponerse.

-mierda…-el coyote soltó con un ligero gruñido, apartando la densa cortina negra de humo agitando los brazos al aire-¡mierda!-vocifero en alto quitándose los lentes proyectores y arrojándolo lejos, dejando a la vista la formación de marcara o “antifaz” de su pelaje limpio contrastando con lo ennegrecido de su rostro-¡MIERDA!-

Del lado de ese mismo pasillo salió Lexi corriendo agitada, mirando impactada al científico al tiempo que este tropezara y cayera al suelo, claramente su semblante molesto. La chica preocupada se acerco, quedando al lado del coyote y ayudándolo a levantarlo.

-¿qué paso?-

-maldición ¡AAH! ¡¿Cómo pudo estallar?!-se recrimino así mismo, era lo único que decía el canino tosiendo-todo mi armamento esta dentro ¿¡en donde demonios esta el extinguidor!?-

Como si fuera una especie de llamado de una invocación, un pitido resonó por todo el lugar de la torre accionándose las alarmas contra incendio, lloviendo en toda esa sección de la estancia para el disgusto de los presentes.

Fue ahí que el demonio de Tasmania se agito despertando de golpe, mojado por la lluvia.

-¡Yae bla dbla sdblaaw cae lluvia!-

-si Furia, bonita la lluvia-contesto Danger con desgane, amargado y empapado, haciendo uso de un cojín sosteniéndolo arriba de la cabeza como paraguas.

-¡Tech! ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué tu laboratorio se incendia?-

Las orejas de Tech se curvaron hacia abajo al escuchar la voz del líder, cambiando su actitud bravía a una de apenado y avergonzado, agitando su cola con lentitud y mirando el incendio que era su laboratorio y al poco tiempo Rev había aparecido con el extintor en mano comenzando a controlar el fuego mucho más rápido que el sistema anti incendios.

-fue… un error mío, me quede dormido y… la tarjeta se prendió en fuego con el pirógrafo-se paso las manos por el pelaje achicharrado, admitiendo su error en frente de todos al quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo había dejado pasar eso? Se dijo a sí mismo el científico aunque sabiendo que la causa era muy simple… Gracias a que uso al límite de sus poderes Tech que había empleado tras el incidente del falso sismo, el coyote se encontraba relajado más de lo normal, que en parte era un alivio para él, teniendo una paz interior en libre de pensamientos, divagando sin preocupaciones o por trivialidades, el coyote se dejaba llevar por lo bien que se sentía y en algún momento durante su trabajo solo cerró los ojos cayendo en el sueño sobre su escritorio, ya que por lo general sus dolores de cabeza, migrañas constantes y saturación de pensamientos eran las causas responsables de mantenerlo despierto, sufriendo de insomnio. El coyote miró su estado sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, parte de su cuerpo quemado-luego las llamas tocaron material inflamable y… esa es toda la historia-

-¿te… te quedaste dormido?-la voz de Ace sonaba con claro escepticismo.

Las orejas del coyote cayeron, apenado.

Ace estaba al ante del estado de Tech, como la del resto del equipo, por lo que rápido lo comprendió.

-de ahora en adelante cada vez que entres al laboratorio vas a tener a alguien supervisándote Doc, no quiero que ocurra otro incidente como este-

El coyote hizo una mueca, no gustándole la idea de ser vigilado o tratado como un hijo, pero dado a como está la situación, no pudo desistir con la orden del líder.

-si jefe-

En el privado del baño en la recamara de Tech, el coyote se quitaba la tira de piel carbonizada del brazo, dejando un rastro viscoso como si fuera pegamento blanco seco, quitándoselo a tiras de la piel dejando la carne viva al descubierto, al poco tiempo volvía a nacer pelaje sano sintiendo la reconstrucción de las células por todo su cuerpo, asemejándose la sensación de leves corrientes eléctricas hormigueantes recorriendo dentro de su cuerpo. Era menos doloroso si se quitaba de esa forma la piel muerta y carbonizada para luego meterse en la regadera, disfrutando de un breve momento de relajación bajo el agua caliente quitándose los rastros de sangre y ceniza de su oscuro pelaje.

El momento de disfrute le duro poco, al escuchar la alarma de su comunicador a la distancia en la cama, señal que le decía que estaban recibiendo una llamada de Zadavia en la sala principal. Dejando escapar un suspiro, salió de la bañera restregándose con la toalla y tomó un conjunto de ropa cambiándose rápido.

-¿el viejo Forrester solicita nuestra ayuda?-dijo Ace sorprendido pero con algo de intriga, despertando su curiosidad ante lo que había escuchado-tomando encuentra nuestro altercado anterior con la detective Oliveira en aquella ocasión, me sorprende un poco-

-huuy ¿Oliveira? ese nombre aun me da ñañaras-Danger simulo fingidamente estar temblando, abrazándose a sí mismo-¿la orgullosa detective estará también recurriendo una llamada de auxilio a nosotros? ¿En donde esta mi cámara para grabar esto?-sonriendo.

-calla, pato-dice Lexi.

La voz de Zadavia se expandió como eco en la estancia.

**-el departamento de jefatura está solicitando parte de sus servicios para un caso en particular, el brindar apoyo en sus investigaciones podrían dar una mejor relación para tratos futuros-**

-siempre y cuando cierta personita no vuelva a meter la pata-Refunfuño Lexi, ganando una mirada ofendida de Danger.

-óiganme, eso no tuvo gracia, soy inocente de falsas acusaciones a mi persona-

-lo veo difícil-dijo Ace, y Danger le miro feo.

Cuando Zadavia explico la urgencia del asunto de la cual la jefatura quería recurrir a ellos todos guardaron silencio, Danger arqueo una ceja en alto masajeándole el mentón meditando un poco.

-no entiendo, a todo esto ¿en qué tenemos que ver?-Zadavia a pesar de la proyección de su figura, se podía alcanzar a preciar el fruncimiento de su rostro-no me malentienda, jefecita, es solo que nosotros trabajamos en otro tipo de campo, ya sabe, somos las fuerzas especiales que van contra los tipos malos con super poderes y esas cosas, no yendo tras ladrones que roban carteras de las abuelitas-

_-es un banco, pato-_dijo Rev.

-es lo mismo si lo ves en mi perspectiva-

-¿tienes perspectiva?-Lexi alzo una ceja en alto.

-dasw blashius blad-

-calla bestia-soltó Danger molesto.

-eh... no, esperen, tiene sentido lo que dice Daniel-Las palabras de Tech habían tomado por sorpresa al grupo por el simple hecho de darle la razón a Danger, quien en cambio, sonrió con los brazos cruzados mirado en dirección de Ace como diciendo "te lo dije, yo tenía la razón" mientras el coyote seguía con su elocuencia-perdone Zadavia que me meta en esto, pero se supone que nuestros nos encargamos de los criminales potencialmente peligrosos que poseen habilidades meta humanas, somos las fuerzas para igualar a aquellos sujetos que se creen por encima de la ley causando estragos en la población en general solo por el simple hecho de que se creen invencibles al tener un poder-el resto del equipo parecían estar de acuerdo con la opinión del coyote teniendo un buen punto de vista-y este caso que usted nos está presentando, no es nuestro campo de trabajo-

Zadavia lo considero eso guardando un breve silencio, pasando la mirada a cada integrante del grupo antes de proseguir.

**-tienes razón, es un buen argumento, salvo que en esta ocasión se ven involucrados agentes activos del meteorito y que es muy posible que estén en relación con lo ocurrió del siniestro del viejo vertedero de autos-**

El semblante y la atención del equipo cambio.

El equipo frunció el ceño siendo Tech en aventurar sus palabras.

-¿mutantes involucrados?-

-bueno, eso ya tiene un poco más de sentido-considero el líder con la mano a la barbilla-bien… de acuerdo, tomaremos las riendas, iremos averiguar qué es lo que tienen en el departamento de policía y ver en que podemos de ser de ayuda, no podemos declinar el auxilio con nuestros amigos de azul-

-sigo teniendo una mala sensación sobre esto-Danger hizo una mueca.

-sí, pensando eso… -Ace miro de reojos a Danger-tú te quedas en la torre, pato-

-¿disculpa?-

-no me malinterpretes, queremos estar en buenos términos con Oliveira-

-me ofendes, conejo dientón-

-lo lamento pero si la detective Oliveira te ve, lo más seguro es que le sirva de escusa suficiente para echarnos a patadas sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importar que haya sido Simon Forrester quien solicita nuestro apoyo-

-touché-dijo Lexi, completando lo que decía Ace.

-que gratos amigos tengo-soltó entre dientes el pato desviando la mirada a un lado, hundiéndose en el asiento-si querían una forma más fácil de herirme los sentimientos la próxima vez usen una estaca y clávenmela en el pecho-al terminar de decir eso, Danger se tele transporto dejando el asiento ausente con unos leves destellos anaranjados y amarillos en el aire.

-no me refería a eso, pato-Ace no lo dijo con mala intenciones, pero… mentiría si dijera que tuvo un sentimiento de remordimiento ante ello, ya que el líder sabía muy bien que la ave acuática era todo un dramático.

Desde la planta alta en la jefatura, Malik Oliveira contemplaba a un par de Loonatics dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la oficina de la detective, acompañados de Simon Forrester, el jefe del departamento de jefatura, hablando personalmente con los justicieros de negro.

-díganme… que esto no está pasando-

Al escucharla, el oficial Hoffman, el compañero de la detective un par de años más joven, soltó un pesado suspiro.

-son todos tuyo, detective-

-Hoffman-la mujer casi ladro el nombre y el pobre sujeto dio un brinco del sobresalto-acompáñame-

Así ambos se encaminaron rumbo en dirección a la oficinal en donde del jefe del departamento se encontraban hablando con los Loonatics.

-eh… no entiendo de que te enojas tanto, el jefe Simón se encuentra más que de acuerdo con su llegada-dijo Hoffman-y honestamente… creo que los necesitamos-

-ahora tú eres el entusiasmado-frunciendo el ceño la mujer-por mucho que quiero estar en desacuerdo, comparto la misma opinión-

-¿entonces estas dispuesta a colaborar con ellos?-

-si no lo hago, le darán mi caso a alguien más y no puedo dejar que pase eso-la mujer se masajeo la sien tratando de no dejar aun más en evidencia su irritación, hasta que la voz de otro oficial le llevo por detrás, casi con un leve tono de diversión, se trataba del oficial Cooper, sosteniendo una humeante taza de café.

-oye Malik, me acabo de enterar que el jefe le dio tu caso a los Loonatics-

-sigue siendo mi expediente-dijo la mujer sin voltear a mirar al sonriente hombre-Forrester solo los ajunto conmigo, no es como si me estuvieran robando todo el crédito de mi investigación-

-oh jo jo, tigre enfurecido, suerte niño-dijo Cooper al joven novato quien solo trago saliva un tanto nervioso, siguiendo a la detective entre la enorme estancia repleta de trabajadores sumidos en sus trabajos en los ordenadores de sus escritorios y papeleo.

-... ¿hay algo que te molesta de ellos?-dijo el joven.

-son una banda de super mascotas, Hoffman ¿Cómo eso me mantiene de buen humor?-

Oliveira le dirigió una mirada a su compañero minutos antes de empujar la puerta de su oficina.

-oh detective, llega justo a tiempo-

La detective dirigió su mirada hacia los dos Loonatics y soltó un suspiro, avanzando al interior del cubículo junto con el joven novato detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta.

-caballeros, como bien ya les he comentado antes, trabajaran con la cabecilla del expediente Wernerts, la detective Malik Oliveira, ella les pondrá en breve con la investigación y el resto de los registros que hemos estado llevando a cabo-

-oh por supuesto-dijo Ace con cortesía al jefe de jefatura-no sería la primera vez que trabajamos con uno de sus agentes-

-eh, lo mismo digo-dijo la detective sin más.

Antes de salir Forrester le entrego una carpeta a la detective y dejo caer su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-dales a Slick y Buzz la comodidad que les ofrecemos, tengo mi confianza puesta en ti detective de que manejaras esto, y que mejor estando hombro a hombro con los mejores refuerzos-sonrío el hombre, obviamente estaba hablando de los Loonatics.

-si señor-dijo Oliveira más de forma automática que de otra cosa.

-bien, si tienes algún problema, sabes que pueden comunicase conmigo por medio de Jackie-

Forrester salió cerrando las puertas tras de él, dejando a los dos detectives Hoffman y Oliveira en compañía de los justicieros. La morena asintió con la cabeza al darle una mirada rápida al papeleo de la carpeta antes de poner su atención a los otros dos invitados no deseados, según ella misma.

En cambio Hoffman estaba reprimiendo los impulsos de querer pedirles un autógrafo a ambos, guardando todo su emoción o la sonrisa traicionera en su joven rostro.

Ace se lleva la mano a la boca, aclarando la garganta.

-bueno ah… entiendo que en nuestro encuentro anterior no terminamos en buenos términos, más con usted, agente-

-veo que no vino el pato-soltó la morena.

-precisamente por eso-murmuro Tech, recibiendo una fugaz mirada de Ace para que se callara.

Mencionar a Danger estaba prohibido cuando la detective se encontraba cerca.

-no lo malentienda, venimos a brindar apoyo a su departamento, no causar más estragos, Forrester nos comunico personalmente y acudimos a su llamado, espero que dejemos los malos tramos atrás y cooperemos para un bien mayor-

Oliveira solo observo al líder Loonatic avanzar hacia ella y extenderle la mano en ofrenda de paz.

La tención se sintió cuando la detective dejo muy en claro que no iba a estrechar la mano.

Hoffman incluso se pregunto si la decisión de Forrester de dejar a cargo a una persona que tenia conflictos personales con los Loonatics habría sido una buena idea... O con una persona abiertamente anti mutante.

-si, bien…-Oliverira paso de largo la mano extendida de Ace, encaminándose hacia su escritorio rectangular ubicado justo en el centro del cubículo-démosle vuelta de página, hagamos un lienzo en blanco y bla bla bla en eso estoy de acuerdo… sospechaba que en algún momento nos volveríamos a cruzar, parece una jugada extraña del destino-

Sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina una barra alargada y plana de color azul que daba el engañoso aspecto de ser una barra de goma de mascar. Al quedar de pie cerca del escritorio, inserto la barra delgada en la entrada de un dispositivo de consola instalada en un extremo de la orilla del escritorio. En segundos una tableta holográfica de luz azul se materializó por encima del escritorio, relevando el escritorio de trabajo con múltiples carpetas de archivos.

-Hoffman, las luces-

Lanzó una orden seca a Hoffman y las luces de la oficina se atenuaron bajando de intensidad, dejando solo la necesaria de visibilidad. Todos observaron hacia la pantalla de luz, siendo seleccionadas ciertas carpetas por los hábiles desde de la detective, abriendo los documentos que buscaba y exponiéndolos.

-para no hacerlo más largo, este es el caso Wernerts-

Con miradas críticas Tech y Ace fueron bombardeados por una serie de información que implementaba fotografías y formularios, esto ya estaba en el conocimiento de ellos gracias a la breve introducción que el jefe Simón Forrester les había dado, salvo que les había omitido ciertos detalles, pequeños en realidad, detalles de la documentación clasificada.

Con cierta incredulidad, Ace miró a la detective Oliveira.

-¿desapariciones?-

-desapariciones fantasmas-agrego Hoffman, anticipándose en dar explicación-personas desaparecidas que no llegaron a ser denunciadas, llegando a pasar desapercibidas dado a su situación económica… o nula más bien-

Oliveira tocó una parte de la pantalla holográfica sensible, mostrando las portadas de periódicos que habían cubierto los siniestros dos años atrás para luego olvidarse de la nota de dichas desapariciones, siendo remplazados por prensa amarillista o demás banalidades-como podrán ver, la gran mayoría de las desapariciones fueron indigentes, muchos de los desaparecidos que iban a los alberges comunitarios, así es como han sido detectada estos siniestros aunque, desafortunadamente, tardía, la prensa apenas hacia menciones en sus notas... gente sin importancia de la cual nadie se preocupa o se tomaría la molestia de recordar, suena cruel pero es la realidad-

Las palabras de dureza de la detective dejaron tocados a ambos Loonatics, continuando Hoffman lo siguiente.

-pero aun así levanto sospechas en la comunidad de estos alberges, los vagabundos hasta el día hoy se sienten bajo asecho en las calles, en sus escondites, ocurriendo solo una desaparición por cada mes, bueno ehh… esta cifra varía dependiendo en realidad, a veces pueden trascurrir dos meses y ocurrir una nueva desaparición el mes siguiente-

-perdone pero… nos habían mencionado robos hacia bancos menores ¿Qué tiene esto relacionado con las desapariciones?-dijo Tech señalando con las manos a la pantalla.

-mi equipo y yo hemos estado trabajando por más de cuatro años con esto, además de tener un agente infiltrado, tenemos la firme certeza que todo esto forma parte de una organización clandestina que ha estado operando por mucho tiempo, hemos atribuido un arduo trabajo en poder seguirle la pista a esta organización pero la situación se complico cada vez un poco más, mientras nosotros logramos dar un paso adelante, esta organización son supera dos pasos más-

-y no son desapariciones de personas… todos son mutantes que es lo más alarmante-Dijo Hoffman, dejando a los Loonatics en un incomodo silencio mientras que Oliveira rápido retomo la palabra.

-no sabíamos que una parte de los desaparecidos tenían alguna especie de afiliación entre sí, aunque claro solo en un principio... –la detective seleccionar una carpeta de archivos-creíamos que eran objetivos tomados al azar pero gracias a los avances en la investigación logramos dar con un patrón que habíamos pasado por alto… un punto clave que los incluía a cada uno del porqué los hacían blancos, aunque claro no fue nada sencillo recopilarla, la información personal de los desaparecidos al ser indigentes, el no tener familiares o conexión nula con los parientes, nos limitaba, aunque del resto todavía sigue sin paradero tenernos los datos básicos como los nombres y presuntas edades-

Ambos Loonatics observaron la pared holográfica, leyendo los nombres y los rostros de los desaparecidos, siendo Hoffman quien leyera en breve en voz alta.

-[Dakota Norths, hombre de 70 años, ex veterano, mutante] [Harrison Owen, de 68 años, contador jubilado, mutante] [Deveron Forwards, de 59 años, mutante] [Guadalupe Juárez, 57 años, costurera, mutante] y la lista siguen... solo veintinueve figuras identificados de 129 desaparecidos en los últimos cuatro años-

-sumándose uno más a la lista el pasado mes, siendo notificado en un alberge a las afueras de la cuidad, en HonneySide-

-todos con el genoma del meteorito-susurro Tech masajeando la barbilla-esto... no puede ser una simple coincidencia, es abrumador por decirlo de otra manera… aunque viendo que son gente sin hogar, vulnerables... ¿alguna vez pensaron que podría ser alguno tipo de grupo de odio quienes están detrás de esto?-

Los detectives se miraron mutuamente, revelando que también habían consideraron esa alternativa.

-hemos descartado e incluido varias opciones, pero sin cuerpos encontrados que demuestren una escena del crimen comenzamos a dudar de ello, sí fueran un grupo de odio dejarían muy en claro sus intenciones, abría un cadáver en la escena-dijo Oliveira casi con un suspiro cansado-por fortuna llegamos a tener una vinculación, que está en relación con los presuntos integrantes que comenten robos-

La pantalla holográfica fue asaltada por otros archivos.

-nuestro agente infiltrado nos asegura que los asaltos están planificados, seleccionando meses para cometerlos y pasar desapercibidos, siempre tomando una cantidad de dinero que podría no ser clasificada como “no alarmante”, muestran un sistema muy metódico, el total que se estima es de 40,000 mil a 60,000 mil-

-es… poco-dijo Tech.

-¿poco? Eso no es nada para un asalto a un banco-dijo Ace arqueando una ceja.

-por supuesto, es poco en comparación de si fueran 200,000 mil millones que pondrían una alerta roja-dijo Oliveira.

-y este agente en cubierto suyo ¿A dado otra información sobre estos asaltantes?-

-si-dijo la detective y le extendió la carpeta a Ace-lo tengo aquí justo en mis manos-

Ace lo tomó y abrió la carpeta, un pequeño mazo de hojas en la que cada una mostraba los datos personales y bastas fotografías que dada a como fueron tomadas, fueron de incognito. Leyendo rápido los nombres de los sospechosos, oficios de trabajos anteriores y relaciones entabladas, cabe resaltar que todos tenían un periodo de tiempo en donde fueron vistos por última vez cinco o ocho meses o un par de años pasando a la clandestinidad, metidos en actividades ilícitas.

-recibimos hace un mes los nombres, hasta hace un par de días hemos recabada información personal de cada uno, todos ellos mutantes-

-¿mutantes secuestrando mutantes?-ahora Tech miraba la carpeta, con una mano a la barbilla, observando las fotografías de antros y humanos involucrados-¿Qué se traerán entre manos esta red criminal?-

-algo no muy bueno-dijo Oliveira-mi agente todavía no ha dado las razones de sus motivos pero… casi estuvieron a punto de cometer sea lo que sea en el vertedero abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, el agente en cubierto nos dio un aviso de último momento pero cuando llegamos al lugar, solo encontramos caos y ellos ya se habían retirado, estuvimos muy de cerca de atraparlos pero…-frunció el ceño-tengo la ligera sensación de que habríamos llegado tarde, no sé qué fue lo que les detuvo, un golpe de suerte tal vez-

-y en cuanto a cuándo volverán a planear un segundo golpe como lo del vertedero… aun no lo sabemos-

-diablos… es una bomba de tiempo-dijo Ace.

-bueno, eso es lo más preocupante en cuestión, no sabemos cuándo y sus objetivos no son claros, nos falta un elemento clave en la investigación y no sabemos que es, pero de que han estado activos, lo están, manteniéndose a un marquen dentro de las sombras-

-por todo lo que nos acaban de contar… sospecho que esta organización no fueron del todo cuidadosos, cometieron un error que los saco un poco a la luz ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Tech ante una rápida deducción y los detectives solo lo miraron entre ellos, afirmando así la sospecha del coyote-¿Cuál fue ese error que les dio la sospecha de que todas las desapariciones eran de mutantes?-

La detective medito las palabras del coyote.

-se les extravió uno de los indigentes… fue aproximadamente dos años atrás cuando lo encontramos, fue enviado a un hospital, en ese entonces no teníamos a un agente infiltrado-añadió.

-¿y en este momento en donde se encuentra?-

-él…-Oliveira hizo un silencio incomodo-él está muerto-

El temple de la detective cambio, estando turbia ante el recuerdo.

-se tiro de la ventana del hospital al cual lo ubicamos, se encontraba herido de gravedad y no pudimos ni siquiera tener un testimonio de él ya que su salud estaba algo delicada… había un equipo custodiando la recamara las veinticuatro horas en donde se encontraba pero, ese hombre realmente se encontraba muy asustado, no paraba de decir que vendrían por él, que ellos le estaban dando casería y que se lamentaba mucho el haber dejado a los otros atrás…-por un momento guardo silencio, perdida entre sus pensamientos antes de seguir hablando-“él quiere a los especiales” “él nos codicia” era lo que repetía… y se suicido arrojándose por la ventana-

-nos codicia…-Ace entrecerró los ojos, repitiendo las palabras.

-si… es extraño, pero con ese dato nos dijo mucho-

Ace y Tech se sintieron incomodo con la revelación.

-pero eso no es lo único que tenernos-interrumpió Hoffman, rompiendo un poco el ambiente tenso-por lo menos sabemos cuándo será su próximo movimiento en cuando el robo que realizaran-

-oh es cierto, olvidaba eso-la detective resoplo con desgane, recordando su discusión previa con Forrester sobre meter a los Loonatics cuando obtuvieron el día dechado del robo y en como ella perdió en sus argumentos-miren en las hojas que tienen una tacha roja, son los que señalo nuestro agente fantasma sobre quienes cometerán el próximo robo-

A un lado de las fotografías se encontraba un pequeño leyendo con las descripciones de las habilidades:

***Antonio Espinoza,** una pantera negra con chaqueta de cuero portando unas gafas de sol [habilidades desconocidas]

***Vladimir Polwasky,** una lagartija flacucha y demacrada [almacenamiento de energía]

***Mushu Sheng,** un jabalí de aspecto punk [súper fuerza, durabilidad]

***Marius Lían, **una hiena con un look bohemio y desgarbado [modulación de voz]

***Arlin Bloom,** una loba atractiva portando una vestimenta de cuero ceñido al cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación [habilidades desconocidas].

-pueden encargarse de ellos ¿no? son mutantes-señalo la morena-y nosotros solo simples mortales-

-omitiré tu insulto, detective-dijo Ace con la mirada centrada en la carpeta-¿Qué día dijeron que se efectuara el asalto?-

-El mes entrante, día catorce a las dos de la tarde-

-en hora pico-

-así es, conejo-

Ace aparto su atención de la carpeta, dirigiéndose a la detective.

-no me queda muy en claro las habilidades de estos mutantes, los únicos que tienen descripciones más definidas son el jabalí Mushu y la hiena cantora-

-si no vienen descritas ahí, entonces es un espacio en blanco, aun-

La mano de la detective se movió en el tablero, abrió un video que abarco por completo la pantalla holográfica. Era una serie de cintas que mostraba varios ángulos captados de un banco pero que a los minutos que abarcaba la imagen grabada se distorsionaba, entrando con una estática que se prolongaba hasta que después volvía a la normalidad con la nitidez intacta justo cuando el crimen terminaba de ser perpetuado minutos después.

-¿vieron? nada, ni una sola cámara los a lograda captar y los testigos no recuerdan en qué momento habían sido sumidos dentro de un trance, como si hubieran sido sumidos en un sueño momentáneo según los testimonios, puede que tengan un dispositivo que afecte a las cámaras o que sea una de ellos quien las afecten, como también el mutie que tiene efectos somníferos, suposiciones mías-

-esto es interesante-la atención de Tech yacía puesta en las cintas, el movimiento de su cola delataba su interés.

Todos en la torre estaban al tanto del expediente Wernerts, escuchando el escalofriante relato de la casería de brujas pero protagonizándola los mutantes. Escucharon todo, de principio a fin, y del plan en el que entrarían en acción cuando cayera el día del robo en que tenían como principal misión, neutralizar y atrapar a los sospechosos de dicha organización clandestina.

Pero Danger, al terminar de leer las hojas del expediente de la carpeta, soltó la risa.

-¿una hiena cantora? ¿Qué hará, mandando a todos a dormir con una canción de cuna?-

-el jabalí tiene súper fuerza-señalo Lexi-tenemos a nuestro grandulón que le puede hacer frente-

-dasw blashius blad-dijo Slam y Lexi le acaricio la cabeza, tal cual mascota era el demonio de Tasmania.

-no podemos confiarnos, cuando llegue el momento, debemos estar listos para cualquier tipo de amenaza-

-¡unos protectores auditivos!-hablo Tech con emoción y con el dedo alzo-diseñados por moi, están estructurados para resistir bajas frecuencias que neutralizan los efectos de inducción somnífero o parálisis y además de que resultara de ser el caso contrario amortiguan las altas frecuencias-

-que rápido salió este con sus nuevos juguetitos-

-cállate Daniel ¡Y esto! Oh, como he esperado para probar estos bebés ¡he aquí en lo que he estado trabajando!-extendió el brazo en alto, materializándose en menos de un segundo un escudo circular de unos cuantos cincuenta centímetros en largo, delgado y con una fina luz violeta traslucida-¡un escudo!-

Todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio.

-¿y?-soltó Danger.

-permítanme el darles una demostración, Rev en posición-

Dicho esto apareció el velocista con una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo el pesado saco de boxeo un poco desgastado del cuero pero no era un saco de boxeo cualquiera, era un saco de boxeo ultra mejorado que resistía impactos durante las prácticas violentas en manos de Ace, Lexi y del peso pesado del demonio de Tasmania, reforzado por el genio del equipo, aka Tech E. Coyote. Hasta lo tenían bautizado con el nombre de Steewy, siendo Lexi quien le dibujo una carita feliz con un plumón permanente de color plateado brillante, resaltando en el duro cuero negro. El velocista procuro guardar una distancia, situándose casi en una esquina de la sala y manteniéndose detrás del saco en una posición de cuclillas.

-guardando posición ¡Listo!-dijo Rev.

-Ace, dispárame-

-¿disculpa?-tomado desprevenido.

-dispárame he dicho-volvió a repetir-pero con la máxima potencia que puedas dar con tus rayos ópticos-

-se que el coyote es un excéntrico loco pero esto es demasiado-soltó sin más Danger-te vas a desintegrar con sus rayos laser, suicida-

En cambio Ace se había quedado meditando por un momento, considerando el tomar la prueba.

-¿máxima dices?-

-si, no te contengas-

-de acuerdo-Ace tomo posición y Tech hizo lo mismo, ambos a cierta distancia sin apartar la mirada del otro, como si fueran un pitcher y bateador-dime cuando, Doc-

-a cuenta de 3, en 1… 2… ¡3!-

A gran velocidad, Ace lanzó un potente rayo óptico que ilumino la estancia casi de manera cegadora y Tech reacciono a tiempo, usando el escudo para golpear el rayo y direccionándolo hacia donde se encontraba Rev con el saco de boxeo. En cuestión de milisegundos Rev se había apartado, evitando que el rayo lo golpeara cuando la parte superior del saco de boxeo termino desintegrado, echando humo por el cuero calcinado.

Todos quedaron anonados con los ojos bien abiertos, en cambio Tech saltaba con los brazos alzados al aire, riendo de victoria tal cual científico loco con Rev aplaudiendo.

-¡desintegro a Steewy!-chillo Lexi.

-¡eres un monstruo!-soltó Danger.

-hay muchos Steewys que remplazarían a ese Steewy-dijo Tech.

Ace giro hacia Tech, boquiabierto.

-resistió mis rayos-

-por supuesto que lo resistió-Tech apago el mecanismo, acercándose para que todo contemplaran una hendidura a la altura de la muñeca del traje del coyote, camuflajeada por el borde del protector del ante brazo-logre hacer que se proyectara la luz emitida de los pequeños diamantes de medio centímetro incrustados aquí y busque una manera de poder hacer que se condensaran a cierta dirección concentrándose en una sola área, manteniéndose unidas las partículas y ¡voila! Proyección de luz solida y por favor, no piensen en un holograma, estamos hablando de la cristalización de luz aquí-

-espera… ¿diamantes?-

-los obtuve de las ofrendas que el príncipe Piolinus nos dio de elegir antes de irnos de Blanc, solo le pedí poder llevarme unos cuantos diamantes-cerro su mano en un puño, volviendo aparecer el escudo, siendo observado con asombro el invento-pensé que podrían sernos de utilidad cuando vi como sus rayos ópticos rebotaban contra los diamantes en la sala de su alteza, aparentemente solo repelándolos y sin sufrir daños en la estructura del material… lo vi como un proyecto interesante-

Ace se paso la mano por la barbilla y sonrió.

-este proyecto tuyo me gusta Doc ¿Cuándo tardaras en actualizar nuestros trajes?-

-no mucho, una hora o tal vez dos-

El día catorce cae.

El equipo se posicionaba para realizar su labor, de la misma manera en como siempre lo implementaban y lo llevaban a cabo, con discreción y disimulo.

Metiéndose en medio de la multitud del banco, Marius se encargaba de pronunciar una baja frecuencia, apenas imperceptible, un sonido fantasma de un silbido agudo y armónico hermoso que se extendía engañosamente como un eco lejano, causando un estado que dejaba aturdido a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. Un estado en el que quedaron inducidos sin que se dieran cuenta ante el suave silbido como un efecto de sirena que adormecía.

Los integrantes que conformaban los asaltabancos, protegidos con audífonos especiales que los mantenían ajenos de los efectos de Marius, se adentraron a paso tranquilo. La sola presencia de Vladimir provocaba que los sistemas electrónicos fallaran, sufriendo interferencia por la energía que despedía su cuerpo, ni siquiera se esforzaba para emplearla, su cuerpo de forma natural la emitía.

Debido a las circunstancias de Arlin, estando indispuesta, una mapache de nombre Sarah la sustituyo, acompañando al grupo en el altercado. Apresurando el paso, Sarah se reunía con Antonio y Mushu, ingresándose los tres en la bóveda del banco sin problemas pasando a un lado de los trabajadores. Siendo descifrada el digito de los códigos con las habilidades de la pantera en abrir cajas fuertes o en desbloquear sistemas de manera manual, “solo es magia e ingenio, y mucha práctica” como solida decir Antonio. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que se desbloquearan los compartimientos y empezaron a llenar las mochilas con el efectivo.

Todo se encontraba en aparente clama… hasta que la lagartija flacucha comenzara a sentir demasiada ansiedad, removiéndose incomodo, mirando a su alrededor un tanto paranoico.

Con los minutos que pasaban, Vladimir sudaba frio.

-algo anda mal-dice la hiena.

-¿Qué anda mal?-dice la lagartija, rascándose el cuello con sus garras.

-estas sudando-

-bueno, estoy… absorbiendo mucha energía alrededor mío… hay mutantes alrededor-

-…-Marius le miró de reojos-¿tomaste tu medicamento?-

-si, tome el doble de la dosis… cinco veces este día-

Marius frunció el ceño.

-deben de ser los nervios-

-si… deben de ser-repitió la lagartija.

Ahora el incomodo era Marius, ver a la lagartija sudar no era una buena señal en lo más mínimo. La mirada de la hiena se dirigió hacia los otros tres, apenas terminando de llenar el botín, trago saliva con dificultad dividiéndose de pronunciar una palabra o no al resto del equipo, reprimiendo las urgencias de gritarles para que se apuraran y se fueran de ahí.

-Vladimir… ¿estas seguro que no te olvidaste de tomar tus medicamentos?-

-si, muy seguro, Espinoza me entrego el nuevo repuesto ayer-

Eso era extraño ¿O será que Vladimir comenzaba hacerse tolerante a los efectos de las pastillas, siendo estas ya inútiles para él? Marius pensó para sus adentros.

Sintió un alivio cuando los otros terminaron colocándose las mochilas a la espalda, volviendo a cerrar las puertas de la bóveda y cruzar la barra de los trabajadores banqueros.

-bien eso es todo-hablo Mushu, amarrándose la mochila a la espalda y dirigiendo su atención hacia el grupo-nos quedan diez minutos de sobra para volver pronto a…-se quedo callado, agrandando los ojos y observando por encima a algo más allá del hombro de Marius-oh mierda-

-¿oh mierda qué?-dijo Marius y volteo hacia atrás, solo para quedarse igual de quieto con el horror en su semblante a ver a los Loonatics entrando al banco justo en ese preciso momento. Fue la desagradable sorpresa que los asaltabancos se encontraron frente a ellos, contemplando a las seis figuras que conformaban a los miembros de la famosa banda de justicieros de la cuidad que Acmetrópolis haya tenido. Ellos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo en el que se verían obligados a encararse con los Loonatics, más no se imaginaron que fuera tan pronto-oh no-

-oh si-soltó Ace con una sonrisa ladina.

Y fue Antonio quien reaccionó rugiendo una orden.

-Marius-

La hiena no se lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a silbar su canto de sirena para paralizar a los Loonatics… el cual no parecía funcionar para su completa sorpresa.

-ahórrate tus cancioncitas de cuna, chacal-Danger se llevo una mano a la cintura y la otra, con el pulgar alzado, señalo el dispositivo auricular a un lado de su cabeza-estos bebés son lo último en moda de edición limitada-

Antonio tenía que poner en práctica el segundo plan de respaldo y rápido, pero notó demasiado tarde cierto error aun peor que tener a los Loonatics presentes ahí, un error que puso en declive cualquier plan que pusiera sobre la mesa y el pelaje azabache del cuerpo de la pantera se erizó, entumeciendo en línea recta su larga cola. Subestimo la resistencia de Vladimir, anticipándose antes de lo previsto de sus planes, aquello en parte era culpa de la pantera al no medirlo bien.

Y tampoco fue Antonio el único en notar la fragilidad volátil de la lagartija segundos de estallar.

Mushu sonrió nervioso, más por Vladimir que por tener a los Loonatics frente a él. Sonriendo el jabalí con su mejor actuación dejando entrever esos aires de arrogancia y cinismo frente a los justicieros de negro, ganando tiempo para que la lagartija se volviera loca.

-vaya… si son los Loonatics, que gran honor-se inclino con elegancia el jabalí, sostenido en ambas manos los tirantes de la mochila escolar multi colorida-parece ser que nuestra popularidad se ha extendido muy bien por estos lugares-

-Qué bueno que estén disfrutando sus pequeños quince minutos de fama porque me acaban de estropear mi lindo día-hablo el Loonatic de naranja con las manos a la cadera, mirándole de mala gana a los asaltantes-espero que tengan una muy buena escusa para hacerme cambiar de opinión de no hacerlos machaca-

-calla Pato-hablo el líder de amarillo.

Sarah dio un sobre salto al sentir una ligera agitación a su lado, cerró los ojos tragando con dificultad y miró de reojos a Vladimir a unos cinco pasos frente a ella, dándole la espalda. El pequeño cuerpo encorvado de Vladimir temblaba sin control, la tensión sobre sus hombros era evidente, habiendo absorbido en demasía tanta energía al punto de ebullir como el agua hirviendo de una tetera silbando de vapor.

Antonio maldiciendo para sus adentro, pronuncio en murmullo hacia la hiena.

-Marius, improvisa-

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Que me parta el diablo!-soltó la hiena bramando contra el grupo de justiciaros-¿que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de otros? más vale que den la vuelta y regresen por donde vinieron ¡déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo!-

-¿andar de limosnero es un trabajo?-se burlo Danger con toda la mala intención-con esa horrible cara de chacal, apuesto que hacías un muy buen negocio en el circo de fenómenos-

-¡Que te jodan! ¡Power Ranger imitación gótica!-

-blasnou blassuu w bivii ¡Ladrón malo!-

Slam se lanzó hacia adelante en dirección a los asaltantes provocando que estos retrocedieran del susto al ver al enorme mastodonte de puro musculo que estaba hecho el demonio de Tasmania, correr hacia ellos. Los cuatro asaltantes retrocedieron pero Vladimir no, una sonrisa torcida e desquiciada se dibujo en su hocino con un brillo cruzando por sus ojos rojos, en zancadas largas la lagartija corrió hacia adelante, levantando su menudo brazo cerrando la mano en puño al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el Loonatics de morado, colisionando ambos sus puños.

Una poderosa ola expansiva brotó al contacto de sus puños, mandando volar hacia atrás a todos los presentes somnolientos varios metros contra las paredes o mobiliario, arrancándole alaridos de dolor y sorpresa despertando de su ensimismamiento, aquellos civiles que se encontraban cerca de las puertas o paredes de cristal, salieron expulsados del interior del banco de manera tan violenta atravesando los duros ventanales, dejando tendidos en la acera gente herida o inconscientes en un estallido de cristales ensordeciendo todo el local.

Y ahí se encontraban, en medio de la escena, Slam y Vladimir de pie frente al otro. El demonio de Tasmania sin inmutarse tan siquiera un poco de la mirada rojiza de la flacucha lagartija, quien tenía la misma complexión y estatura de Danger pero igualando la fuerza colosal del musculoso Loonatic de morado con una resistencia inigualable, como si fueran ambos dos titanes compuestos del mismo material.

-¡sorpresa, sorpresaaaa!-grito en jubilo la lagartija riendo con una locura desequilibrada, con aquel brillo inusual arder en sus saltones ojos rojos, alargando y entonando las palabras al hablar-soy más fuerte que tú-

Ace se levanto adolorido apoyándose sobre sus codos, teniendo a Tech encima de él igual de aturdido por el impacto que los mando a volar contra la pared. Los ojos azules del líder Loonatic se agrandaron con incredulidad al ver el macizo cuerpo del demonio de Tasmania volar en línea recta y atravesar por el marco en donde segundos antes hubo una vez una pared de cristal, poco después el reptil lo siguió, dando largos saltos todo emocionado, brincando el marco y perdiéndosele de vista.

-¡estúpido!-el grito del jabalí atrajo pronto la atención de Ace, estando a un par de metros lejos-¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?!-

-calma Muchu-dijo Sarah toda adolorida y jalando de brazo de la hiena, ayudándolo a levantarse-por lo menos no tenemos al grandote sobre nosotros, servirá de señuelo-

-¡Señuelo ni que nada! ¡La lagartija se volvió loca!-el grito del jabalí hizo que las orejas de Arlin se agacharan detrás de la cabeza con temor-¡Era el único que podía hacerle frente a la maldita ave Loonatic y su rastreo! ¡No debió haberse vuelto loca si tomaba sus medicamentos!-

-¡cállate Mushu! ¡Aprovechemos y salgamos de aquí!-alzó la voz la pantera, saliendo disparado en dirección a cualquiera de las salidas que tenían a su disposición, con los otros tres siguiéndole detrás. La pantera estuvo a punto de saltar el marco y estar en el exterior de la calle cuando un par de rayos amarillos le cortaron el paso, impactando con el marco superior haciendo que se desprendiera parte de la estructura al suelo, obligándolos a retroceder para evitar quedar sepultados en los escombros.

-¡Rev!-

_-¡entendido jefe!- _

Los cuatro asaltantes dieron el grito al ser encasillados en el interior de un torbellino rojo y negro a alta velocidad que les cortaba la respiración, las intenciones de Rev no eran matarlos de asfixia sino dejarlos caer inconscientes impidiendo el paso del oxigeno a su alrededor y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Más no contó que la hiena descargara un agudo chillido, tan potente y concentrado en otro tipo de frecuencia bocal que ni los auriculares especiales de Tech pudieron amortiguarla. El ataque sónico termino sacando de balance a Rev, haciendo que perdiera el control de si mismo desbaratando el torbellino, cubriéndose ambos lados de la cabeza con las manos y corriendo en linea recta sin darse cuenta y estrellarse de bruces contra la pared a alta velocidad creando una fisura con su figura estampada en ella. El impacto del choque aturdió al velocista haciéndolo retroceder pero pronto el correcaminos se encontraba gritando, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor sacudiéndose como poseído con otro de los golpes sónicos del grito de banshee de la hiena, concentrando solo su poder bocal formándose un túnel de ondas sonoras que se distorsionaban en dicha la zona en donde eran proyectadas, aquella misma fuerza terminó afectando a la coneja del equipo haciéndola gritar de la misma manera desgarradora como Rev y eso que no estaba siendo golpeada por el grito de banshee directamente como Rev.

-¡PARENLO!-imploro en gritos la chica, sus ojos brillaban con su peculiar rosa y sus manos jalando sus frágiles orejas en un intento desesperado del protegerse del sonido, cayendo de rodillas en el piso-¡PARENLO! ¡PARENLOOOO!-

-¡sigue así Marius!-alentó la pantera, arrojándole la mochila a Sarah-¡elimina a dos pájaros en un solo tiro!-

Sarah y Mushu compartieron una mutua mirada y ambos salieron por el portal cargados con el dinero.

Como si fueran resortes, Ace, Tech y Danger se lanzaron a socorrer a sus compañeros teniendo como principal objetivo a la hiena pero en un movimiento relampagueo la pantera se interpuso en medio del camino arremetiendo contra el conejo y el coyote, en cambio Danger esquivo a la pantera con facilidad usando la tele trasportación, apareciendo en segundos detrás de la hiena e interceptándole una patada a un lado de la cabeza sacándolo de balance.

La hiena cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte al Loonatic de naranja. Danger hacía gala de sus habilidades apareciendo y desapareciendo aquí y allá con gestos y comentarios en burla dirigidas hacia la hiena.

Marius se exaspero.

-¡Ya cállate!-los ojos de la hiena brillaban en un amarillo intenso, casi cegador, gruñendo con enojo.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! y no es que tengas una voz muy melodiosa que digamos-Danger volvió a desaparecer, esquivando el grito sónico de la hiena-¡hey! ¡Estoy por aquí, cachorrito!-otro intento fallido, frustrando a Marius-¡oh noo! Por aquí-y sucesivamente así siguieron los dos.

Por otra parte Ace y Tech se veían con dificultades tratando de encubrir su defensa. La pantera se cernía en una pelea dejando en evidencia su entrenamiento como boxeador, insertando en más de una ocasión en el hocico de Tech varios altibajos y contra golpes aunque sin lograr alcanzar al conejo, quien hábilmente esquivaba los veloces puñetazos relámpagos apenas rosándole su pelo a un lado de la rostro de Ace. Aprovechando un descuido del felino, Ace se agacho y ejecutó una barrida, golpeando el tobillo de la pantera sacando de equilibrio y con otro movimiento tirándolo boca abajo contra el suelo.

Tech vio una oportunidad, actuando en el acto al saltar sobre la espalda de la pantera y sosteniendo los brazos contra el suelo, la pantera gruño y trato de mover las piernas lo cual fue inútil ya que tenía el peso del coyote sentado arriba de él sosteniéndolo con firmeza de las muñecas, Antonio rugiendo fúrico hizo el intento de morder al coyote, lo cual no consiguió.

Tech lo miró fijamente mientras que Ace sacaba las esposas anuladoras, aprisionando las muñecas con los grilletes y activo el enlace de seguridad, pero este nunca se activo, ambos fruncieron el ceño por la falla del mecanismo. Ace lo volvió intentar, activando el seguro de los grilletes pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

Ambos agrandaron los ojos.

Lo cual significaba una cosa…

-no es metahumano-

-no-dijo el felino y a como pudo escupió en la cara de Tech-por supuesto que no lo soy, fenómeno ¡Marius!-alzó la voz en alto con el desafío en sus ojos-¡enséñame lo mejor de tu arsenal!-

Dicho esto, Antonio clavó sus colmillos en la mano de Ace, haciéndolo aullar del dolor. La pantera degusto el sabor de la sangre de conejo con gran satisfacción. Ante la orden, la hiena ignoró olímpicamente al pato, centrándose en los otros tres y descargo un potente grito arremetiendo contra ambos Loonatics y líder de asalto.

Un dolor indescriptible envolvió a los tres individuos, sintiendo como el suelo se distorsionaba debajo de ellos al punto en el que desaparecía, no sintieron ni el norte ni el sur. No sabían si en realidad se encontraban dentro de un túnel oscuro con multiplex brillantes colores vibrantes, si estos fueran eran reales o no, tampoco sabían si sus cuerpo comenzaban a distorsionarse o si solo era un efecto ilusorio inducido por los gritos de banshee que aumentaba sus sentidos al cien estando atrapados en un desquiciante canto eterno. De pronto todo se detuvo, el irritante pitido del silencio llego a sus oídos y sus cuerpos cayeron pesados e exhaustos al suelo, sin parar de jadear, tomando bocanadas aceleradas como si hubiesen corrido una maratón.

Esa sensación de estar atrapados por "horas" en el que los tres antros se sintieron a morir ocurrió en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, segundos que fueron eternos para ellos. Los tres fueron salvados por Danger quien lanzaba sus proyectiles contra la hiena deteniendo el asalto sonido de sus cantos, viéndose obligado Marius se apartó del camino de los huevos explosivos, esquivándolos aunque de manera torpe, se las empeño en lograr en abrirse camino lejos del Loonatic naranja y salir del banco en una carrera precipitada y resbalandose las suelas de sus botas en la acera encharcada de agua en aquella calle en la cual parecía una zona de combate deshabitada. Danger no perdió el tiempo iniciando pronto la persecución de la hiena, encontrando para su asombro el estado de la calle; el pavimento levantado, autos estacionado encima de las aceras o volcados boca arriba, en las plantas bajas de uno de los edificios yacían grandes marcas de abolladuras y perforaciones en las gruesas paredes de construcción e hidrantes contra incendio bañando las calles con sus fuentes de agua a chorros en descontrol.

¿Qué diablos habían hecho Furia y la lagartija lunática? Se pregunto Danger, para luego cambiar rápidamente su semblante y centrarse en la hiena fugitiva, lanzándose en la carrera. Corriendo a toda prisa tras Marius para no perderlo de vista.

En el interior del banco, Ace trataba de mantenerse de pie, mientras que Tech, gracias a su auto regeneración, ya se encontraba del todo bien revisando el estado de la pantera negra. El felino se encontraba inconsciente con un sangrado de oídos pero no parecía que su vida peligrara, por lo que soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio.

-maldición…-murmuro Ace viendo el sangrado en su mano derecha que no paraba de brotar, la pantera le había clavado los colmillos con las claras intenciones de desgarrárselo.

A Lexi le costaba moverse aun sentada en el suelo con los brazos colgándole de los lado, en todo el transcurso de la pelea era la más afectada de todos a pesar de no haber participado en ningún momento en ella. La chica tenía las urgencias de arrojar su desayuno a la borda acompañado de un dolor intenso que golpeaba en el interior de su cabeza, había quedado momentáneamente sorda escuchando el denso pitido del silencio que se prolongaba bastante tiempo, dejándola aturdida mirando a la nada.

-¿Lexi? ¡Lexi!-Ace trataba de llamarla pasando su mano frente al rostro de la chica-¿Lexi? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Lex!-

La chica miraba desorientada su alrededor sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ace hincado delante de ella, siendo zarandeada de los hombros con ligereza, preocupado del estado de shock de la coneja, Ace grito al coyote.

-¡Doc! ¡Lex no responde! ¡¿Que es lo que le pasa!?-

Pero no recibió respuesta del coyote, por lo que miró por encima de su hombro divisando al canino al lado de Rev.

Rev sacudía la cabeza adolorido y terriblemente confundido, lo único que lograba recordar era la orden que le había dado Ace, genero un torbellino atrapando a los asaltantes y… y luego nada, un punto en blanco en su memoria. Tech pasaba una lucecita por las pupilas del velocista, haciéndole irritar, Rev musitando un graznido en señal de frustración y apartando la mano de Tech con un golpe de su surda.

-_no pongas esa cosa en mis ojos, veo demasiadas luces a mi alrededor-_cerrando con fuerza los parpados reprimiendo las nauseas_-todo a mi alrededor es un caleidoscopio-_

Tech se llevó una mano a la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

-¿puedes levantarte?-

_-si… creo, digo por supuesto ¿porque no lo haría?-_rio nervioso el velocista poniéndose de pie aunque no con su rapidez acostumbrada, tambaleando pero sin flaquearles las piernas, todavía seguía mirando algo aturdido todo el lugar-¿_Qué paso? ¿Y los asaltabancos? ¿Ya los atraparon?-_

-no exactamente-

Ace volvió a llamar, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-¡Doc! ¡algo lo ocurre a Lex!-

Y efectivamente, Ace tenía razón, la coneja no podía reconocerlos, de hecho, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en alguno punto y a pesar de que ella pasaba la mirada a cada uno, no significaba que fuera capaz de reconocerlos. Tech pasó la mini lamparilla a las pupilas de la coneja comprobando la reacción de las retinas, revisando pulso y presión hundiendo dos dedos en el delgado cuello de Lexi, chasqueando los dedos encima de su cara… y hasta aulló.

Lexi no reaccionó.

-¿y bien?-dijo Ace.

-parece ser… -Tech guardo silencio, provocando que Ace y Rev se preocuparan, dejándolos en el suspenso-parece ser que está dormida-

Ace dio un respingo al igual que Rev.

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijeron al unión.

-parece ser un shock momentáneo producto de su subconsciente al ser su mente bombardeada por una catarsis-dijo pasando su mano arriba y debajo en la cara de la coneja.

-… ¿qué?-dijo Ace ladeando la cabeza.

-Su psique activó en automático una defensa de bloqueo natural luego de que su cuerpo ya no lo puedo soportar más trauma auditivo-

-…-

Tech gruño de mala manera, estresándose.

_-lo que Tech trata de decir, jefecito, es que ella se encuentra_ _dormida y que está en una zona de relax pero su subconsciente la tiene despierta pero solo su cuerpo en sí, permanece dormida con los ojos abiertos_-

-ah, como un zombie-

_-¡exacto! ¡Como un zombie! Aunque es más bien un choque emocional que un estado de zombie, los zombies aunque estén muertos puede sentir hambre hambre hambre a menos de que Lexi se transforme uno, sí entraría como estado de zombificacion_-

Ace parecía entender a Rev asintiendo con la cabeza en cambio Tech le mirara con cara de poema.

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando, Rev?-casi ni se podía creer el absurdo, viniendo con esa clase de comentarios dichas por la propia ave desértica.

El correcaminos sonrió.

_-hablo en un idioma que me pueda entender la materia gris-_

En eso Tech rio encontrándole la gracia y Ace frunció el ceño, pese que no sabía lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir Rev.

-¡hey! sé que eso sonó a insulto-

En medio de la persecución, la hiena empujando la gente sacándola fuera de su camino, en su desesperado intento de perder al Loonatic de naranja, hasta que se lo termino encontrando con un flash apareciendo justo delante de él a centímetros de su cara.

-¡ah!-grito Danger apenar lograba tele transportarse a tiempo cuando la hiena abría el hocico, soltando otro de sus cantos de banshee, afectando a los pobres desafortunados con sus lamentos cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubriéndose ambos lados de la cabeza.

-este chacal y sus berrinches-

-soy… ¡HIENA!-

Otro canto sonido fue lanzado y Danger dio un salto hacia atrás desapareciendo nuevamente en el aire.

-¡Ay! No puede ser… otro con el mismo complejo del coyote loco-murmuro entre su siseo, cayendo arrodillado en el capo de un taxi estacionado con ligereza-¿y qué diferencia hay?-

Danger desapareció con otro flash y al segundo las ventanas del taxi estallaron en miles de fragmentos con múltiples abolladuras en la herrería del auto.

-¡aahh! ¡Eres despreciable!-rugio Marius.

-¡Hey hey hey!-Danger se detuvo agitando el dedo índice en negación-Párale a tu rabieta con esa línea robada ¿Acaso tú eres Pato peligro? Nooooo ¡Ese soy yo!-con el pulgar en el pecho-chacal-

Danger dio otro de sus "saltos" al tiempo que las vitrinas del ciber café estallaron elevando los gritos en coro de los clientes que estaban ahí adentro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos a la cabeza y escondiéndose debajo de las mesas. La maquinaria de las cafeteras se descompusieron, desatando una lluvia de granos de café y chorros de cremas liquidas en todas partes, en las mesas las portátiles e celulares eclosionaban como mini bombas asustando a la mayoría.

-¡MALDITO PLUMIFERO!-

Con la multitud corriendo frenética en las aceras, huyendo de la hiena enfurecida, Danger reapareció entre en medio de la multitud, sin inmutarse, las personas corrían delante de él pasándole de largo, el pato permaneció firme con la cabeza en alto demostrando su bravuconería. A medida que la zona se iba despejando, bullicio cotidiano urbano fue silenciado, quedándose las calles vacías para el alivio interno de Danger.

La hiena se convulsionaba agarrándose ambos lados de la cabeza, gruñendo con fiereza. En un movimiento que Danger no espero atestiguar, vio como la hiena se clavaba las garras negras a la espalda, en la zona de los omóplatos, desgarrándose su propio pelaje marrón manchado y desgarrando hacia arriba, subiendo por detrás del cuello y bajo por el rostro, rebanando la piel.

Danger tuvo que reprimir las repentinas ganas de vomitar tapándose la boca y retrocediendo tres pasos hacia atrás ante la grotesca visión de la escena. La hiena se había quitado la piel como si de una máscara o disfraz se tratara, escurriendo la sangre caer a borbotones y con una viscosidad maloliente desprendiéndose la piel del resto del cuerpo, provocando el vaciado del estomago de Danger en plena acera de la calle, ahogándose en arcadas.

-¡oh… por… los cielos!… ¿Qué?... yo no necesitaba ver eso-asqueado, limpiándose el vomito del pico-Jesús mío… ¿Por qué yo?-

Lo que antes había sido una hiena de aspecto normal, se encontraba una criatura blanquecina, el cráneo del canino a plena vista y con la extensión de los músculos a carne viva, desnudos, unidos a los huesos. Los largos colmillos sobresalían del hocico de la hiena, teniendo la boca, encías y lengua completamente de color negro, resaltando con lo blanco de la dentadura. El resto del cuerpo aun tenia piel, estando está pegada a los huesos siendo muy vistoso al ser solo un esqueleto con piel, el pelaje anaranjado y moteado había cambiado de color, en tonos de gris cenizo con franjas oscuras. Lo que había sido la corta cresta de la cabeza de la hiena, ahora era una larga melena blanca que se extendía hasta la corva de la espalda mientras que el resto del cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una túnica blanca de mangas anchas, pero eso no era lo más perturbador del panorama, los más inquietante eran los ojos, grandes cuencas oscuras y dos halos de luz color amarilla en el interior del cráneo, por el borde de las cuencas de los ojos corrían hilos de sangre, recorriendo por las mejillas hasta a los cimientos de la mandíbula, lagrimas de sangre pintadas en el rostro blanco cadavérico.

La criatura espectral lanzó un chillido horrible, estremeciendo cada rincón de la cuidad, helándole los huesos a cualquiera que escuchara aquel llanto desesperante de ultratumba.

Aquellos mutantes que poseían una habilidad metamórfica, eran los peores que podrían haber. Danger maldijo al agente encubierto por no implementar ese dato en el expediente.

-oh genial… -dijo Danger sin apartar la mirada de Marius, sudando casi con la gota gorda pero guardando la compostura-me tuvo que tocar a mí un anómalo con metamorfosis, gracias universo… también te quiero-

_-¡ERES UN INSOLENTE PATO DESPRESIABLE!-_

-Y a parte sensible y siguiendo con el robo de mis líneas-siguió picando, volviendo sus ojos anaranjados y dos esferas de plasmas en sus manos-que forma de comenzar mi día-

El cuerpo de Slam termino impactando contra el pavimento y estrellándose contras los autos estacionados en el parque central de Acmetrópolis, ahuyentando los pájaros silvestres y las parejas que rondaban por los alrededores, corriendo despavoridas lo más lejos de la zona de batalla. Aturdido el demonio de Tasmania sacudió la cabeza soltando una que otra de sus balbuceos tazmanianos, frunciendo el ceño al ver en su campo de visión a la delgada y baja estatura de la lagartija dando brinquitos de alegría como un niño.

-¡¡da que sall bludar blavimiw!! ¡Flacucho!-

Las poderosas manos de Slam sujetaron el cofre de una camioneta 4x4 3000 y la arrojó como su nada hacia el pequeño reptil, quien rápidamente la esquivo dando un salto al aire y aterrizando con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo, Vladimir se reía como maniático, agitando su larga cola como látigo en el aire.

-huuuu pero que es lo que ven mis ojitos aquí-su larga lengua bífida se asomo por su boca, frotando con ella un ojo saltón, mientras canturreaba-veo veo veooo-

-¡¡bla blbaaa du vi chuu bladi!!-Slam se desato con uno de sus torbellinos, absorbiendo los autos al interior y expulsándolos como proyectiles hacia Vladimir.

La lagartija aulló, fingiendo ser un coyote, saltaba y esquivaba tal cual acróbata los autos que pesaban tonelada viéndolo como una pista de bailes de un espectáculo.

-¡¡blaafe nea pra bla siud puus daa!!-grito molesto.

-¡¡¡Vladi!!!-contesto la lagartija, saltando y girando de espaldas al tiempo que una camioneta pasaba por abajo de él, estrellándose contra el pavimento y levantando chispas con el arrastre de su carrocería-¡mi nombre es Vladimir!-

-¡¡¡blas a dieb ablalq wklnpsdwñ!!!-

-¡¡blaa bla uu dib a blaa!!-la lagartija le remedo divertido.

-¡did blas noaa blawduir! ¡¡Vladi da miedo!!-

-¡¡ah Vladi no gustas!! ¡¡No le gustas!!-

Slam comenzaba a sentirse perturbado, por lo que en un intento frenético aumento la potencia de su tornado disparando como balas los automóviles convertidos en chatarra del deshuesadero. La lagartija detiene su baile, fijando su atención a la lluvia de autos dirigidas hacia él y para la sorpresa del demonio de Tasmania, un mini torbellino verde con negro creció repelando los autos, mandándola a volar a distintas direcciones. La lagartija dejo de girar tambaleándose de un lado al otro retrocediendo de espaldas y cayendo de sentón al suelo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que soltó una risa maniaca crecía de manera inquietante.

Consternado por la actitud de la pequeña lagartija frente a él, el demonio de Tasmania no pudo evitar retroceder, tragando saliva con dificultad, por un momento deseo no querer estar en el parque con el flacucho reptil.

Aun en el suelo, Vladimir se abalanza hacia adelante hasta quedar en cuatro patas, mirando fijamente al macizo Loonatic de purpura sin parar de reír, su larga cola serpenteaba y ladeando la cabeza con gran curiosidad. En un movimiento rápido, Vladimir levanto ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza y las dejó caer estampándolas en el pavimento, generando una gran onda que agrietaba el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra. La sacudida violenta sacó fuera de equilibrio a Slam y los demás autos saltaban casi medio metro del suelo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Bailen! ¡Todos bailen para mí!-repitiendo la misma acción una y otra y otra vez-¡Todos vamos a bailar la polka rusa!-aulló.

-jaui bladi midi blaaai Vladlir!-

Sin previo aviso Slam arrojó un pedazo del suelo, volando el concreto en dirección del reptil, al verlo rápidamente dejo de azotar el suelo y de un puñetazo le propino al considerable pedazo de concreto, destruyéndolo en pequeños fragmentos esparciéndolos en el aire en polvo y escombros.

Pero aquello, fue una trampa de Slam. Vladimir abrió enormemente los ojos desmesurados al tener justo en frente el demonio de Tasmania con el puño en segundos de impactar su rostro. La fuerza desmedida de Slam mando a volar la lagartija en un borrón verdusco en línea recta por el aire, estrellándolo a kilometro de distancia. El reptil atravesó el parte, la calle llena de tráfico, cruzo la acera hasta que su cuerpo golpe los cristales de un local restaurantero.

Slam jadeo pesado y hondo, desencorvándose de su postura y mirando desde su sitio, en pie, la trayectoria por donde había mandado al reptil a volar.

-… no más loquito-

Miro a su alrededor en silencio, contemplando el desastre de la pelea, el enorme cráter del suelo con el pavimento levantado causado por Vladimir, observo los automóviles volcados, destrozados o irreconocibles de su carrocería.

Los pocos civiles que habían alrededor habían sido espectadores durante todo ese tiempo con sus celulares y cámaras grabando la escena del combate, había más de algunos quienes se había acercado peligrosamente a los dos titanes mutantes solo para tener un mejor enfoque. Al minuto de terminar el enfrentamiento, se alzaron los coros de la alegría de las personas, soltando silbidos y aplausos dirigidos al Loonatic. Cansado y agotado, Slam levanto la mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa en respuesta a pesar de su adolorido cuerpo, luego se encamino con sus piernas temblorosas hacia el local restaurantero de la esquina de la calle.

La gente dentro del establecimiento se mantenía alejada lo más que podían del reptil, hecho un lio ya que había su cuerpo barrido por todo lo largo de la barra de comensal, llevándose platos y botellas hasta que se detuvo de golpe contra el estante decorado de botellas de licor. Vladimir apenas recuperaba la conciencia cuando sintió que sus brazos eras manipulado sobre su espalda, escuchando un “click” de algo aprisionando sus muñecas, sacudiendo la cabeza, aparto el estado aturdido en el que yacía envuelto.

-pero que…-Vladimir descubriendo que sus muñecas estaban en grilletes detrás de la espalda y vio a la enorme figura del fortachón de los Loonatics de pie a su lado.

-blasix aboa bla blaaidi-

-…-

La lagartija trago saliva, lo miró a su alrededor, ya no con la locura desquiciante de antes en sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos en donde parecía reaccionar y comprender la situación. Estudiando la destrucción en el que se encontraba hecho el lugar, la calle y más allá a lo lejos de lo que podía apenas distinguir del parque, contemplando el pánico y miedo en los rostros de las personas que lo miraban como un monstruo…

Vladimir casi se rompe.

-… dime… por favor dime, que no hice nada malo-

Vladimir cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado. Recordaba estar en el banco con su equipo, tomaron el dinero y estaban listos para salir cuando los Loonatics aparecieron y luego de ahí ya no recordaba nada.

Ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba en realidad.

En su mente se encontraba un gran lago en blanco que lo estremeció.

-... por favor, dime que no mate a nadie-

Sumisamente se dejo levantar por el Loonatic sin alguna muestra de resistencia de su parte, acción que extraño a Slam pero no aflojo su agarre del brazo, guardando precaución y desconfianza del flacucho reptil con fuerza de berserker. Vladimir mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería ver más aquellas miradas de horror o de odio sobre él, sabía que su psique había tenido otro desliz…

Otra vez.

El brillo rojo en los ojos de Rev desapareció de golpe.

_-¡Jefecito! No puedo encontrar ningún rastro de Furia por ninguna parte, es como si estuviera fuera del mapa lo cual creo que sea algo imposible pero mi radar no lo logra detectar como si estuviera oculto o algo ¡pero no hay manera!-_grito exasperado.

-calma Rev-

Ace tuvo que apartar el auricular de la oreja izquierda a causa del habla desenfrenada del velocista y más con ese repentino grito que Rev hizo al final. A pesar de años de estar juntos como equipo, a Ace le ponía de los nervios la diligencia del habla del velocista. Y quien decir de Tech, quien simplemente se digno en dar un gruñido, apartando el aurículas esperando que el parloteo el ave desértica se detuviera.

Ace y Tech sobrevolaban con sus propulsores aerodinámicos, siguiendo de cerca al velocista. Rev atravesaba sin problemas los autos que iban en dirección contraria, los conductores parecían ni notar la presencia del Loonatic de rojo por la velocidad en la que el ave se movía.

_-escaneando escaneando escaneando escaneando escaneando escaneando ¡localizada zona de conflicto! ¡Encontré a Danger!-_denotando con entusiasmo.

-¡perfecto, guíanos hasta ahí!-dijo el líder.

-_como diga jefecito acercándonos en el área de contacto impactando iniciando cuenta regresiva en 6 5 4 3 2…-_

De manera repentina Danger apareciendo frente a ellos, al parecer, siendo expulsado violentamente por el aire por la calle continúa de donde salía. Justo en el último segundo en el que estuvo Danger apunto de estrellarse contra el cuerpo del semáforo, se tele transporto, reapareciendo en el techo de una camioneta detenida, ya a estas alturas los civiles habían abandonado sus autos dejándolos abandonados, deteniendo el flujo del tráfico.

El Loonatic de naranja jadeaba pesado, encorvado hacia adelante con los hombros en alto, mirando desafiante a la hiena mitad espectro que levitaba en alto en medio de la calle en ruinas con su túnica ondeándote, para luego desviar su atención en sus compañeros de equipo que recién acababan de llegar al lugar.

-¡porque diablos se habían tardado tanto! ya hasta pensaba que se fueron por unas vacaciones en Miami-

Ace ignoro el comentario mordaz de Danger, fijando su atención en el enemigo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿qué es eso?-

-un chacal-sonrió con desdén Danger sabiendo lo que se había ganado.

Un grito de ultratumba salió desprendido del espectro llegando al punto de ensordecer todo el lugar, dejándolos paralizados al sentir la carga de furia dentro del horripilante chillido agudo. Danger con las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza e adivinando lo que ocurriría después, se tele transportó saliendo rápido de camino de las zarpas negras que tenia por dedos la hiena espectral.

-_DEJA DE ESTARME JODIENDO CABRÓN_-

En eso los mecanismos de los comunicadores en sus brazos estallaron como mini bombas creando una estela de humo, las miradas incrédulas de Ace, Rev y Tech no se hicieron esperar, observando los pequeños chispazos y pantallas agrietadas, incluso se quitaron los auriculares arrojándolas al suelo por el irritante sonido de estática salir de las bocinillas.

Ahora entendían como Danger no podía comunicarse antes con el equipo.

-¿qué? ¿Sorprendidos? Ni siquiera han visto la mitad de lo que este chacal berrinchudo puede hacer-sonrió con su claro orgullo sin apartar la vista de su oponente-hasta el momento lo tengo todo bajo control-

Y no les mentía, Danger había logrado hacer un gran avance de agotar a la hiena haciéndola rabiar con sus comentarios y tratando de guiarla lejos de la gasolinera que se había encontrado amenazadoramente cerca. Conociendo lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser la hiena en su estado actual, Danger no necesitaba que se lo digieran dos veces, entrando rápido en un plan pese al riesgo. Era notorio el cansancio de Marius, la agitación de su respiración subiendo y bajando de su pecho en consecuencia de sus ataque, volviéndose un poco más lentos aunque no menos letales.

Marius yacía cansado y se estremeció al ver la presencia de los otros tres Loonatics reuniéndose al lado del pato, por un momento las dudas crecieron en él, viendo la desventaja que le llevaban.

Cuatro contra uno.

No era la primera vez que Marius se involucraba en peleas, sobre todo callejeras y armas blancas, había resistido y ganado peleas contra otros anómalos igual a él, pero pelear contra un Loonatics era otro cantar distinto y ahora hacerle frente contra cuatro Loonatics era algo que lo superaba.

Tal vez Marius lo hubiera razonado mejor pero al entrar en su estado metamorfo y con lo furioso que se encontraba, era imposible poder razonar con cierta coherencia sin poder hacer hincapié las decisiones suicidas que estaba dispuesto hacer. La rabia corría por sus venas al igual que la energía de su poder ardiendo en su cuerpo, nublando, acabaría de una vez con los Loonatics en especial el borrarle la desesperante sonrisa del rostro del Loonatics naranja.

De las manos de Marius dos largas series de cadenas surgieron de entre sus angostas mangas blancas y como si tuvieran vida propia las cadenas se lanzaron como serpientes en dirección de los Loonatics quienes se apartaron a tiempo del camino, estrellándose las cadenas contra el pavimento y destrozándolo en el trayecto, levantando fragmentos de concreto que salieron disparados a todos lados.

-bien… Eso es nuevo-Danger se vio nervioso, dejando de lado su semblante burlón al ver las puntas en triangulo de las cadenas volar hacia su cara. Danger nuevamente se tele transporto desapareciendo del punto de mira de las cadenas antes de que lo atravesaran con sus puntiagudos extremos.

Marius siguió con sus ataques agitando las cadenas, Ace y Tech se defendían usados sus escudos, repelando los ataques furtivos, hasta que una de las cadenas se desvió en cierto ángulo y se contrajo, logrando atrapar a uno de los Loonatics.

Había aprisionado a Tech sosteniéndolas con firmeza entre cadenas, Marius contrajo las cadenas de regreso a una velocidad impresionante, arrastrando al coyote por el suelo y se posiciono levitando a nueve metros por encima del coyote, las cadenas se volvieron rígidas, firmes, sujetando a Tech contra el suelo y fijándolo en un solo sitio privándole de cualquier movimiento, en eso Marius descargo unos de sus potentes cantos golpeando de lleno a Tech, retorciéndose de dolor y haciéndolo sangrar por cada orificio de su rostro, la prisión de cadenas aumento la presión de estrangulamiento en el cuerpo del canino al punto de pulverizar los huesos como pitón estrujar el cuerpo de su indefensa presa. Ace arremetió contra Marius con su visión láser y Danger con sus huevos explosivos arrojándolos desde distancia, pero el metamorfo no parecía inmutarse ante los ataques, en cambio seguía firmemente suspendido en el aire sin siquiera moverse un solo centímetro e intensificando aun más su canto, convirtiendo los gritos de agonía de Tech en terroríficos aullidos.

A velocidad del sonido Rev corrió dejando restos de fuego detrás de él y voló directo hacia la banshee, impactando en seco su puño en la mandíbula de Marius. La fuerza fue tal que disloco el hueso de la mandíbula de la articulación temporal, callando de esta manera el grito fantasmal de banshee, pero la cosa no termino ahí ya que Rev envió una serie en lluvia de puñetazos por segundo contra el rostro de Marius y finalizando con una potente patada al estomago que mandó el cuerpo de la hiena como bala estampándose contra el suelo, levantando una violenta cortina de polvo de concreto.

Rev aterrizo en el suelo flexionado sus rodillas, absorbiendo el impacto de la caída, luego corrió en dirección el coyote tendido en un cráter del suelo bañado de sangre.

-¡Tech!-

Ace y Danger corrieron hacia el espectro encontrándolo retorciéndose del dolor y sosteniéndose la mandíbula suelta con sus puntiagudas manos con quejidos lastimosos.

-ejk pendego me ronpio la boka-

-eso sí… que lo llamaría brutalidad-Danger lo miró con cierta lastima, mientras que Ace tomaba de las manos al espectro obligándolo ponerlo boca abajo en un movimiento.

-¿piensas ayudarme?-demando el líder a su compañero de naranja.

Entre los dos, con forcejeos y patadas de resistencia que les propinaba el ser fantasmal canino, lograron ponerles las esposas de anulación y activaron el mecanismo del seguro. Ambos Loonatics se vieron obligados a apartarse al ser golpeados por un caliente vapor de agua, envolviéndolos en una nube. Pronto el vapor se disipo, haciéndose menos denso, aclarándose la neblina y dejando al descubierto la apariencia original de Marius con su distintivo color marrón y patrón de manchas moteadas, obviamente la hiena se encontraba desnudo. La túnica blanca que antes le cubría se evaporaba, deshilándose con lentitud hasta dejarlo sin nada al igual que las cadenas evaporandose.

-¡sois putos! ¡basgardos! ¡Mi boka la ropieron!-la hiena arremetió contra ellos con palabras inteligibles.

Por otra parte Rev se encontraba arrodillado a lado de Tech, el científico había logrado recomponerse, apartando la sangre de la nariz, su visión seguía siendo era roja por el reventar de los vasos de las retinianas de sus ojos por lo que era desagradable mirar al coyote a la cara. El canino se encontraba sacudiendo a lado a lado la cabeza por la molestia en sus oídos a causa del estallido de sus tímpanos, sintiendo el hormigueo de la regeneración dentro de sus oídos.

Marius quería realmente matarlo.

-¿estás bien?-en un tono normal inusual en Rev.

-no… no estoy bien, la cabeza me iba a estallar ¡por segunda vez!-rugió sacudiendo la cabeza en su aturdimiento, la auto regeneración molecular hirviendo su cuerpo-¡¿esto te parece bien!?-

La nariz de Tech a penas dejaba de gotear la abundante sangre que salía a chorros bañando su hocico y traje, tratando de pararla inútilmente tapándose la fosa nasal con la mano y teniendo en alto la cabeza pero tosiendo en el proceso. El coyote se estremeció cuando las manos de Rev tomaron ambos lado de su rostro limpiando los restos de sangre en sus mejillas de los ríos que brotaban de los ojos de Tech. El coyote se quedo extrañado, sorprendido de que el ave desértica no sintiera el asco o repudio de su sangre canina o de que ni siquiera le desagradara su apariencia que tenía en esos momentos. Rev dirigía su mirar verde con los de Tech inyectados en sangre y sonriéndole levemente mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la coagulación de las mejillas.

-_bueno… pudieras haber quedado peor-_sonrió con nerviosismo, no sabiendo que decirle-_bueno, quiero decir, que te exploten la cabeza me imagino que debe de ser una experiencia traumática a pesar de tus habilidades de regeneración_-

Tech guardo silencio unos segundos.

-en parte si-hablo extrañamente calmado, llamando la atención de Rev-… puede que me recupere físicamente pero la experiencia es… no sé como describirlo, es más que traumática…- ante los ojos de Rev, el científica parecía ido, perdido entre sus pensamientos hasta que se recobro frunciendo el ceño-debí de haberme asegurado en hacer más pruebas a los auriculares… todo pudo haberse evitado si le hubiese puesto más resistencia ante cualquier tipo de frecuencia de modulación bocal de la hiena-

-puedes lamentarte en otra ocasión Doc, lo que necesitamos ahora es atrapar a los otros dos que se nos escaparon-Ace hablaba en alto desde el otro lado a espaldas de ellos. Manteniendo a la hiena controlada con ayuda de Danger, Marius aun parecida querer dar pelea, con el pelaje marrón levantado de su nuca sin apartar la mirada rabiosa sobre Rev, el responsable de desencajarle la mandibula-Si solo uno de estos contrabandistas pudo hacerle frente a todos nosotros, no me quiero imaginar lo que podrían llegar hacer los otros sueltos por ahí ¡Rev! Realiza un escaneo por toda el área, no pueden quedar muy lejos-

Rev se volteo mirándolo con duda, indeciso de apartarse al lado de Tech pero por la mirada dura que le dirigía el líder no tuvo más que obedecer.

-no tenemos ningún medio para contactarnos con Furia, Lexi necesita recuperación por lo que no podemos contar con ella-Danger se sobresalto al oírle mencionar a la chica, lanzándole una mirada interrogante a Ace-por lo que has un nuevo intento en localizar a Furia-

-¡Hey! espera un segundo ¿qué le paso a la orejona?-

-se quedo dormida, Rev la llevo a la torre-

-¿dormida? ¿Cómo es eso?-demando.

-eso díselo a él-Ace señalo a la hiena.

-¿qué diablos le hiciste a la coneja?-Danger frunció el ceño apretando su agarre del brazo de Marius arrancándole un quejido.

-godete phinche pato-a pesar del horrible aspecto de su cara, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero fue borrada por un rodillazo propinada al estomago.

-dije que diablos le hiciste a Lexi-

-¡tranquilo Pato!-

-no hasta que me responda-

Marius tuvo un arranque de tos, sangre entremezclada de saliva resbalando de su hocico hinchado, inclinado hacia adelante con un gruñido emerger de su garganta. Por un momento Marius trato de transformarse pero termino siendo anulado por las esposas de poder…Y Danger le volvió a dar otro rodillazo, esta vez haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-¿¡pero qué diablos te sucede!?-reprendió Ace.

-¡esa segunda fue porque se lo merecía!-

-¡esta esposado Danger! ¡No se te permite realizar fuerza bruta a un detenido en su estado!-

Danger se paso la opinión del líder por el arco del triunfo y le propino una patada al estomago a la hiena.

-¡DANIEL!-

-esa fue la última… que también se lo merecía-murmuro entre dientes el pato.

Tech ya completamente recuperado de sus heridas y estando de pie sin los ojos inyectados en sangre, miró hacia Rev.

-¿y bien?-

El velocista tardo en responder, moviendo en gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-_no… no puedo, simplemente no puedo es como si… si… algo me bloqueara-_ligeramente aturdido volteo hacia su líder_-no sé qué es lo que me ocurre, mi mente está completamente en blanco_-

-el radar interno de Road, está fallando, jefe-

Ace entrecerró los ojos para luego fijarse en la hiena quien parecía estarse riendo, a lo que aparentaba ser una risa.

-ya veo…-dijo el conejo-sea lo que sean, parece estar afectando a mi compañero ¿Qué es precisamente? ¿Algún dispositivo? ¿Uno de tus compañeros tal vez?-

_-¿eh? Quieres decir que… ¿entonces lo que yo tengo es solo un bloqueo temporal?-_

Ace musito un poco.

-La verdad que no sabría decírtelo pero apostaría a ello… y con nuestro querido amigo de aquí, dudo mucho que pueda hablarnos un poco de eso aunque lo intentara, mira como esta tu mandíbula-decía esto analizando la hinchazón en el hocico del carroñero que se encontraba en muy mal estado. Marius observaba con desagrado a Ace, posicionándose de cuclillas frente suyo-tú y yo tenemos una cita en la estación de jefatura, sonrisitas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajaja! Danger Duck rifa alv!
> 
> Mi hermoso Marius… que te he hecho, soy un monstruo.
> 
> POSDATA: Marius silba como LP, en serio. La tonada de la escena en el banco es al ritmo de “Forever for now”


End file.
